


Столица на волне "5 FM"

by hirasava



Series: Не по плану [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Radio, Separations, Wartime
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Кастиэль успешно выбрался из зоны конфликта, скрылся от властей и воссоединился со своей сестрой. Приходя в себя в относительном мире и тишине нового дома, он думает, что делать дальше.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Не по плану [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Capital Five FM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889730) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



Нынче Кастиэль каждое утро вытаскивает себя из постели, едва не спотыкается о сброшенную ночью на пол одежду и, когда чистит зубы, бьется локтями о раковину. Все это настолько знакомо, что ему почти кажется, что он вернулся в свою университетскую квартиру и просто готовится к следующему дню лекций или в библиотеке.

Апартаменты были ему не по карману, но в то время он считал, что именно они ему и нужны, ведь пришла пора пустить корни, иначе этого никогда не случится. Картины в рамках, что украшали стены, он выбирал лично, а книги на полках очень любил и с наслаждением хранил. В квартире имелось всего одно окно — и то никогда полностью не открывалось, — зато из него можно было наслаждаться прекрасным видом на озеро. У кровати был неровный угол, который он подпирал сложенным куском картона, и его нужно было менять каждые несколько месяцев.

Кастиэль сейчас не в своей квартире.

Этот коттедж во многих отношениях гораздо лучше. Все окна открываются, а у Анны просто дар находить недорогую, но качественную мебель и разные вещи. Сейчас Кастиэль спит в комнате, которую Анна называет кабинетом из-за письменного стола и пустых книжных полок, хотя, когда он приехал, она была кладовкой для вещей предыдущего жильца. В их общей ванной постоянно пахнет розовой водой.

Именно умываясь, Кастиэль вспоминает: ах, да, он не в университете. А в сотнях миль оттуда, в чужой стране, в городе под названием Рексфорд, который он только начинает узнавать. Четыре месяца назад он покинул университет и уже больше месяца скрывается от Майкла.

Все это накатывает на Кастиэля, когда он подрезает края своей бороды маленькими ножницами. Его не объявили пропавшим без вести, потому что у властей нынче есть проблемы и посерьезнее. Сам же Кастиэль подозревает, что его бегство спутало карты как республиканцам, так и представителям Королевства, поэтому все предпочитают делать вид, что ничего и не было. Кастиэль с трудом шевелит двумя пальцами на левой руке, поскольку он предпочел уехать как можно дальше от Илчестера и не останавливался у врача. К счастью — чудо из чудес! — он очень быстро нашел Анну — всего лишь день слонялся у места встречи, о котором она упоминала в своем последнем письме.

Или это она его нашла? Он не слишком хорошо помнит события тех дней.

Кастиэлю крайне важно все это вспоминать, ведь он едва узнает собственное отражение. Может, это и часть его маскировки, но он практически влез в чужую шкуру. Добавьте еще и вихрь последних событий — то, как его бросало из рук в руки, не давая опомнится: Кастиэль рискует забыть, кто он такой.

Вспоминая свою недавнюю историю, он возвращается к своим основам.

Борода — идея Кастиэля, а рыжие волосы — Анны. В их последнюю встречу у нее были пряди цвета индиго, теперь же она перешла на абсолютно рыжие кудри. Кастиэль знал об этом из ее писем, но не ожидал, что они ей так будут к лицу. И раз уж рыжие волосы Анны появились вместе с новой личностью, вполне уместно, что и у ее нагрянувшего брата они тоже рыжие.

Сначала он возражал, сказав, что достаточно и растительности на лице. Во время побега из Илчестера его узнали всего дважды, и оба раза приняли за двойника, ведь с чего бы принцу бродить немытым и в обносках по глухим переулкам? Правда, это было еще до того, как Совет окончательно объявил, что Альянс распался, и объявил на всем северо-западном побережье военное положение, но Кастиэль был очень осторожен.

И все же Анна настаивала, так что теперь, когда Кастиэль смотрит в зеркало, он видит лицо, обрамленное темно-рыжими волосами, челка отросла и лезет в глаза. Она даже бороду ему покрасила — лихо приняла вызов. Да, его сестра такая.

Анна уже встала и готовит завтрак, напевая себе под нос, пока расставляет тарелки. При виде него она улыбается.

— Доброе утро.

Из них двоих она всегда была лучшим поваром. Кроме того, его сестра превратилась в местного жителя; ее нынешняя любовь к плотным завтракам так напоминает Дина, и подобная пища часто встречается Кастиэлю в закусочных вдоль шоссе. Во время еды она болтает без умолку, ее голос успокаивает, как прохладный плеск воды.

— Подпорки хороши. Я подумываю съездить в порт за саженцами — помидоры или огурцы. Пока точно не решила, я искренне неравнодушна к обоим. Хотя сначала придется закончить с насосом.

— Я могу помочь, — предлагает Кастиэль.

— О, не беспокойся. Давления еще хватает, так что это пока не первостепенно.

Кастиэль смотрит в тарелку.

— Это та самая жареная смесь, которую обычно готовили на кухне...

— Да, — тихо говорит Анна. — Я думала, тебе понравится.

— Спасибо, — от всего сердца произносит Кастиэль. Спасибо за то, что ты рядом; за то, что нашла и приняла к себе, что не требовала объяснений, хотя не все проявили бы такое понимание. — Спасибо тебе, Анна.

— Ты уже благодарил меня, — решительно напоминает Анна. — Я знаю, в моем случае ты сделал бы то же самое.

Она процветает здесь в точности, как описывала в своих многочисленных письмах. У нее есть этот коттедж, который она сумела получить после обучения в городе у кузнеца. Технически он в аренде, но ей разрешили обустраивать его по своему вкусу, и в результате ее рука видна практически на каждом углу. Хотел бы Кастиэль оказаться тут при более благоприятных обстоятельствах и по-настоящему насладиться ее гостеприимством.

Они заканчивают завтракать, и Анна моет посуду, а Кастиэль упаковывает обед — один для нее, а другой для себя. Когда они готовы идти, Анна запирает дверь, и они спускаются по дороге к центру города.

— У Норы сегодня доставка, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я задержусь допоздна, чтобы помочь с инвентаризацией.

— Ах, да, точно. Ты все еще не против, если я заскочу на обед?

— Отлично.

Городок расположился в сельской местности, за широкими кукурузными полями, в высокогорье. Отсюда конфликт на побережье кажется настолько далеким, что с таким же успехом он мог бы происходить в телевизионном сериале. Рексфорд официально является городом, но про себя Кастиэль называет его деревней, главным образом, потому, что здания тут окружены густой зеленью. Не в таком месте он представлял себе Анну — тишина и покой, кажется, идут вразрез с ее активностью, но, без сомнения, тут есть своя скрытая сторона.

Еще очень рано, и по пути в центр им встречается всего несколько человек. Они с Анной проходят мимо ратуши, где все еще висит желтый флаг — знак для всех, что в Республике введено чрезвычайное положение и жители должны быть бдительны и сотрудничать с властями. Совет все еще пытается контролировать ущерб, поэтому информации крайне мало, а выпуски новостей расплывчаты. Может, Кастиэль и не все рассказал Анне о событиях после Дома Джошуа, но она все равно узнала от него больше, чем из всех официальных источников, вместе взятых.

Большинство здешних горожан никогда не видели северян. По крайней мере, они так думают, поскольку Анна весьма тщательно скрывает свое происхождение, и перенятый ею местный акцент впечатляет. Она и Кастиэлю пыталась помочь заговорить, как местные, но пока не вышло. Он не слишком расстраивается — ему просто нужно по-возможности больше молчать на публике.

Они довольно скоро добираются до единственной в городе точки «Автозаправка и сопутствующие товары». Анна целует Кастиэля в щеку и прощается, а затем он входит в магазин, где Нора, хозяйка, открывает жалюзи. Они с Анной подруги, поэтому той удалось устроить Кастиэля на работу сюда почти без вопросов. Рексфорд, по-видимому, благоволит тем, кто хочет исчезнуть, вне зависимости от причин. Возможно, у каждого здесь она своя.

— Доброе утро, Стив, — приветствует его Нора. — Не мог бы ты разложить газеты перед тем, как приступить к основной работе? Спасибо.

Кастиэлю нравится быть полезным. Это лучше, чем безвылазно торчать в коттедже Анны, что он и делал в первую неделю после приезда. Здесь у него есть униформа, значок с именем и колпак, который во время работы он низко надвигает на глаза. Он может наблюдать за местными и откровенно изучать их обычаи. А ещё просматривать заголовки газет, пока выкладывает их на витрину.

_«Королевство атакует мыс Кейп Пойнт»_

_«Совет: комендантский час все еще действует»_

_«Горожанам советуют держаться за чертой Говард Лайн»_

Есть несколько фотографий, но Кастиэль их не разглядывает. У него еще будет время — либо в обеденный перерыв, либо после работы. Он отступает назад, когда появляются первые клиенты — две женщины, которые направляются на работу в поле. Они покупают кофе и кое-какие мелочи, здороваются с Норой, а после уходят.

Нора обычно стоит у входа, так что Кастиэль не против побыть кассиром, если у нее или у Лайлы — второго сотрудника — перерыв. В обычные обязанности Кастиэля входит разнос и расстановка товара и уборка. Эти задачи удобны и просты. Кастиэль очень рад простым вещам.

Во время работы он прислушивается к разговорам посетителей. Порой те обсуждают местные сплетни, а иногда — конфликт в Илчестере — это официальный термин, — который обычно сопровождается недоверчивым: «С ума сойти, да?»

Это гражданские лица. Фермеры, учителя, ремесленники и прочие, плюс орава школьников, которые заглядывают после занятий в школе.

Насколько Кастиэль может судить, события на побережье едва ли влияют на их жизнь — она не выбивается из привычного ритма. Наблюдая за ними, Кастиэль разрывается между радостью, что их это не коснулось, завистью, по той же причине, и абсурдной злостью, ведь, похоже, они совсем не понимают всей чудовищности происходящего в их собственной стране.

Идут сражения. Высадился флот Майкла. Объявился Люцифер, заявляя, что борется за Республику. Благородные дома Республики раскололись — одни остались с Эллен, другие перебежали к Люциферу, а третьи вообще избегают конфликта. Группа Охотников, во главе с Дином Винчестером, действовала в одиночку, но это пропагандистская катастрофа, поэтому в новостях почти не упоминалось ни о нем, ни об их браке — в то утро, когда сбежал Кастиэль, Люцифер взорвал флагман Майкла, и все пошло к черту. По мере боевых действий части побережья переходят из рук в руки, хотя Совет настолько молчалив, что общественность узнает, какой город кому принадлежит, только через несколько дней после этого.

Кастиэлю нужно залить в емкость молочный коктейль для детей, а в это же самое время за сотни миль отсюда жизнь и смерть балансируют на грани. От этого диссонанса он часто замирает.

В проходе позади себя он слышит, как какой-то мужчина говорит своему другу:

— Мужик, они просто должны уйти. Это с самого начала было плохой идеей, понимаешь? Мы же не просто так выстроили Стену.

— Ты что несешь, придурок? Это они ее воздвигли, — фыркает его друг. — Господи, ты что, не знаешь собственную историю?

— Да ладно, — добродушно смеется первый. — Слушай, мы же сами откололись от них, потому что не хотели подчиняться королю? Типа независимое государство? И поставили эту чертову Стену, чтобы отгородиться от них!

В этот момент со всей уверенностью юности в разговор вступает школьник:

— Они построили Стену, потому что не хотели потерять еще больше островитян из-за движения «Свободная воля». Один закон, один король, одна Стена.

— Это правда? — сухо произносит первый мужчина.

— Мы всю неделю изучали это в школе, — гордо отвечает ребенок. — А на следующей начнем обсуждать, как дворяне объединились, чтобы сформировать Совет.

— Иди давай, умник. Ты ведь сын Фишера, да? Шельмец!

— Вот видишь! — самодовольно говорит его друг. — Они установили Стену.

— Тогда это самое умное, что они когда-либо сделали для нас, — отвечает первый мужчина. — Надо было просто оставить нас в покое. Эй, чувак, я начинаю злиться, моя сестра там помогает им держать оборону, усек? Я уже несколько дней ничего о ней не слышал.

— Прости, старик.

Кастиэль заправляет автомат молочным коктейлем под одобрительные возгласы школьников. Те громко требуют свою добычу, и Кастиэль уходит — его задача выполнена, его присутствие несущественно. Отрадно, что здесь на него никто не обращает внимания.

Анна заглядывает во время обеденного перерыва Кастиэля, и они вместе едят в подсобке. Она немного рассказывает о своем утре, но в остальном общая трапеза проходит в дружеском молчании, нарушаемом только нежным «ешь» Анны, когда Кастиэль отвлекается на свои мысли. Она говорит это шутя, но Кастиэль различает приказ — он еще не восстановил свой прежний вес, но работает над этим.

Затем он возвращается к своим повседневным обязанностям. Там почистить, тут разложить, согласно кивнуть, когда клиент говорит Кастиэлю, что он недостаточно хорошо протер лобовое стекло. И наблюдать, как местные жители проходят через «Автозаправку и сопутствующие товары» по пути к остальной части своей жизни. Кастиэль напоминает себе, что именно за это и стоит бороться — за что уже борются люди за сотни миль отсюда.

Поздно вечером, когда Лайла заканчивает свой рабочий день, а Нора отправляется по своим делам, в «Автозаправке и сопутствующих товарах» появляется охотник. Сначала Кастиэль решает, что это местный, но затем на его рукава падает свет, освещая щит с оружием вдоль рамки.

Кастиэль надевает очки для чтения, но остается стоять за кассой, исподтишка наблюдая, как охотник ходит между рядами, хватая разные товары.

Этот человек сложен не так, как Дин — скорее неуклюж, чем крепок, в своем серо-коричневом пиджаке, но среди охотников наверняка различные типы людей. Это первый охотник, которого Кастиэль видит в Рексфорде с момента приезда, и он не знает, нервничать ему или нет... Или испытывать что-то другое. По словам Норы, раньше они регулярно бывали здесь по пути в порты, но из-за конфликта на побережье большинство мобилизовали. Человек, который сейчас приближается к кассе, явно не дезертир, учитывая его эмблему, выставленную на всеобщее обозрение.

— Эй, а вы принимаете почту? — спрашивает охотник. Когда Кастиэль кивает, тот достает два письма и, прищурившись, устало смотрит на них. — Здесь довольно тихо, да?

Кастиэль прочищает горло. Стараясь говорить тихим шепотом, чтобы скрыть акцент, он говорит:

— Думаю, Говард Лайн закрыт. Почта совсем не приходит.

— О, нет, он все еще открыт. Если есть... точно, специальная печать. Спасибо, что напомнил, — он роется в своем рюкзаке и находит широкую печать, которой помечает боковые стороны конвертов. — Вот. Все в порядке, я заплачу, сколько скажешь.

Кастиэль достает свою шпаргалку с почтовыми расценками. Охотник, похоже, слишком устал, чтобы пристально изучать Кастиэля, и это хорошо, но потом он замечает радио на боковой стойке, и его глаза расширяются.

— Оно работает? — спрашивает он. Когда Кастиэль кивает, охотник добавляет: — Не возражаешь, если я...

Кастиэль радушно машет в сторону радио. У Норы радио настроено на одну из ее любимых станций с легкой музыкой, и оно переключается на новостной канал, только когда ей хочется послушать сводки. Охотник теперь возится с ручкой, и нежная музыка сменяется помехами, пока он переключает станции. Кастиэль приклеивает марки к уголкам конвертов и с любопытством наблюдает за охотником. Тот, кажется, крайне сосредоточен, и это необычно.

Наконец он останавливается, хотя Кастиэль не слышит никакой музыки. Охотник смотрит на часы, легонько постукивая по циферблату.

Затем из радиоприемника доносится слабый голос:

_«Тысяча девятисотый. Одна стычка произошла в сорок семь и три на ноль два, когда Море снова попыталось захватить Крюк, но этого не произошло. В отряде как минимум четыре вендиго, плюс наблюдение за драконом, но пока мы не уверены. Пара легких ранений, и всех отправили в Красный Крест в Фор Поинт. Заявление должно выйти завтра рано утром. Л разослал сообщения из Кэмпбелл-Корта, заявив, что жмет прямо на М. Ходят слухи, что он судится за корону и собирается прорваться до Сент-Ливана. Л собирается просить Совет выступить в качестве нейтральной третьей стороны... — ведущий фыркает. — Чтобы наблюдать за судебным процессом над тем, у кого больше прав на трон»._

У Кастиэля к большому пальцу приклеена марка, которую он должен прижать к конверту. Но он замер, едва этот голос заговорил, застыл на месте от внезапной свинцовой тяжести во всем теле.

Это голос Дина. Он не сразу его узнал, но чем дольше тот говорил, тем сильнее Кастиэль убеждался. Он узнал бы этот голос где угодно — слишком часто слышал во сне. Слабые помехи совсем не маскировали его. Он все еще говорит, и Кастиэль почти видит Дина, сгорбившегося над микрофоном — он дико жестикулирует, пытаясь объяснить свою точку зрения. Он звучит немного приглушенно, но этот протяжный звук, этот оборот слов — это явно Дин на радиоволнах. Кастиэль понимает лишь половину из того, что он говорит — «Л», должно быть, Люцифер, а «М» — Майкл, — но сама информация — новая.

_«М укрепляет линию обороны, но пропускает припасы и письма. Более тридцати гражданских спокойно шли по шоссе на юг. "Глаз-тридцать два" упакован, так что, если кто-то выезжает, пожалуйста, вперед и без промедления, но если не можете, не заставляйте себя, не нужно надрываться, хорошо? Помните, что никто не может заставить вас уехать, поэтому знайте свои права. Идите на ближайшую станцию или в административный зал, там должен быть список эвакуированных и указания, как с ними связаться. Если его нет, обязательно попросите, он должен быть у каждого пункта пересечения»._

— Это не противозаконно, — неожиданно говорит охотник. Кастиэль вздрагивает от неожиданности, и тот смотрит на него, резко нахмурившись. — Просто слушать не запрещено.

Значит, радиостанция пиратская. Дин выступает скрытно, потому что как минимум половины сказанного нет ни в одной из газет, которые видел Кастиэль. Люди используют существ как часть сил для нападения? Люцифер судится за Корону? Утверждает, что раз он старше Майкла, то у него больше прав быть королем?

_«...Так что, пожалуйста, помните, что они с нами в одной лодке, ладно? Обычные островитяне, гражданские северяне, такие же, как и мы с вами. И они ничего не знали, их втянули так же, как и нас. Это не значит: давайте вышвырнем их всех, потому что мы все попали в этот переплет. Если я еще раз услышу о каком-нибудь мордобое, то лично надеру вам задницы, все слышали?»_

На заднем плане слышится шорох, словно кто-то ходит по ту сторону микрофона. Кастиэль представляет, как Дин закатывает глаза и ухмыляется, осознавая чувствительность микрофона.

 _«Я все равно надеру тебе задницу,_ — бормочет Дин. _— В любом случае, если охотники не на фронте, вы все равно несете службу и должны следить за людьми. И если кто-то из вас, обычных людей, увидит охотника, не говорите ему идти на фронт, потому что очередь тех, кому нужно следить за порядком дома, велика. Мы все должны держаться вместе, если хотим пройти через это. Если желаете помочь, свяжитесь с местными властями и узнайте, что нужно конкретно для вашего региона — припасы, свободные руки, запасная кровать и все такое. Не лезьте в активные зоны самостоятельно. Как я уже сказал, у нас тут народа битком, поэтому ресурсы ограничены. Если ваши близкие находятся там, лучше остановиться в месте, которое они знают и где смогут найти вас. В горячие точки курсирует много транспорта»._

Дин говорит четко, с чувством, но не эмоционально. Это не тот голос, который он использовал для их телевизионных интервью — он ниже, более непринужденный и более интимный. Этот голос хочется услышать в критической ситуации, от кого-то, кто, кажется, понимает, что делать, и заботится о вас. Дин не тянет с ответом, и Бог свидетель — он говорит совсем не то, что многим бы понравилось, но эта искренность — своего рода утешение.

_«Все волнуются. Все здесь мечтают, чтобы этого не было. Вы не одиноки. Разнорабочий с фронта заканчивает. Спокойной ночи»._

Кастиэль не осознает, что сжимает свою руку — ту, что с поврежденной татуировкой, — пока вещание не отключается. Он ослабляет хватку и с облегчением видит, что охотник тоже стряхивает с себя оцепенение, его хмурое лицо проясняется, когда он вспоминает, где находится. Кастиэль быстро принимается клеить марки на конверты.

Дин там сражается за правое дело. Но все равно находит время вырваться из этой, несомненно, крайне напряженной ситуации и поговорить, успокоить своих людей. Кастиэль не представляет, чтобы кто-то мог бы заставить Дина сделать это — он наверняка добровольно пошел на это, или вообще придумал сам.

Что делает Кастиэль? Он штампует марки и заполняет полки в магазинчике.

— Ладно, — говорит охотник, вырывая Кастиэля из его мыслей. — Так сколько там с меня в итоге? Плюс бензин?

— Защитный круг на вашей сумке, — тихо говорит Кастиэль. — Петля оборвалась.

— Что? Я не... — охотник перекидывает сумку через плечо, и, сощурившись, изучает ее. — Да. Ничего себе, у вас прямо глаз-алмаз. Фу! У меня из-за этого могли бы быть неприятности. Спасибо, чувак, ты просто супер.

Кастиэль кивает и отворачивается от пристального взгляда охотника, якобы для того, чтобы сложить оставшиеся марки обратно в шкафчик.

— Спасибо вам за этот радиоканал. Я о нем не знал.

— О, он еще в стадии разработки. Установить его пара пустяков, но он расширяет диапазон, и тут возникает проблема, — охотник делает паузу, а Кастиэль работает с кассовым аппаратом и подсчитывает покупки. — У тебя там кто-то есть? На фронте?

Кастиэль кивает.

— Это очень трудно, приятель. Держись, — охотник расплачивается, и голос его смягчается. — Скоро все закончится.

На самом деле он не может этого утверждать. Просто подбадривает. Но Кастиэль все равно хочет ему верить.

Охотник покидает «Автозаправку и сопутствующие товары» после заправки своего грузовика. Кастиэль смотрит ему вслед, записывает частоту радиоканала, и лишь после переключается обратно на любимую станцию Норы, а затем ждет, когда та вернется, чтобы он мог закрыться на ночь.

Кастиэль благополучно добирается до коттеджа Анны, закрывает за собой дверь, и только тогда закатывает левый рукав, обнажая чернила и неуклюжие шрамы вдоль предплечья. Забавно — первые недели после свадьбы он едва замечал свою татуировку, зато теперь изучил так хорошо, так тщательно. Он знает все точки, где пересекаются его и Дина имена. Знает все прерванные и поврежденные линии. Он хорошо знает, как меняется текстура, когда кончики пальцев переходят от темных завитков к нетронутой коже.

Когда он был в бегах и дремал везде, где можно, прячась в заброшенных зданиях, всякий раз, когда ему удавалось уединиться, он прижимал руку к груди и гладил пальцами темные линии. Четкая надпись была живым доказательством того, что Дин жив и здоров. Несколько раз он просыпался от кошмара, в котором татуировка исчезала, что могло произойти, только если Дина больше не было среди живых, и слепо шарил в темноте, закатывал рукав и проверял свою руку, расслабляясь, когда видел старые енохианские надписи.

Кастиэль только что слышал Дина по радио, так что он знает — тот жив и здоров, но ему все равно нужно увидеть татуировку.

— Эй, ты уже дома! — доносится из кухни голос Анны. — Одну секунду.

У Анны в гостиной есть радио. Кастиэль быстро находит его, присаживается перед ним и сосредоточенно настраивает. Когда Анна входит в комнату, Кастиэль тут же говорит:

— Есть подпольная радиостанция. Они передают несанкционированные новости с побережья.

— О! Это... это же потрясающе, — Анна опускается рядом с ним, жадно наблюдая, как он медленно крутит ручку на нужную частоту. — А как ты об этом узнал?

— В магазин заглянул охотник, — Кастиэль отмахивается от удивленного восклицания Анны. — Все в порядке, он меня не узнал. Попросил включить радио, и она появилась, — Кастиэль несколько раз заглядывает в свой листок, проверяя правильность частоты. Однако сейчас звучат лишь помехи. — Думаю, трансляция идет только в определенное время.

— Логично, — говорит Анна. — Может, им еще и приходится перемещаться? Ничего себе, только представь все это тыловое обеспечение...

— Ты не против, если мы оставим эти настройки? На всякий случай?

— Конечно. Или... Может, достать еще один приемник? Сможешь поставить его в своей комнате и слушать, когда захочешь, — Анна подавляет автоматический протест Кастиэля. — Это и правда не проблема.

Кастиэль чувствует себя... странно. Немного неисправным, как один из балансирующих объектов, которые сдвинули с центра тяжести. С тех пор, как Наоми вытащила его из университетской квартиры, почти ежедневно он двигался вперед, к цели: пережить свадьбу, пережить медовый месяц, убраться к черту из Чамберс-Хауса, убраться к черту от Майкла.

Он думал, что почувствует хоть какое-то облегчение от того, что выбрался оттуда, но нет. Теперь Кастиэль не стоит на якоре, потому что у него больше нет ни ориентиров, ни горизонта, к которому можно было бы плыть. Нет даже желания возвращаться в свою квартиру, потому что... ну, что тогда? Вернуться к преподаванию? Притвориться, что ничего этого не происходит? Он даже не знает, как сейчас обстоят дела в Королевстве, особенно теперь, когда связь стала такой нестабильной, а эфир полон новостей об Илчестерском конфликте — и больше ничего.

Кастиэль благодарен судьбе, что смог добраться сюда, в это тихое и относительно безопасное место, предложенное ему Анной, но он так и не смог выдохнуть. Он не заслуживает того, чтобы выдыхать.

— Там люди страдают, — тихо говорит Кастиэль. — Они вынуждены покидать свои дома из-за властолюбивых мегаломанов, обладающих сверхъестественной способностью распознавать слабости.

— Кастиэль, — говорит Анна, как всегда нервничая, — ты не виноват. Это Майкл и Люцифер выносят свою злобу на всеобщее обозрение. Это политики Республики используют эту вражду для достижения своих целей.

— Да, но я...

— Не выбери они тебя, выбрали бы кого-нибудь другого. Черт возьми, если бы я не сбежала, они бы, наверное, выбрали меня.

— И ты бы сразу поняла, что происходит. Увидела бы трещины, задала бы правильные вопросы. Ты бы не втянула его в это дело, потому что не была бы настолько глупа...

— Его? — тихо повторяет Анна. — Ты... говоришь о Дине Винчестере?

Кастиэль подскакивает с пола, лицо его горит, и совсем несвоевременно вспыхивает боль в руке. Он пытается убежать в свою комнату, но Анна немедленно следует за ним. Ему остается только вздохнуть.

— Ничего страшного, что ты не все рассказываешь мне о том, что тебе пришлось пережить. Оно твое, но я рядом и всегда помогу, чем смогу, — Анна успевает поймать Кастиэля за локоть как раз перед тем, как он проскальзывает в свою комнату. У нее удивительно крепкая хватка. — Это Дин... издевался над тобой?

— Нет! Нет, — быстро отвечает Кастиэль, с тревогой глядя на нее. — Я злился на него, только и всего, но... это не имело значения — они просто делали то, что считали правильным, и я... я, вероятно, сделал бы то же самое, но... Анна, он там, а я не могу помочь. Я бесполезен.

Анна тихо выдыхает и мягко отпускает его руку. Кастиэль не закрывает дверь перед ее носом, но и не может встретиться с ней взглядом. Он не знает, почему не рассказал ей всего, ведь это совсем не значит, будто он ей не доверяет или боится, что она осудит его. Возможно, сказать ей — значит произнести это вслух, и тогда все станет реальностью. Даже то, что он не уверен, действительно ли произошло.

— Судя по твоим письмам, он тебе очень нравился, — осторожно говорит Анна.

— Это не самое главное, — огрызается Кастиэль. — Важно то, что я втянул его в это дело, и виноват...

Он и так уже сказал слишком много, и если скажет еще хоть слово — никогда не остановится. Он чувствует, как раздувается в груди, словно воздушный шар, все, что он делал или не делал, говорил или не говорил, все глупые решения, которые он принимал, поскольку считал себя самым умным. Гордость издавна царила в его семье, и она держала язык Кастиэля за зубами с тех пор, как он покинул Илчестер — даже до того, как его сестра откровенно сказала ему, что у него в голове суматоха. Анна была чрезвычайно терпелива с ним. Он не знает, как она так может.

Анна молча раскрывает объятия, крепко прижимая его к себе. Кастиэль не сопротивляется и прячет лицо в ее волосах.

— Я все думала, когда же ты созреешь. Ты всегда предпочитал держать все внутри.

— Заткнись, — говорит Кастиэль и содрогается, осознавая, что снова невольно подражает Дину.

Кастиэль не имеет права так расстраиваться. Дин сделал свой выбор, и Кастиэль понимает — тому хочется быть в самой гуще событий, где сможет изменить ситуацию. Возможно, он даже сочтет такие перемены приятными, как бы ужасно это ни звучало, ведь прежде его руки были связаны дипломатией и ложью брака, а теперь он свободен делать все, что ему нужно. Сколько пострадало от этой ситуации, и многие не так удачливы и находчивы, как Дин. Он и сам это знает, отсюда и радиопередача, чтобы донести информацию до тех, у кого нет таких ресурсов, как у него.

— Хорошо, — мягко говорит Анна. — Завтра мы раздобудем для тебя радио. Хочешь пойти со мной и выбрать приемник?

— Да, — соглашается Кастиэль. — И мне нужна карта, а также все газеты, которые у тебя остались. Я хочу иметь возможность визуализировать то, что там происходит.

Анна слегка откидывается назад с задумчивым выражением лица.

— Уверен? Ты же вообще не... — она кусает губу, и Кастиэль понимает — она хочет сказать, что с момента приезда он был отстраненным и рассеянным, и не очень восприимчивым к ее попыткам поговорить о конфликте. — Ты же знаешь, что тебе не нужно ничего доказывать.

— Знаю.

Она долго изучает его взглядом.

— Давай я кое-что тебе покажу.

Коттедж у Анны — одноэтажный, хотя она прекрасно использовала все его пространство. Сестра ведет его в свою спальню, где с одной стороны есть уголок, который он раньше не видел. Там стоит узкий стол, сложенная кипа газет и разрозненные страницы, сложенные в стопку. Кроме того, на стене висит пробковая доска с прикрепленными к ней двумя картами.

Слева — это северо-западное побережье, Илчестер выделен желтым цветом, несколько цветных булавок обозначают определенные точки. Справа — карта Двух Наций, сверху — острова Северного Королевства, а внизу — широкая неровная форма Континента. Республика занимает примерно треть его, и ее границы с дикой природой обозначены жирными черными линиями.

— Ты уже это делаешь, — произносит Кастиэль. — Ну разумеется.

— Совсем немного. Только то, что я могу почерпнуть из газет и бюллетеней, но если появится твоя радиостанция, это существенно поможет, — на столе лежат письма, и многие из них написаны разными почерками. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Кастиэля Анна добавляет: — Я поддерживаю контакт с такими же, как мы. Иммигрантами из Королевства.

— Ах, да. Помнится, ты упоминала, что встречались с кем-то.

— Большинство пытаются связаться с семьями и друзьями на родине. Я могу... У меня есть свои каналы общения через море, отчасти поэтому я и поселилась здесь. По мере возможности помогаю другим.

Кастиэль не удивлен. Он лишь тихо смеется над этим признанием и гримасничает, когда Анна виновато опускает голову.

— Мы присматриваем друг за другом, — говорит Анна. — На случай, если здесь возникнут... трудности с местными. Нельзя заставлять людей решать, к кому примкнуть. Только не так. В целом, это просто сложная ситуация.

— Позволь мне помочь тебе, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я могу тебе помочь.

Анна медленно улыбается.

— Замечательно.


	2. Chapter 2

Разбирая материалы, собранные Анной, Кастиэль замечает полное отсутствие какой-либо системы. Пропагандистские листовки, письма, газетные статьи и журналы разбросаны так, что ориентироваться в них может только Анна.

Обычно Кастиэль и слова бы не сказал — в конце концов, это коллекция сестры, — но Анна говорит:

— Я знаю этот взгляд. Впредь делай, что хочешь. Я не собиралась складировать это барахло, оно само как-то... скопилось.

Какое-то время они сидят вместе — Кастиэль разбирает газеты, а Анна свои письма и рассказывает ему о своей деятельности. По ее словам, таких, как они, полно по всему Континенту, многие после разрушения Стены построили здесь новую жизнь. Анна — а теперь и Кастиэль — единственные в Рексфорде, но у нее есть телефонная книга, которая своей толщиной посрамила бы любую диссертацию Кастиэля.

— Большинство живут вдоль побережья, — говорит Анна, — но те, кто смог, ушли вглубь страны, как только начались бои. Я связываюсь с контрольными пунктами, проверяя, все ли в порядке, и по возможности направляю их в безопасные дома.

— А как связаться с теми, кто у себя дома? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Это самое сложное. Телефонных и телеграфных линий осталось очень мало, так что представь, какая за них идет борьба. Я помогаю собирать сообщения по регионам, чтобы можно было отправить их скопом, минуя загруженность часа пик.

Кастиэль фыркает себе под нос.

— А я думал, ты помогаешь людям сокращать очереди.

— Помогаю, — признается Анна. — Но только на крайний случай.

Интерес Анны к Илчестерскому конфликту распространяется и на гуманитарный аспект. Она не любит ни Майкла, ни Люцифера — ей все равно, кто одержит верх. Она главным образом отслеживает запретные зоны, а также свободные и перекрытые дороги, поскольку это касается людей, чьи судьбы ей небезразличны.

— Неважно, кто победит, — разочарованно вздыхает Анна. — Скорей бы они закончили и ушли.

— Это важно тем, кто остался дома, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Мы не знаем, каким королем будет Люцифер. Может, лучше Майкла, а может, и хуже. Одно я знаю точно — это определенно заново дестабилизирует Королевство.

— А оно когда-нибудь было стабильным? Даже с Майклом во главе?

— Он деятельный тиран. Стабильность — в его интересах.

— Тогда Королевству, вероятно, нужны перемены, — говорит Анна. — Стену воздвигли для того, чтобы не допустить влияния Континента, но она лишь удержала гниль внутри.

— Можно подумать, в Республике нет гнили, — резко говорит Кастиэль. — Это местные дали Люциферу новую силовую базу. Мы все затронуты и все виновны.

Анна пристально глядит на него. Хмурится, открывает, а затем снова закрывает рот и качает головой.

— Ладно. Очевидно, это больная тема для нас обоих, поэтому... возможно, нам следует избегать разговоров о вине.

— Тебе не нравится этот спор? — спрашивает Кастиэль, лишь отчасти поддразнивая ее.

— Думаю, я забыла, насколько отгородилась от... дома. Только вот его уже давно нет, правда? — Анна смотрит на письма в своих руках, и Кастиэль замечает, что сверху — его собственное, почерк очень узнаваем. — Я так давно живу здесь, но в глубине души считала Королевство чем-то вроде... Ну, не знаю, запасным аэродромом, что ли. То есть, не выйдет здесь, тогда вернусь туда. Но этому уже не бывать, да?

— Ты обрела новые корни, — соглашается Кастиэль. — И Королевство, которое ты помнишь, уже не то, что прежде.

Анна медленно кивает.

— Я не знаю, грустить мне или чувствовать облегчение.

— Думаю, и то, и другое, — Кастиэль протягивает руку и нежно сжимает плечо Анны. — Но у тебя все еще есть я.

— Ты не обратился ко мне за помощью, — Анна, кажется, удивлена, что произнесла это вслух, и неуверенно смотрит на Кастиэля. — Хотя, вряд ли ты бы сделал это, когда Майкл приказал тебе вступить в брак ради его цели. Но когда до меня дошли слухи, я сочла, что это ошибка или речь о другом Кастиэле. Думала, будь это ты, то рассказал бы мне.

— Все произошло так быстро, — это плохая отговорка, и Кастиэль морщится. — Я не хотел тебя беспокоить.

— Ты не можешь так думать, — говорит Анна. — Я хочу беспокоиться о тебе так же сильно, как и ты обо мне. Ясно тебе?

Кастиэля согревает радостная благодарность. Слова Анны звучат мягко, но взгляд ее полон ярости, и Кастиэль так скучал по этому. Невероятно скучал. Письма — это, конечно, хорошо, но недостаточно. Его сестра рядом, и хотя после расставания они оба изменились, реальность лучше любых воспоминаний, которые Кастиэль носил в себе.

— Прости, — говорит он. — Я должен был тебе сказать. Тогда мое молчание казалось правильным, но сейчас причины кажутся такими неубедительными. Я верил, что справлюсь сам.

— Конечно, ты мог бы это сделать. Но тебе не нужно было справляться со всем в одиночку.

— Верно, — Кастиэль тихо смеется. — Мне было интересно, как ты отреагируешь на эту новость. Я представлял, как ты штурмом берешь храм в день свадьбы.

Анна смеется.

— Только не на самой свадьбе. Прямо перед нею. Может быть, даже утром — пробралась бы в твою комнату и умыкнула тебя.

— О, нет, ты не можешь проделать тот трюк с багажником дважды.

— Боже! — Анна закрывает лицо руками, смеясь над воспоминаниями детства. — Поверить не могу, что сделала это с тобой. Ты же мог задохнуться!

— Я тогда был совсем мал. Воздуха хватало.

— Просто чудо, что Захария с таким снисхождением относился к нашим побегам. Мы были ужасными детьми.

— Мы имели на это полное право, — Кастиэль закрывает глаза, когда Анна проводит пальцами по его щеке. — Может, я не просил помощи, потому что не хотел, чтобы ты меня спасала. Я принял решение короля, как достойную судьбу, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Анна уклончиво хмыкает.

— Если бы я добралась до тебя утром в день свадьбы, ты бы поехал со мной?

— Конечно, нет.

— Конечно, нет? Ничего себе, — бормочет Анна.

— Слишком серьезные последствия, — при виде удивленного выражения лица Анны Кастиэль пожимает плечами. — Хватало и Сэма, который сбежал и бросил свою семью в беде. Я не виню его, и неважно, повлияли ли на него те, кто хотел подорвать Альянс, однако волну это подняло. Мне легче было остаться.

— В то время, — осторожно добавляет Анна.

Кастиэль задумывается на мгновение, а затем кивает.

— Да, пожалуй. Те, кто хотел использовать брак в своих целях, все равно бы это сделали, независимо от нашего с Сэмом решения.

— Майклу и не нужно было, чтобы брак состоялся. Случись это — он бы нашел ему применение, а нет — использовал неудачу как предлог. — Анна вздыхает. — Но я все равно хотела бы присутствовать на церемонии. Просто, чтобы быть рядом с тобой.

— Я бы тоже этого хотел, будь это по-настоящему. Я имею в виду,— Кастиэль слегка кашляет, — если бы я женился по собственному желанию.

— Но ты опередил меня в свадебном проходе! — Анна смеется и легонько хлопает его по руке, заставляя Кастиэля закатить глаза. — Ты сам сказал, что в жизни не сделаешь того, чего я не делала.

— Я никогда этого не говорил, — протестует Кастиэль.

— Еще как говорил! Можно подумать, я когда-нибудь это забуду. Тебе было тринадцать, ты злился и обижался, что я пересекла Ледяной Рог в одиночку, помнишь? Но посмотри на себя сейчас. — Анна цокает языком. — Теперь ты совсем взрослый.

Кастиэль морщится.

— А раньше не был?

— Ты же знаешь, что я до сих пор вижу тебя тем пухленьким, лохматым малышом...

— В этой стране и так уже идет война, Анна, — говорит Кастиэль. — Давай не будем начинать новую.

Анна фыркает.

— Ах, вот оно как.

В бумажных закромах Анны слишком много всего. Кастиэлю хочется выбросить половину, но он не знает, что из этого важно для Анны, а что нет. Есть куча статей о растущем конфликте, и очень забавно наблюдать, как меняется тон сообщений, когда журналисты больше не могут отрицать реальность происходящего.

Кастиэль берет еще одну пачку, и там с разворота на него смотрит его собственное лицо. После нескольких недель инстинктивного отворачивания от подобных образов Кастиэль сознательно подавляет в себе этот импульс — берет газету и внимательно изучает ее.

Он никогда раньше не видел этого снимка. Это они с Дином во время второго интервью в лагере Илчестера. На них парадные костюмы, они держатся за руки, и за спинами развернуты семейные знамена. Кастиэль не сразу вспоминает, что неплохо бы прочесть заголовок: _«Эксклюзивное интервью с золотой парой»_. И ему потребовалось еще больше времени, чтобы взглянуть на улыбающееся лицо Дина.

Поворотный момент. На следующий день все рухнуло, но тогда иллюзия мира и контроля еще никуда не делась. Тогда в последний раз люди могли наслаждаться сплетнями о паре, о существовании которой даже не знали всего месяц назад.

— Я начала собирать это, как только ты начал появляться в газетах, — говорит Анна. — Можешь не смотреть, если тебе неприятно.

— Да, мне неприятно — соглашается Кастиэль. — Я не знаю, кто это. И не вижу себя в этом человеке.

— Потому, что это не ты.

— Я знаю, — это не он, так же, как тот, кто рядом — не Дин. Сквозь краску виднеется лишь крошечный кусочек того, кто они есть на самом деле. Прошло несколько недель, а он все еще не пришел в себя из-за того, как ошибался.

Кастиэль должен сказать что-то еще, но не может. Теперь это уже неважно. Анна возвращается к разбору своих писем и комкает несколько ненужных. Кастиэль берет газету с их с Дином лицами и засовывает ее под стопку, тем самым открывая журнал с фотографиями свадебного приема.

Мельком просмотрев всю стопку, он понимает, что эта тема в ней — основная. Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох и решает, что глупо оттягивать неизбежное, и углубляется в чтение.

  
* * *

Деятельность Анны по оказанию помощи зависит от отношений, которые она построила. Кастиэль не может вмешиваться напрямую, поскольку у него нет доступа к тайному источнику Анны, зато он может собирать, организовывать и содействовать. Анна — это проводник, организующий безопасный проход для людей и сообщений, она же отслеживает множество потоков и жонглирует плавающими расписаниями. Всю следующую неделю Кастиэль просыпается очень рано и не засиживается на работе — все свое время отдавая Анне с ее двухсторонней связью. Он помогает расшифровывать сообщения и принимать решения. Однажды он обеспечивает Анне алиби на работе, когда ей пришлось совершить однодневную поездку в порт ради посылки для одного из ее друзей.

Кроме того, следующую неделю Кастиэль закрепляет радиоволну Дина. Во время вечерней смены в «Автозаправке и сопутствующих товарах» он в одно и то же время настраивает ее на радиоприемнике Норы. Каждая передача длится менее получаса, но, как и в первой, Дин на полную использует это время — быстро и кратко передает факты, предположения и советы.

Кастиэль не всегда может прослушать всю передачу, потому что в магазине бывают клиенты, и он не знает, опасно ли настолько открыто транслировать такую бунтарскую передачу. Тем не менее, он слышит достаточно, чтобы понять — боевые действия застопорились, потому что Люцифер пробует новую тактику призыва к прекращению огня и стыдит Майкла, заставляя того отступить. Новость означает, что Анна может открыть больше линий связи для тех, кто хочет отправлять сообщения через границу, и это хорошо.

Следить за трансляциями Дина становится легче, когда Анна добывает Кастиэлю подержанный плеер. У него не такой хороший прием, как у радиоприемников Норы и Анны, зато есть записывающий механизм, и Кастиэль может оставить плеер за стойкой, где прием лучше всего, записать трансляцию и прослушать позже. Кастиэль даже использует свою скидку для сотрудников, покупая для этой цели чистые кассеты.

А вот Анна с подозрением относится к трансляции. Слушает, пока Кастиэль на работе, и обсуждает с ним позже, но в основном ее очень смущает то, что эта передача вообще существует. Хотя она подтверждает верность некоторых сообщенных фактов, наверняка такой канал бы давным-давно закрыли?

Во вторник у Кастиэля выходной, и он присоединяется к Анне — та слушает ночной эфир. Это их первое совместное прослушивание, и по этому случаю они запасаются горячими напитками и устраиваются на диване, с блокнотами в руках, ожидая начала.

— Я просто не понимаю, — говорит Анна. — Подпольные станции — это одно. Они, может, и поднимают моральный дух и делятся рок-музыкой, но тут же речь не о духе. Это... ну, измена.

— Я подозреваю, что здесь измена — совсем не то, что у нас дома, — говорит Кастиэль. — И у Совета сейчас целый ряд других важных задач. Сомневаюсь, что у них было бы время на расследование и закрытие какой-то станции.

Особенно, когда местные Дома раскалываются, а Совет с трудом принимает единые решения.

— Им не нужно отключать ее, просто ограничить диапазон. И у нас с тобой разные мнения о важности задач. Будь я на месте Харвелл и какой-то умник позорил бы меня перед всей нацией, это стало бы первоочередной задачей.

— Разве он подрывает ее авторитет? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Он и слова не сказал о... О, началось.

Из динамиков раздается треск, и оба выжидающе поворачиваются к нему. Трансляция всегда начинается одинаково — гудок, слабый шелест, а затем первые слова передачи.

Как всегда, при звуке голоса Дина у Кастиэля перехватывает дыхание. Сегодня он начинает со слов: _«Мы в эфире и в порядке, привет всем»._ Знакомый низкий протяжный голос, теплый, но немного хрипловатый — по мере разговора он все больше будет смягчаться, — и Кастиэль готов поклясться, что чувствует призрачное прикосновение к своей коже, словно Дин рядом, берет его за руку и тянет за собой.

Это просто голос по радио, но в каком-то смысле Кастиэль приглашает Дина сюда, в этот дом. Это кажется правильным.

_«Итак, сегодня у нас тихая ночь для всех, у кого есть свои взлеты и падения. С другой стороны, начиная с полудня, официально объявлено перемирие на три дня. М окончательно принял решение, и ходят слухи, что Л просит о переговорах. Наш славный спикер действительно созвал Совет для голосования, но, к сожалению, кворума не набралось, так что будет второе заседание, и пока ни слова о том, когда именно. Не такая уж верхушка подтвердила, что с севера приближается второй флот М. Официально заявляют, что они охраняют границы, но мы-то знаем, что это подкрепление, верно? Не цитируйте меня, я просто чувак с микрофоном»._

Анна тихо шипит сквозь зубы. Новые корабли — это больше войск, значит, сражение может затянуться или Майкл попытается захватить еще больше городов. Люцифер с этим не согласится, но трудно сказать, какие ресурсы у него есть для ответного удара.

_«...И вдоль ЕА замечена автоколонна с эмблемами пчелы. Мы не знаем, что это, но пока все ведут себя хорошо и уже восемь часов держат кулаки под задницами. Дружеский совет — помните, это перемирие не постоянное. Пользуйтесь, пока можете, но при долгосрочных действиях или перемещениях учитывайте, что кто угодно с обеих сторон может нарушить его в любой момент. Сейчас проще получить доступ к...»_

Некоторые термины Дина Кастиэль не понимает, поэтому записывает их, чтобы позже спросить Анну. Но та строчит еще активнее, чем Кастиэль. Она хмурится и прикусывает нижнюю губу. При официальном прекращении огня появится больше желающих проскочить, некоторые, вероятно, даже захотят вернуться домой, что будет невозможным, если Майкл устроит морскую блокаду.

Кастиэль рад, что Дин продолжает говорить спокойно и уверенно. Он говорит не так громко, как обычно, но и это не просто разговор. Совсем другой вид исполнения, который требует абсолютно другого вида честности. И пускай в его словах скользят разочарование и сарказм, они совсем не пораженческие. Дин вещает, потому что все еще надеется и хочет разделить свою надежду с другими.

_«К слову, такие ситуации выявляют лучшее и худшее в каждом из нас. Знаю, говорят, что когда на кону высокие ставки, на свет вылезает наша истинная суть, и, возможно, это правда, но ведь не вся, понимаете? Когда кто-то, неважно, кто, чувствует себя загнанным в угол, он не может мыслить здраво. И тогда срывается и атакует. Люди уже страдают, так что громоздить боль на боль вряд ли кому-то поможет. У нас есть три дня — хорошо, два и три четверти — чтобы разобраться в завалах, поэтому воспользуйтесь этим шансом, чтобы связаться друг с другом. Все еще может измениться в мгновение ока»._

Ах вот как. Будь Дин здесь, Кастиэль напомнил бы, что сам он не всегда следует собственным советам. Дин закатил бы глаза и огрызнулся, а Кастиэль отчитал бы его, и Дин добродушно принял упреки. Кастиэль надеется, что где бы он ни был, так и будет. У Дина явно дела идут лучше, чем раньше — его радиопередача означает, что у него есть друзья, которые поддерживают и доверяют ему. Кастиэль радуется и чувствует облегчение.

_«Мне повезло больше, чем другим. Я знаю это и очень благодарен. Но, как и у всех, у меня есть незаконченные дела, которые, увы, шанса завершить не будет. Мне есть перед кем извиниться и кого благодарить. Прошлое теперь уже не важно. Повторяю, когда тебя загоняют в угол, можно ошибиться, но только если думать сгоряча, а такое меня вообще не радует»._

Кастиэль вздрагивает от неожиданности. Дин говорит о Сэме. Он просит Сэма вернуться к нему.

_«Ладно, я предупреждал, что сегодня вечер будет тихим! А если серьезно, максимально используйте эту передышку, но не считайте, что раз перемирие, можно спокойно возвращаться на побережье. Говард Лайн все еще закрыт, как и горячие точки. Связь, вероятно, немного улучшилась, но не стоит верить мне на слово, по-настоящему мы узнаем все лишь завтра на рассвете. А сегодня я собираюсь выпить пива, и вы можете составить мне компанию. С вами был ваш дружелюбный сосед-разнорабочий»._

Звучит гудок окончания передачи, а затем помехи. Анна выключает радио, и Кастиэль запоздало вспоминает, что ему нужно дотянуться до подоконника, чтобы взять плеер и остановить запись.

— Это другое дело, — произносит Анна.

— Люцифер тянет время, — говорит Кастиэль. — Он знает, что Майкл никогда не позволит Совету решать ситуацию, ведь это значит подчиниться чьей-то власти, а не вершить ее самому.

— Но Люциферу опасно медлить, потому что Майкл запросто может вызвать подкрепление.

Кастиэль задумчиво кивает.

— У Люцифера может быть более хитрый план. Кроме того, мы до сих пор не знаем ситуацию на островах. Я уверена, что Рафаэль — впечатляющий регент и в состоянии заменить Майкла, пока тот в отъезде, но мне интересно, все ли там так уж дружно выступают в поддержку дела короля. У Люцифера должны быть последователи. Как минимум, шпионы.

— Жаль, что у этого парня, — Анна показывает на приемник, — нет связей по ту сторону границы. Он мог бы распахнуть ее настежь.

Кастиэль хмурится от тона Анны.

— О чем это ты?

— Ну, он выкладывает информацию довольно высокого уровня. Откуда он знает о сборе Совета? Даже если он охотник, это все равно не объясняет знание некоторых вещей. Конечно, у них достаточно глаз, чтобы отслеживать передвижения Майкла и Люцифера, но он говорит о связях и расколах среди Домов. Не будь он связан с ними напрямую, то и понятия не имел бы, что там происходит.

— Он изобретателен, — говорит Кастиэль. — Возможно, он... из высокопоставленных охотников.

— Или же глашатай, — говорит Анна. — Думаю, ему не стоит особо верить.

— Хочешь сказать, что эта передача под патронатом Совета?

— Не знаю, — Анна пожимает плечами. — Они любят дезинформировать, но это не похоже на их обычные методы.

Кастиэль не представляет, чтобы Дина использовали для чего-то подобного. Вряд ли после всего, что он пережил, да еще и при всей анонимности этой передачи.

— Эта информация слишком конкретна и важна для пропаганды.

— Да, и ты не подвергаешь ее сомнению, — Анна слегка наклоняет голову, словно только сейчас поняла. — Ты практически принимаешь ее, как должное.

— Нет, не принимаю — оправдывается Кастиэль.

— Что ты там писал? — Анна наклоняется к нему, и Кастиэль быстро закрывает свой блокнот. — Дай сюда, — она хватает край его блокнота и поворачивает к себе.

— Ничего особенного, — Кастиэль не ерзает, потому что тогда появятся новые вопросы. Достаточно того, что Анна удивленно и несколько смущенно приподнимает брови — слева на листе несколько тезисов, а справа — небольшой набросок стоящего радиоприемника.

— Это не мое радио.

— Да, — Кастиэль снова прижимает к себе блокнот. — Я рисую, когда думаю, ты же знаешь.

— М-м-м, — нейтрально говорит Анна. — О, мне нужно позвонить.

— Конечно, — Кастиэль ждет, пока Анна выйдет из комнаты, а затем смотрит на свой рисунок.

Он просто рассеянно что-то чиркал, однако каким-то образом прямоугольник превратился в радиоприемник из Дома Джошуа, с изогнутой рамой и линией ручек у основания. С его помощью Дин пытался обучить Кастиэля музыке. Оно же фоном работало в те неспешные послеполуденные часы, когда они читали и писали письма.

Кастиэль твердит себе, что вспоминать о таких временах с нежностью — нормально. Он не идеализирует воспоминания и прекрасно помнит всю неловкость и замкнутость той ситуации. В то время они не могли быть абсолютно честными друг с другом, и Кастиэль не хотел бы возвращаться к этому, какими бы замечательными не были хорошие стороны.

Подавив очередной вздох, Кастиэль берет свой плеер и перематывает кассету.

  
* * *

Перемирие длится целых три дня, а затем Эллен удается начать непрямые переговоры между королевскими братьями. Анна удивлена не меньше Кастиэля, зато никто не удивляется одному из требований Майкла — Совет должен помочь ему захватить Люцифера, или же король применит силу и сам будет ловить своего брата. Кастиэль мельком думает, уж не сговорились ли Майкл и Люцифер — у первого практически есть оправдание для полномасштабного вторжения, — однако тут же отбрасывает эту мысль, вспомнив, что Майкл слишком самодоволен, чтобы просить хоть какой-то помощи у своего брата.

Газеты и радиостанции сообщают, что Совету удалось начать переговоры между королем и его изгнанным братом, но они забывают упомянуть то, что сказал Дин: отказ Майкла от первоначальных условий Совета и заявление двух его членов о безумии Майкла, а также об их желании принять сторону Люцифера, чтобы изгнать короля из Республики. Так или иначе, Люцифер вообще не делает никаких заявлений.

В это время Анна продуктивно работает, а Кастиэль помогает. Они отправляют сообщения и переводят заблокированные средства из-за границы, а однажды даже тайком протаскивают одну из подруг Анны, которая искала своего любимого, через Рексфорд на север. Друг Анны, Хаэль, несмотря на маскировку, узнает Кастиэля, но обещает сохранить тайну. Кастиэль даже посылает Бальтазару письмо, уверяя его, что с ним все в порядке. Гарантии, что письмо дойдет до адресата, нет, но попробовать стоит.

Несмотря на все это, Кастиэль по-прежнему работает в «Автозаправке и сопутствующих товарах» и записывает вечерние передачи Дина. Совсем скоро записей хватит для целой кипы кассет, которую он надежно прячет среди своих немногочисленных вещей в гостевой комнате Анны.

  
* * *

Раз спустя столько времени конфликт так и не урегулирован, неудивительно, что система нормирования в масштабах всей страны поднялась на ступеньку выше. Кастиэль приходит на работу на следующий день после объявления рано утром и помогает Норе с реорганизацией и переназначением скоропортящихся продуктов в контрольном списке.

— Все не так плохо, — говорит ему Нора. — Мы пока за пределами третьей зоны, поэтому не сильно пострадали. У тебя есть список?

Кастиэль кивает. Тщательно проверив расположение товаров, он с надеждой смотрит на Нору.

— Да, — говорит та и тихо смеется, — можешь слушать свою музыку во время работы.

Кастиэль приподнимает колпак в знак признательности, а затем направляется к проходам магазина. В целом работы не слишком много, значит, можно не торопиться и начать с раздела хлопьев и печенья. Там Кастиэль осторожно надевает наушники, нажимает кнопку воспроизведения на плеере, прикрепленном к поясу, и берет инвентарный список товаров.

 _«Да, мы в эфире,_ — доносится голос Дина через губчатые наушники,— _так что, готовьтесь, вот вам крохи информации — Л наконец-то пожаловал со списком вежливых просьб — вежливых для данной ситуации, хотя судите сами...»_

Кастиэль знает — он ужасный человек. Нора думает, что он слушает музыку, когда выполняет задания, не требующие общения напрямую, и Кастиэль не испытывает желания поправлять ее.

 _«...Это королевский иск, часть вторая: ускорение, вот только тут у нас какие-то бессмысленные перестановки. Л судится за первоначальную волю их с М покойного королевского папаши, утверждая, что в упомянутом завещании не было ни слова о том, что Л исключен из линии наследования. Главный аргумент в том, что, хотя его изгнали, по-настоящему, ничто не мешает ему занять трон. Уверен, вам интересно — постойте-ка, даже если Л лишен наследования, разве М все же не старше его? Итак, дети, вот мы и добрались до лакомого кусочка, все на месте? Надеюсь, да, ведь в сегодняшней серии мыльной оперы Л утверждает, что М родился вне брака, и старый король так и не издал закон, который легализовал бы положение М как наследника...»  
_  
Если честно, Кастиэль злоупотребляет своей скидкой для сотрудников, горстями скупая батарейки для своего плеера. Поначалу Кастиэль говорит себе, что только переслушивая эти записи, сможет уловить детали и по-нормальному проверить факты, но это хлипкая ложь.

Каждый вечер Дин выходит в эфир и говорит о важных, деликатных темах, которые затрагивают людей по всей стране. А что делает Кастиэль? Он эгоистично отделяет контекст и наслаждается тихой гаванью, которой стал для него голос Дина.

Да, Кастиэль ужасен. Самое страшное — он любит перематывать некоторые моменты, например, несколько дней назад Дин зачитывал список условий Майкла и споткнулся на слове _«...оправдано праведностью короны и ее святым имте... импе... императивом! Клянусь, я умею говорить, стойте, нет, не в части...»_ , — а затем рассмеялся над самим собой. От этого звука у Кастиэля мурашки побежали по рукам.

Кастиэль лепит наклейки на коробки с хлопьями и проверяет их ценники, но за голосом в ушах он почти представляет себе, что Дин стоит у него за спиной и болтает о том о сем, ссылаясь на информацию, о которой Кастиэль понятия не имеет, а затем небрежно упоминает что-то нелепое, чтобы проверить, слушает ли вообще его Кастиэль.

Но Дин в ушах Кастиэля не рассказывает о себе и не шутит. Это вчерашний выпуск, где он говорит об очень серьезной ситуации, которая необратимо может изменить их жизнь. Новая тактика Люцифера атаковать законом застала Майкла врасплох, и в таком состоянии тот может непредсказуемо наброситься. Кое-какие факты, которые, по словам Дина, утверждает Люцифер, интересны и потенциально нестабильны, и Кастиэль мысленно уже составил себе список литературы, которую позже попытается найти в библиотеке Рексфорда. Вот и использует свой новенький абонемент.

Но Кастиэль уже дважды слушал этот выпуск. Один раз с Анной, после чего они обсудили возможные последствия, и еще раз вчера перед сном. Ему совсем не обязательно опять его слушать, как и вообще всю коллекцию кассет.

Кастиэль знает, что неоправданно благоговеет перед каждой передачей, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Его теперешнее существование — временно, он — гость в доме своей сестры и бездомный, затаивший дыхание. Всю его жизнь до прибытия в Рексфорд пришлось насильственно вычеркнуть, и даже нынешнее отражение Кастиэля в зеркале — не его собственное. Желание сохранить что-то для себя — естественно.

У Кастиэля есть Анна — она видит его таким, какой он есть. У него есть голос Дина, который напоминает ему о том, как он жил и что делал. Конечно, Кастиэль может взять старые газеты и журналы в тайнике Анны, пестрящими их с Дином лицами, но голос... не настолько замаран. Если Кастиэль лежит в постели и, закрыв глаза, слушает записи, то кажется, что Дин разговаривает с ним, и только с ним. Кастиэль наслаждается этой иллюзией.

Не стоит забывать и о том, что вещание в любой момент может прекратиться. И Кастиэль никогда не увидит Дина, поэтому каждая передача может стать последней весточкой о нем.

Когда Кастиэль заканчивает работать с полками, в плеере проигрывается уже другая кассета, с более ранней передачей. Звук немного отличается тонким эхом, и Кастиэль подозревает, что студия Дина мобильна.

Сейчас он говорит: _«Серебро, как правило, лучший выбор, но не все оно чистое, даже если ослепляет блеском. Оно бывает разных сортов, так что если у вас серебряный оберег или предметы домашнего обихода, которые вы захотите превратить в оружие, неплохо бы отнести их на проверку эксперту»._

Кастиэль жалеет лишь, что не может быть максимально полезным. Если бы он лично видел перехваченные материалы, то мог бы лучше объяснить действия Люцифера и Майкла. Конечно, насколько Кастиэль знает, в лагере Дина есть свои помощники, но Кастиэль подошел бы лучше. Он сказал бы ему, что у Люцифера уже должен быть доступ к завещанию его отца, значит, при дворе Михаила есть шпионы, которые ведут подрывную деятельность. Для начала.

Взгляд на часы подтверждает, что пришло время открывать магазин. Кастиэль останавливает запись и собирается вернуться к Норе, но тут его левую руку пронзает боль.

Кастиэль с грохотом роняет планшет.

Боль — внезапная резкая пульсация, от которой сводит зубы, магическая обратная реакция встряхивает и блокирует мышцы его руки. Кастиэль резко сворачивает в проход, его плечо опасно касается ближайшей полки до того, как он успевает выпрямиться. Жестяные банки на полке зловеще дребезжат за спиной.

Левая рука — это брачная татуировка. Кастиэль хватается за рукав и шипит от боли, когда пальцы касаются нежной кожи, задирая ткань до локтя. Кастиэль быстро моргает, желая прогнать белые пятна в глазах, чтоб им провалиться.

Темные линии татуировки в основном на месте, но там, где они вились непрерывно, теперь прерывается четким прямоугольником неокрашенной кожи, размером с визитную карточку, на внешней стороне предплечья. Кожа красная, слегка припухшая и заметно чистая от чернил.

— Ох, — выдыхает Кастиэль. С Дином что-то случилось. Его пытают? Да кто же вообще пытает, уничтожая брачную татуировку? Нет, Кастиэль просто туго соображает, ведь никто не может уничтожить связь без воли женатого человека. Обычная травма руки не сотрет часть татуировки, словно ее и не было.

Кастиэль дотрагивается до пятна, шипя от болезненной чувствительности кожи. Прямоугольник слишком аккуратен, чтобы быть случайным, значит, он нанесен специально.

Дин стирает татуировку.

Если Кастиэль хорошенько присмотрится, возможно, увидит, какая часть татуировки исчезнет следующей. В груди пустота, в горле пересохло, но это его проблема. Дин может делать все, что захочет. Это его тело, его жизнь. Кастиэль — всего лишь очевидец.

За спиной Кастиэля раздается шорох.

— Стив, что случилось?

Кастиэль подпрыгивает. Он резко поправляет рукав, но не успевает спрятаться от взгляда Норы, которая отслеживает движение и замечает край татуировки до того, как ее скрывает рукав.

— О, — тихо и удивленно произносит Нора. — Ох, мне очень жаль.

Кастиэль быстро качает головой. Похоже, застегнуть манжету у него пока не выйдет, поэтому он сдается и поднимает свои упавший планшет и ручку.

— Стив, все в порядке, — Нора берет у него планшет. У нее доброе лицо, слишком доброе. — Иди домой, возьми выходной. Лайла скоро придет, а я тут и сама справляюсь.

— Я в порядке, — шипит Кастиэль. — Это не повод.

— Стив, — Нора дотрагивается до его плеча, и Кастиэль вспоминает, что она прекрасный человек и его начальник, и нехорошо грубо отталкивать ее. — Идем.

Нора мягко, но решительно уводит его от стеллажей. Кастиэль идет, поскольку еще не решил, что делать дальше, кроме как сжимать предплечье и готовиться терпеть боль, которая отчего-то так и не возвращается.

В конце концов, Кастиэль понимает, что Нора подвела его к стойке, усадила на табурет и сунула в руки только что приготовленный молочный коктейль. С вишневым вкусом — она заметила, что в перерывах он именно его и пьет.

— Я справлюсь с магазином и без тебя, — говорит Нора. — Если тебе нужно идти...

— Мне больше некуда идти, только сюда, — говорит Кастиэль. — Если он хочет избавиться от... Это не мое дело.

Кастиэль не смотрит на Нору, но ему кажется, что она хмурится.

— Конечно, это твое дело, половина вашего брака — твоя.

Нора, конечно, ошибается. Этот брак принадлежит не только им с Дином, но и их странам, а также всем, кто устроил его. Теперь необходимость в нем отпала, ведь мир движется непредсказуемыми и опасными путями. На самом деле и правда разумнее полностью уничтожить брачную татуировку, ведь она уже неактуальна. Кастиэль и не знает, почему сам не додумался до этого.

— Он не настоящий, — говорит Кастиэль. Едва он произносит эти слова, в голове вспыхивает воспоминание — то же самое он сказал Дину, и тот огрызнулся в ответ: «Это не по-настоящему? Слова, которые мы сказали, не были настоящими?» Кастиэль прочищает горло и поправляется: — Я имею в виду, все началось не так, как надо. Мы поженились не как обычные пары, так что... В один прекрасный день это должно было закончиться.

— Но почему? — спрашивает Нора.

Кастиэль смотрит на нее, а та, прислонившись к стойке, наблюдает за ним. Ее спокойный и терпеливый взгляд необъяснимо заставляет Кастиэля чувствовать себя ребенком, хотя он взрослый мужчина, который изо всех сил старается не расстраиваться из-за того, что Дин сделал то, что должен был сделать несколько недель — даже месяцев — назад.

— Это сложно объяснить.

— Вы плохо расстались?

Вопрос заставил Кастиэля мысленно вернуться к их последнему поцелую — Дин опирался о машину, слегка наклоняясь, и не сопротивлялся, когда Кастиэль притянул его к себе, а затем — клятвенное согласие в глазах Дина. Но прошло несколько недель, и с тех пор многое изменилось. Дин, наверное, уже забыл о тех своих словах. Ничего страшного, ведь Кастиэль достаточно помнит за них обоих. Что вообще имел в виду Дин?

— Значит, ты все еще любишь его, — тихо говорит Нора.

— Это неважно, — говорит Кастиэль. — Нам вообще не нужно было жениться. Нас вынудили наши семьи.

— Если что-то начинается с плохого, вовсе не значит, что в будущем нельзя превратить это во что-то хорошее, — Нора мягко улыбается. — Анна наверняка говорила тебе, что я никогда не хотела такой жизни для Тани. Мне казалось, я и так все знаю, но нет, и тогда пришлось учиться на горьком опыте... А моя дочь не получила того, что могла. Я всегда буду оглядываться на определенные моменты своей жизни с сожалением, но при этом я все же сделала что-то хорошее.

— Это другое дело, — говорит Кастиэль. — Ты храбрая и самоотверженная.

Нора тихо смеется.

— Нет, не совсем. Полагаю, со стороны, может, все так и выглядит, но поверь мне, совсем нет. В основном во мне бушуют сомнения, разочарование и ненависть к себе... и попытки найти силы, чтобы продолжать давить на газ.

Кастиэль смотрит на свой стакан с молочным коктейлем, с боков которого капает конденсат. Можно и выпить, зачем зря переводить продукт. Попивая коктейль, он осознает, что в руке больше не чувствуется изменений и боли. Он сгибает левую руку.

— Все остановилось, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Может, он и не хочет уничтожать татуировку, — предположила Нора.

— Бессмысленно. Удаление было очень чистым, случайно такое не происходит. Разве что... — Кастиэль пытается представить себя на месте Дина после нескольких недель отсутствия контакта и, вероятно, принятия того, что его может и не быть. — Разве что он пытается получить мое согласие.

Нора вздрагивает.

— Твое согласие?

— Может, это его уведомление о желании полного развода, — говорит Кастиэль. — И теперь он ждет моего ответа. Если я соглашусь, то сам удалю еще один фрагмент, тогда он поймет, что делать дальше.

— Но ведь ему не нужно твое разрешение? Если бы он захотел, мог бы просто убрать все одним махом.

Чем больше Кастиэль думает об этом, тем больше в этом смысла. Нетрудно понять дискомфорт Дина от связи, но, независимо от его собственных чувств, он не решился бы в одностороннем порядке полностью удалить татуировку, хотя бы из уважения к их дружбе.

— Д... Иногда он чувствует себя виноватым, добиваясь того, чего действительно хочет. Он колеблется.

— А чего хочешь ты? — спрашивает Нора.

Кастиэль морщится.

— Это вполне законный вопрос. Чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу, чтобы все это закончилось, — говорит Кастиэль. — Хочу прекращения борьбы, хочу, чтобы каждый мог вернуться домой к своим близким.

Он хочет, чтобы Майкл и Люцифер перестали быть эгоистичными детьми. Он хочет, чтобы Анна могла вернуться в родную страну и свободно исследовать ее, не опасаясь репрессий.

— Это твои желания для всех, — говорит Нора. — Очень мило. Но чего ты хочешь для себя?

Кастиэль хочет сбрить эту дурацкую бороду и подстричься. Он хочет вернуться в свою квартиру и спасти то, что осталось. Он хочет снова увидеть Дина.

— Я снова хочу увидеть его, — говорит Кастиэль. — И удостовериться... кое в чем.

— Ну вот и все.

— Но не могу... не сейчас.

— Да уж, но когда-нибудь, — Нора с надеждой вскидывает голову, словно это действительно так просто. — Но разве нельзя однажды снова встретиться с ним?

— Да, можно, — неохотно соглашается Кастиэль. — Но я не знаю, захочет ли он меня видеть.

— Давай ты не будешь беспокоиться о том, чего он хочет, раз уж не знаешь наверняка. Может, лучше тебе подумать о собственных желаниях? Мы все с нетерпением ждем этого, и бог свидетель — многим это необходимо прямо сейчас.

Кастиэль не знает, что на это ответить, поэтому обхватывает губами коктейльную соломинку и делает большой глоток молочного коктейля. Нора закатывает глаза, но все же похлопывает его по плечу и возвращается за прилавок, чтобы продолжить работу. Кастиэлю не нужен выходной. Есть работа, и кто-то ее должен выполнять. Плеер на поясе Кастиэля кажется тяжелее, чем пять минут назад.

Может, Дин действительно забыл его. Ну, не как человека — вряд ли память у него настолько плоха, чтобы стереть недавнего знакомого, но, возможно, Дин забыл все... остальное. Может, он готов и хочет жить дальше, но не может этого сделать, оставаясь женатым. Кастиэль не хочет упрекать его за это.

Вот только Кастиэль вроде как в некотором смысле именно это и делает. Если он правильно угадал намерения Дина и тот действительно хочет обрубить все концы, можно же просто... сделать это. Пойти к жрецу за окончательным разводом, и это будет легко, словно разрезать потрепанную нить. Дину не нужно, чтобы Кастиэль подписывал его желание быть свободным.

Кастиэля утешает татуировка, потому что она — живое свидетельство того, что Дин жив и здоров. Он может обойтись и без нее, но, имея выбор, предпочел бы оставить. Конечно, смысл брачной татуировки совсем не в этом, она не просто способ на расстоянии следить за человеком, чьи мысли для него — загадка.

При желании Дин может полностью уничтожить связь. Кастиэль не против, но сам не сотрет ее.

— Возьми выходной, — говорит Нора, и ее голос вырывает Кастиэля из его мыслей. — Не заставляй меня прогонять тебя.

Кастиэль пытается впиться в нее взглядом, но выходит плохо.

— Ладно.

Можно пойти в библиотеку.

* * *

Несколько часов спустя Кастиэль, погрузившись в диафильмы старых республиканских газет, вспоминает об очередной трансляции. Он слушал Дина много ночей, и за все это время тот пропустил всего одну передачу — тогда его сменил незнакомый женский голос, уверявший слушателей, что с разнорабочим все в порядке, просто он кое-чем занят.

С момента утреннего пореза на татуировке больше не появляется ни следа. Кастиэль проверял примерно каждый час — никаких изменений. Маленький фрагмент очищенной кожи все еще розовый, но уже не опухший, так что Кастиэль может с любопытством ткнуть в него пальцем. Кажется, будто кто-то прижал печать к его руке, только вместо того, чтобы добавить, она, наоборот, отняла рисунок.

У Кастиэля было время привыкнуть к мысли потерять всю татуировку. Не останется ничего, кроме шрамов там, где Кастиэль резал кожу. Их хватит, чтобы запомнить этот эпизод — ведь это именно эпизод. Какое-то время он был женат, а потом — если Дин пойдет на это — окажется свободным. Он и так почти не женат.

Неплохо было бы просто увидеть Дина и услышать от него, что этого он и хочет. Хороший финал. Ведь больше всего расстраивает незнание.

Кастиэль очень скучает по Дину. Ну вот, он это признал. Он скучает и надеется, что хоть Дин не скучает по нему так же, иначе это паршиво. Конечно, именно светлая сторона Дина хочет полностью разорвать связь — может, у Кастиэля больше и не будет татуировки, зато он точно будет знать, что Дин свободен от этой ужасной и просто невыносимой тоски. Это не весело.

Нора спросила, плохо ли они расстались. Кастиэль не знал, отвечать ему да или нет. При расставании они не испытывали друг к другу открытой вражды — гнев Кастиэля испарился, а Дин проявил сочувствие и отпустил его. И с какими чувствами не вспоминал бы Кастиэль тот момент, он не понимает, почему Дин солгал. Это ничего бы не дало и никому не принесло пользы.

Эта глава их жизни, пускай и закрыта, однако по-прежнему кажется незавершенной — и Кастиэль чувствует себя таким же незавершенным.

Проходит время, Кастиэль наконец уходит из библиотеки и направляется домой к Анне. Он ловит себя на мысли, что не знает, ждет ли он сегодняшней трансляции или боится ее. Ему хочется знать, что с Дином все в порядке, но вдруг он получит и подтверждение чего-то... другого.

«Не будь дураком», — говорит себе Кастиэль. Он хочет этого. Хочет знать наверняка, потому что тогда появится определенность.

Анна удивляется появлению Кастиэля.

— Ты рано, — с подозрением говорит она.

— Да. Нора за хорошее поведение отпустила меня пораньше.

— Мило.

Ранний ужин — это нормально. Они вместе готовят, и Кастиэль рассказывает Анне о том, что удалось нарыть в библиотеке. Анна с интересом смотрит на него, потом раздумывает, не послать ли Бальтазару телеграмму, чтобы узнать, в какую сторону дует ветер на родине. Кастиэль так увлечен рассуждениями Анны, что запоздало замечает время — пора включить плеер, если он хочет записать трансляцию.

Анна поворачивает радиоприемник в сторону столовой, а затем жестом приглашает Кастиэля сесть рядом с ней.

— Ладно, так должно быть нормально!

Как только Кастиэль садится, в динамиках раздается треск и гудок.

_«Сейчас вечер, и мы в эфире»._

С Дином все в порядке. Он активен и в здравом уме. Это хорошо. Кастиэль тихо выдыхает, и, к счастью, этот звук поглощается монологом Дина о событиях дня, которые сообщают основные средства массовой информации. Анна очень спокойно ест тушеное мясо и сосредоточенно слушает.

_«...Так что горячая точка будет расширяться вдоль побережья на восток, информация, вероятно, появится до полудня завтрашнего дня. Флот М все еще движется, значит, к концу эфира новости могут и устареть. Держите глаза и уши открытыми, прислушивайтесь к местным шерифам, и, если понадобится, готовьтесь смыться в любой момент»._

Голос Дина звучит почти без изменений. Усталый и слегка напряженный, но все еще контролирующий себя, все еще сосредоточенный на передаче фактов. В его речи нет демагогии или пауз, и, слушая, Кастиэль вынужден сделать вывод, что, возможно, ничего не узнает об утреннем происшествии.

Вернее, пока тот не доходит до конца передачи. Гвоздь его речи — похоже, Майкл готов отомстить, и Дин от себя советует затаиться и приготовиться. Затем, откашлявшись, он говорит:

_«Итак, э-э, пришло время для парочки мудрых, но не цитируемых советов. Мне кажется, будто я веду эту передачу уже много лет, так что я наверняка уже говорил это, но новая информация приходит каждый день. От меня или от какого-нибудь приятеля, что болтается здесь, всегда найдется что-то, чем я могу поделиться, в надежде принести хоть какую-то пользу»._

Раздается шорох и шипение, затем слабый стук, словно кто-то дотронулся до микрофона.

 _«Как я и говорил! Шутка в том, что я так и не могу понять, полезно ли все это. Помимо моих знакомых, которые отзываются, я понятия не имею, кто это слушает. Может, совсем никто, и я просто говорю в пустоту, я не знаю! Но на всякий случай я продолжаю. Иногда вы все делаете правильно, или думаете так, а в ответ — тишина, и кажется... ну зачем? И это расстраивает!»  
_  
Кастиэль хмурится.

_«Но нужно продолжать. Продолжать надеяться, ведь стоит остановиться, тут же нагрянет беда. Я хочу поблагодарить мою замечательную команду поддержки — ребята, вы лучшие, я бы давно бросил это дело, если бы не вы. Я почти... На каждого порой накатывают сомнения, которые могут превратиться в моменты глупости. Сегодня у меня так и произошло — я кое-что натворил, думал, что... В тот момент это казалось хорошей идеей, хотя по сути, я просто повел себя как идиот, — повисает пауза. — Да, именно так и бывает, когда я пытаюсь импровизировать. В чем-то я был прав! И хочу сказать... потерпи немного. Порой кажется, будто ничего не меняешь, но ты же не знаешь этого наверняка. Если есть шанс, что ты что-то изменишь, продолжай в том же духе. Да. Слушай, чувак, мне за это не платят»._

Кастиэль продолжает хмуриться. Дин взволнован — и это неожиданно. И хуже всего — эта речь, составленная для радиопередачи с широкой аудиторией, в которой и не обязательно есть Кастиэль, еще труднее для понимания, чем обычно. Чем больше Дин лепечет, тем больше Кастиэль сходит с ума — хорошо ли он ест, спит, следит ли за ним его команда и помогает ли? О нем вообще кто-то заботится? Пожалуйста, пусть о нем кто-нибудь позаботится.

Дин вздыхает, и динамики потрескивают.

 _«И когда я призываю вас держаться, на самом деле я и себе это говорю. Всем спокойной ночи»._ — На секунду воцаряется тишина, а затем раздается заключительный гудок.

— Ну, — изрекает Анна. Кастиэль смотрит на нее и видит, как она отчего-то слабо улыбается. — Что ж, он немного слетел с катушек.

— Может, он был пьян? — предположил Кастиэль. — Хотя нет. Трансляция началась нормально.

— Стресс от сложившейся ситуации рано или поздно настигает всех, — Анна откидывается на спинку стула, полузакрыв глаза. — А что, это было мило.

Кастиэль пристально смотрит на нее.

— Что именно?

— Извини, наверное, я жестоко выразилась, — она усмехнулась. — То, как он нервно ерзал, кажется довольно мило. Думаю, он хотел сказать что-то... личное, возможно, воспользоваться трансляцией, чтобы спросить что-то конкретное, но он не смог, ведь это неправильно.

Кастиэль кивает. Отчасти ее слова перекликаются с его собственными мыслями, а также с теми моментами, когда Дин явно хотел поговорить с Сэмом напрямую, но не мог произнести его имя прямо.

— Я думаю, он всего лишь человек, — говорит Анна. — Надеюсь, что бы там ни было, все будет хорошо.

— Он сказал, что у него отличная группа поддержки, — по крайней мере, это хоть как-то утешает. — С ним все будет в порядке.

Анна что-то бурчит себе под нос и перечитывает свои записи. Внимание Кастиэля возвращается к радио, шумящего помехами. Он встает, подходит к приемнику и опускает на него руку. Слушая этот треск, Кастиэль представляет, как Дин оставляет микрофон на своем посту и возвращается к важным делам.

В сегодняшней передаче очевидных ответов нет. Кастиэль так и не понял, напуган ли Дин произошедшим с его татуировкой. Интересно, что он предпочел говорить о своих личных разочарованиях и сомнениях, их чего можно сделать так много выводов — хороших и плохих. Но факт остается фактом: наверняка о намерениях Дина Кастиэль не знает. Одни догадки, и Кастиэль отлично понимает, что он далеко не эксперт в понимании Дина.

Однажды Кастиэлю придется самому искать ответы на свои вопросы, а пока следовать совету Дина: держаться.

— У нас есть незаконченное дело, — тихо говорит Кастиэль приемнику и выключает его. Анна за его спиной что-то слишком сосредоточенно бормочет и не слышит его. — И я надеюсь, что к тому моменту, как я закончу, ты все еще будешь помнить меня.


	3. Chapter 3

Источники, за которыми следит Кастиэль, освещают только крупные и особо важные события. Например, флот Майкла, который движется вдоль восточного побережья; Си-Фоллз, закрывший свои двери для отряда Люцифера, драматическое противостояние в Сент-Ливане, когда горстка аристократов захватила зал Совета. Конечно, в стране все время что-то происходит, но и газетам не хватает пространства для репортажей, и для передач Дина эфирного времени еще меньше.

Вот почему Кастиэль совершенно не готов к двум автомобилям с геральдическими знаками, которые однажды утром останавливаются у «Автозаправки и сопутствующих товаров». Кастиэль заполняет полки и слышит, как внедорожники подъезжают к станции. Его взгляд сразу же притягивают большие серебряные эмблемы на темных дверях — небо и земля по сравнению с обычными посетителями этих краев.

Причин для беспокойства нет, ведь все, кто проезжает через Рексфорд, останавливаются у Норы, поскольку топливо необходимо почти всегда. Кастиэль спокойно покидает свой пост и направляется в подсобку — не столько для того, чтобы спрятаться — просто хочет проверить свой вид в зеркале и поставить плеер.

Норы сегодня нет, зато есть Лайла, она и стоит за кассой. Кастиэль выходит из подсобки, когда звенит дверной колокольчик и появляется высокая женщина со светлыми волосами. Она кажется раздраженной, но с Лайлой, оплачивая полные баки бензина для машин, говорит вежливо.

— Конечно, — отзывается Лайла. — Стив, ты не мог бы им помочь?

— Не нужно, мы справимся, — отрывисто, но не сердито бросает женщина. Она устала, рассеянна и едва замечает, как Кастиэль возвращается к своим полкам.

— К вам тут заглядывают много машин?

— Пожалуй, достаточно, — отвечает Лайла.

Женщина кивает. Она показывает на своих коллег на улице — те стоят, вытянув ноги и наслаждаются видом. Женщина машет им через стеклянное окно, чтобы те начали заправляться. С ходу не скажешь, кто из этих людей из знатных Домов и приехал на геральдических машинах. Все одеты просто — в джинсы или шорты, рубашки и майки. Нынче времена, когда есть проблемы и поважнее, чем одежда, соответствующая положению.

— Нормирование бензина увеличилось на несколько округов, — говорит женщина. — Странно, что от этого у вас не прибавилось клиентов.

— Это риск, — отвечает Лайла. — Маленький городок, одна заправка. А вдруг вы бы ехали к нам Бог знает откуда, а тут уже закрыто?

Женщина тихонько хихикает.

— Верно. В таком случае, я рада, что вы еще не дома.

Она платит за бензин, несколько бутылок воды и жвачку. Напоследок приподнимает воображаемую шляпу. Машины отъезжают, вероятно, увозя своих пассажиров далеко-далеко от Рексфорда, а Лайла улыбается и машет им вслед рукой.

Все проходит быстро и без происшествий.

***

— Будут еще, — позже говорит Кастиэль Анне, когда возвращается домой. — Может, и не сразу, но я бы сказал, скорее раньше, чем позже.

— Хочешь уволиться? — спрашивает она.

— Пока не знаю. Полностью бросить работу — это слишком. Даже сделай я это, чем еще мне тут заниматься?

Может, Кастиэль и не хочет высовываться, но он уверен — сидеть взаперти ему точно не понравится. Откровенно говоря, этим он сыт по горло, и не так уж важно, что коттедж Анны прекрасен и прием радио у нее четкий и ясный.

Но с течением времени все очевиднее, что Кастиэль действительно перестал играть хоть сколько-нибудь важную роль в происходящих событиях — в точности, как он и хотел. Судя по долетающим до них новостям, становится ясно, что за два месяца, прошедших с того первого дня, игровое поле сильно изменилось — взгляды Майкла и Люцифера откровенно сосредоточились друг на друге, благородные Дома кружат вокруг них, как ястребы, и практически никому больше не нужны мелкие фигуры, которые не способны выполнить свою функцию. Конечно, возвращение Кастиэля из подполья могло бы это изменить, но этому не бывать. Он спокоен и отстранен. Чтобы найти его, потребуется слишком много усилий — овчинка выделки не стоит.

Рексфорд весьма добр к ним, думает Кастиэль. Анна достаточно уверена в своем новом доме, чтобы оставлять Кастиэля одного, когда у нее возникают дела за городом. Кастиэль также доволен таким положением вещей — это идеально в своей простоте.

Он не тревожится, и любая мысль запаниковать и пустился в бега перевешивается важностью затаиться. Кроме того, вряд ли у него есть еще какое-то место, где он хотел бы быть. Не считая пары охотников-одиночек, которые проезжают через Рексфорд по пути в более интересные места, риск того, что Кастиэля раскроют — мизерный.

Но все может измениться. Флот Майкла движется вдоль побережья, подпитывая слухи, что он ищет Люцифера, или порты для захвата, или и то, и другое. Увеличение нормирования топлива и продовольствия означает, что все больше людей будут двигаться на юг — не только перемещенное население, но и конвои в миссиях, которые будут поглощать местные запасы, чтобы обеспечить выполнение этих миссий.

— Мне через несколько дней надо ехать на свой блокпост, — сообщает Анна. — Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться. Посмотрим, что там происходит дальше по шоссе.

Кастиэля удивляет предложение. Он удивлен и заинтригован, ведь, значит, Анна почувствовала уверенность в их общей способности к маскировке и общем уровне безопасности в окружающей местности.

— Тебе не кажется это рискованным? — интересуется Кастиэль.

— Не рискованней того, когда ты болтаешься в своем магазине, и таинственные конвоиры заглядывают к тебе на работу поздороваться, — Анна пожимает плечами. — По крайней мере, если мы будем вместе, то сможем присматривать друг за другом. Кто знает? Вдруг для тебя найдется какая-нибудь другая, более удачная возможность затаиться поглубже.

Анна высказывает эту мысль так просто и небрежно, словно не она всего месяц назад боялась выпустить Кастиэля из виду даже на пять минут, когда они отправлялись в город за продуктами. Но в то время он был дезориентирован и плохо умел смешиваться с толпой.

С тех пор, конечно, стало лучше, и Кастиэлю кажется, что он готов к большему, даже если это что-то вроде наблюдения за Анной и изучения того, как она выполняет свою работу. Кастиэль уже усвоил нюансы того, как жить незаметным в маленьком континентальном городке, значит, может начать учиться тому, как стать незаметным курьером сообщений во время международного кризиса.

— Я спрошу Нору, смогу ли взять несколько дней отпуска, — говорит он.

***

Кастиэль снова начинает вести дневник. Теперь у него есть немного денег, и он покупает нормальные ручки, карандаши и блокнот с темно-зеленой обложкой из искусственной кожи. Разумеется, он не пишет ничего, что сулило бы неприятности, окажись дневник в чужих руках, поэтому страницы заполнены каракулями, набросками из жизни и грубыми копиями карт (он очень хорошо знаком с северным побережьем), случайными мыслями и выражениями, которые он подслушал на работе, но не понимает, и хотел бы узнать их значение.

Анна везет их по извилистым горным дорогам в Роулиншир, а Кастиэль, сидящий на пассажирском сидении, достает свой дневник и рисует окружающий пейзаж. Машина Анны — почти рухлядь, приобретенная таинственным способом, который ей еще предстоит объяснить, но вполне функциональная. Кастиэль рисует приборную панель, руки Анны на руле, очертания механизма замка дверей. Большую часть пути они не разговаривают, но тишина приятная, легкая. Иногда Анна напевает себе под нос какую-нибудь песню, и Кастиэль пытается придумать слова, чтобы подстроиться под мелодию.

Сам Роулиншир не так уж сильно отличается от Рексфорда. Здания похожи, однако Роулиншир не врезан в склон холма, как Рексфорд, и между его улицами больше пространства. В центре города такие же магазины, хотя их немного больше, плюс почта и телеграфное отделение. Анна ведет Кастиэля к последнему, где знакомит его с клерком, показывает, как отправить письмо Бальтазару, и объясняет работу системы передачи. Это _очень интересно_.

Если Анну и беспокоит эта поездка, ее беспокойство проявляется в случайных расспросах, все ли в порядке с Кастиэлем, и тайном наблюдении за всеми, с кем они пересекаются. И это неплохо, поскольку Кастиэль тоже изучает всех. Но никто не обращает на них внимания и не бросает подозрительных взглядов, когда Кастиэль не может скрыть свой акцент в той паре фраз, которые произносит. Пускай это и не самый большой город на перекрестке, но его расположение вдоль шоссе приучило его к проезжающим транзитом случайным незнакомцам. Кажется, здесь тоже все куда-то спешат. Возможно, потому, что этот город построен на более плоской земле, и люди думают, что ходить им нужно быстро.

Между Рексфордом и Роулинширем все же есть одно существенное различие — тут есть комнаты для беженцев в административном центре города. Анна ведет туда Кастиэля, как только заканчивает с делами, и показывает ему, как зарегистрироваться в приемной. Затем проводит через внутренний двор к классам, переоборудованным во временное убежище для переселенцев, которые проходят через город. Сегодня здесь немноголюдно: семья из четырех человек — они устроились в углу со спальными мешками, молодой человек, непринужденно беседующий с клерком, и пара женщин за столом, которые, кажется, заняты написанием писем.

— Хаэль пришла отсюда, да? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Да, именно, — Анна стоит перед списком регистрации, который висит на стене. В нем имена, даты и подписи людей, которые прошли через этот центр, плюс пара фотографий тех, кого ищут или которые ищут. Анна щелкает пальцем в воздухе, читая список имен.

— Они берут добровольцев?

— Для этого тебе нужно пройти проверку, — отвечает Анна. — Но так далеко на юге они не сильно усердствуют. Самое главное, что нужно — это транспорт и сеть. Транспорт — по очевидным причинам, а сеть, ну для того, чтобы знать, куда направлять транспорт.

— Да, это логично.

Здесь тихо, немногочисленные обитатели комнат притихли, занятые своими делами. Однако Кастиэль уверен, что дальше к северу дело обстоит иначе — такие вот центры наверняка забиты до отказа. Дин, конечно, достаточно говорит об этом, делится советами о том, как работают центры, и напоминает людям об их правах в таких местах, будь то временные жильцы или те, кто ищут своих близких.

Тут, по крайней мере, ситуация под контролем. Кастиэля это утешает — как минимум о некоторых людях хоть как-то заботятся, и есть неравнодушные, которые, в свою очередь, тоже разделяют заботу об остальных. Кастиэль всегда чувствовал себя ничтожным в этой схеме вещей, но сейчас — один из тех моментов, когда все хорошо. Он верит, что есть те, кто знает, что делать.

Анна толкает Кастиэля локтем, предупреждая, что собирается поговорить с освободившимся клерком. Кастиэль поправляет шляпу и плетется за ней.

***

Кастиэль был бы последним, кто сказал бы, что не верит в нелепые совпадения в реальной жизни. В конце концов, именно такое совпадение положило начало его месячному супружескому несчастью и привело к брачной татуировке на руке, возможно, не от того Винчестера. Может, когда-нибудь Кастиэль даже расскажет всю историю кому-то — Анне или Бальтазару, — хотя он и не представляет, как те отреагируют. Реальные события звучат нелепо даже для него самого.

Нелепо и то, что происходит во второй раз, когда Кастиэль оказывается в Роулиншире, через две недели после первой поездки.

Кастиэлю не нужно ехать с Анной на ее следующую проверку, но он наслаждался своим первым выездом из города, и ему кажется, что Нора рада, что он использует свои накопленные выходные для такой цели. Она ничего не спрашивала о его татуировке или семейном положении, однако временами излучала безмолвное беспокойство. Кастиэль ценит это, хотя и считает излишним. Во всяком случае, Анна согласна на его компанию, так что они едут.

Они останавливаются на почте для рассылки писем, Анна спорит с продавцом телеграмм о переводе денег в зону повышенного риска, а Кастиэль покупает национальную газету и прочую прессу из круглосуточного магазина рядом с почтой. Ему нравятся фотографии городских центров и оккупированных городов — передача Дина много рассказывает о них, но, увы, не показывает, как они выглядят.

Затем — в центр для беженцев. Та семья до сих пор не уехала, но в общей комнате есть еще несколько новых жильцов. Анна идет прямо к доске объявлений, пытаясь найти кого-то, кто должен был пройти через этот центр. Кастиэль стоит позади, ему любопытно, но он терпит и именно тогда его взгляд натыкается на молодую девушку, едва вышедшую из подросткового возраста, которая сидит за одним из столов в комнате и пытается завязать защитный амулет на задней части кеды.

Кастиэль не знает, что заставляет его подойти и заговорить с ней. Такое ему несвойственно, даже когда он не прячется под чужой личиной. Возможно, просто профессиональная гордость толкает его сделать несколько шагов к ней и посоветовать:

— Если вы закрепите его спереди, он превратиться в оружие.

Девушка смотрит на него сначала с подозрением, а затем задумчиво.

— Вряд ли у меня будет много шансов пнуть дракона.

— Ах. Да, — Кастиэль на мгновение замирает, наблюдая, как она возвращается к изучению задней части своей кеды. — Резина притупляет эффект.

Она снова смотрит на него.

— Чо?

— Резина — это не проводник, она заземляет эффект заклинания. Конечно, не блокирует его полностью, поскольку ничто не может этого сделать, кроме огня и его производных, но сильнее всего оно работает, если касается чего-то живого, предпочтительнее, человека, который пытается владеть им, потому что он черпает свою энергию из... — Кастиэль замолкает. — Прошу прощения. Я раньше... преподавал.

Девушка тихо смеется.

— Лады, это все объясняет, — она слегка наклоняет голову, приглашая Кастиэля сесть за стол. — Вам уже все показали?

— О, я не... я не беженец, — Кастиэль откашливается, когда девушка окидывает его взглядом с головы до ног. — Ну, то есть беженец, но здесь не останусь. Моя сестра приняла меня, — Он оглядывается на Анну, которая оживленно беседует с клерком.

— Круто, — в голосе девушки слышится легкая зависть. — Ладно. Так как же мне тогда надеть свой амулет?

— О. Я бы посоветовал сделать это вот так... — тихо говорит Кастиэль, показывая, как прикрепить амулет спереди к ее кеду, намотав его на шнурки, а не прикалывать к пятке. Девушка кивает с восторженным интересом, засыпает его вопросами, и Кастиэль объясняет. Может, они и чужие друг другу, но сейчас необычные времена.

— Э-э, Стив, — тихо говорит Анна. Когда Кастиэль смотрит на нее, она добавляет: — Мне нужно поговорить с секретаршей, с тобой все будет в порядке?

— Да, я буду здесь, — отвечает Кастиэль.

После того, как Анна исчезает в дверях, девушка говорит Кастиэлю:

— Я бы не приняла вас за Стива.

Кастиэль бросает на нее взгляд.

— А на Стивена больше похож?

— Может быть, — она усмехается. — Кстати, меня зовут Кейт.

— Приятно познакомиться, Кейт.

У Кейт появляется еще больше вопросов, о талисманах и других защитных безделушках, что в конечном итоге приводит к дискуссии о передовых защитных мерах. Кастиэль признается, что он совсем не эксперт и в лучшем случае может объяснить, как и почему это работает, но мало что может сказать насчет применения их в повседневной жизни. Кейт посмеивается, качает головой и говорит, как иронично, что она пропускает занятия в колледже, когда несколько недель назад она умоляла об отсрочке от работы.

— Они закрыли весь кампус? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Насколько я слышала, нет, — говорит Кейт. — Он не не слишком близко к Говард Лайн, но на прошлой неделе до меня дошли слухи, что соседний город взяли... как базу.

— Это прискорбно.

— У них там потрясающие морепродукты, так что я их не виню, — Кейт улыбается, когда Кастиэль сдавленно смеется. Ее странное чувство юмора странно успокаивает, и они обмениваются понимающими улыбками поверх ее украшенных серебром кед. — Я просто надеюсь, что все в порядке.

— Да, конечно.

Кастиэль почти не замечает, что его окружает. Он ведет интересный разговор, но все же осознает присутствие других людей в общей комнате. Вот семья в своем уютном уголке, и группа из четырех человек сидит вокруг радио на стене, из которого тихо доносится музыка; вот человек спит в спальном мешке, и клерк стоит у двери.

Есть еще один новоприбывший, едва заметный через открытую дверь. Кастиэль лишь краем глаза улавливает движение и решает, что тот читает объявления на доске.

Но затем мужчина ясным голосом говорит клерку:

— Здесь все перечислены?

Кастиэль не подпрыгивает. Он не смотрит на дверь, и Кейт не сводит с него глаз. И все же его лицо, вероятно, изменяется или, по крайней мере, становится совершенно бесстрастным, потому что Кейт хмурится сначала от удивления, а потом от беспокойства. Ее глаза мелькают в сторону вновь прибывшего.

Клерк отвечает утвердительно, добавляя, что все, кто прошел через центр, должным образом записаны. Человек, с которым он разговаривает, бормочет что-то невнятное и задает еще несколько вопросов в том же духе.

Будь в этой комнате зеркало, Кастиэль мог бы взглянуть на новоприбывшего. К сожалению, зеркала нет, поэтому Кастиэль наклоняется к Кейт и тихо говорит:

— Не могли бы вы описать мне этого джентльмена?

— Ладно, — очень тихо отвечает она. — Высокий, метра два ростом. Лысый, черный, крепкий. Хорошо одет, вид очень серьезный. Даже серьезнее вас.

За его спиной Уриэль — это, должен быть он, кузен Кастиэля — делится своим описанием с клерком:

— Я ищу своего кузена. Мы потеряли с ним контакт и очень переживаем. Он упрямый юноша и, думаю, точно не попросит помощи, но я знаю, что он ехал в этом направлении и не мог уйти далеко. Ему чуть за двадцать, каштановые волосы и карие глаза, рост метр и девяносто три сантиметра...

— Сэр, все, кто здесь побывал, отмечены на доске, — отвечает клерк. — Мы ведем тщательный учет, даже если они не ночуют здесь.

— Да, но я спрашиваю, видел ли ты его, — говорит Уриэль с тонким, как бумага, терпением, которое так хорошо известно Кастиэлю. — Он вполне мог использовать фальшивое имя для вашего регистрационного журнала, поэтому я его тебе и описываю.

Кастиэль не слышит невнятный ответ клерка, но очень легко представляет, как тому неловко перед лицом напирающего на него Уриэля. Тот не самый лучший допросчик, зато точно умеет производить пугающее впечатление.

— Он, должен был приехать сюда — это единственная дорога на шоссе, и со вчерашнего утра не было ни одного автобуса на юг, — говорит Уриэль. — Не может же твоя память быть настолько дырявой, иначе на что ты годишься?

— Я... мне очень жаль, сэр, но на доске...

— И это все, что ты можешь сказать?

У Кастиэля есть всего несколько секунд на принятие решения. Он достает из пиджака свой дневник и пишет короткую записку. За его спиной звучат удаляющиеся шаги Уриэля — он покидает комнату, поэтому Кастиэль вырывает листок и втискивает его в руки Кейт.

— Моя сестра скоро вернется, — торопливо говорит Кастиэль. — Не могли бы вы передать ей это?

— Да, конечно, — говорит Кейт. Она совершенно не смущена и не задает вопросов — просто кивает ему и деловито сжимает записку. У Кастиэля мелькает мысль, уж не значит ли это, что ей хорошо известно, каково это — бежать и прятаться. Но сейчас на это нет времени, поскольку Кастиэль должен встать и последовать за Уриэлем, пока тот не исчез.

— Спасибо, Кейт, — благодарит Кастиэль. — Возможно, мы еще встретимся.

***

Уриэль почти не старается слиться с местными жителями, что весьма красноречиво говорит о его душевном состоянии. Он одет не так официально, как обычно при дворе, но его одежда все еще заметно дорогая. Прибавьте к этому его прямую осанку и уверенные шаги, и станет ясно, что он тут совсем не ради убежища.

А вот Кастиэль отлично сливается с окружающими и максимально незаметно следует за Уриэлем по улицам Роулиншира, прочь от ратуши, в сторону центра города. Кастиэль подозревает, что он не такой уж и незаметный в своей слежке, когда бежит, едва не наступая на пятки Уриэлю, но в пользу Кастиэля работает тот факт, что тот не смотрит по сторонам. Уриэль — это поезд, который с ревом мчится по этой чужой улице, игнорируя все любопытные взгляды.

Известно лишь одно: тот ищет кого-то, и это — не Кастиэль. Уриэль — дворянин высокого положения, и любое порученное ему задание должно быть в высшей степени приоритетным. Его не волнует, что все видят в нем иностранца, значит, он намерен эффективно прочесать город и двигаться дальше.

Кастиэлю почти ничего не известно, и это хуже всего. Ему стоило бы открыться перед своим кузеном, ведь тот в прошлом всегда выступал за него и о нем у Кастиэля остались хорошие воспоминания, но сейчас смутные времена, и отношения в семье не стабильны. Все, что он может сделать — это проследить за Уриэлем и выяснить его намерения.

Вообще-то, Кастиэль _не обязан_ этого делать. Можно было просто остаться в центре для беженцев и рассказать Анне о том, как он почти столкнулся с их кузеном, и как же несвойственно Уриэлю показаться в этом тихом уголке страны, когда его место в самом сердце грандиозного конфликта — войны в королевской семье.

Но Кастиэлю хочется знать. Он обязан выяснить, что задумал его кузен, потому что слишком странно встретить его здесь, лично разыскивающего кого-то — и даже не его самого. Этот район практически не вызывал интереса, через него проходили в основном редкие дворяне и охотники, и если действия Уриэля — тайная прелюдия к внезапным изменениям, то Кастиэль должен об этом знать. Как и Анна со своими знакомыми. Он обязан выяснить все, что в его силах.

Уриэль заезжает в разные места: на почту, в два отделения банка, в офис шерифа и продуктовый магазин. Его лицо бесстрастно, но Кастиэлю кажется, что его раздражение растет каждый раз, когда тот снова уходит с пустыми руками. Он ведет себя, как человек, который уверен, что его цель — буквально за углом, а значит, жертва уже почти на крючке.

На город почти опустился закат, когда Уриэль — а с ним и Кастиэль — делает передышку. Расспросы Уриэля у горожан приводят его в мотель на окраине города. Здесь меньше людей, и это усложняет слежку, вынуждая Кастиэля нырнуть за угол офиса мотеля, когда Уриэль едва не увидел его.

Очевидно, цель Уриэля здесь, в одном из номеров мотеля. И этот кто-то вылезает из окна и бежит, потому что именно это Кастиэль и видит, выглянув из-за угла. Уриэль ходил пешком весь день, но это нисколько не помешало ему — он рвется через парковку мотеля за своей добычей, сбивая ее на землю, и совершенно не заботясь о свидетелях.

Они, сцепившись, катаются по гравию, голос Уриэля резок и груб. Человек под ним — мужчина, а может, и нет, Кастиэль слишком далеко, чтобы различить — молотит руками и ногами, но не зовет на помощь местных, чтобы те оттащили от него этого явного иностранца.

Кастиэль не понимает, что происходит. И времени на раздумья у него нет. Уриэль заводит руки своей жертвы за спину и тычет ее лицом в землю. Вокруг толпятся какие-то люди, кто-то из прохожих сердито интересуется, что происходит, а Уриэль рявкает, что это их не касается.

Кастиэль выходит из своего укромного уголка и направляется к суматохе. Его разум лихорадочно работает, а сердце колотится, но он все еще способен спокойно идти, чтобы присоединиться к глазеющим на происходящее. В подобном мотеле не будет охраны, но вскоре кто-то может позвонить властям, если уже этого не сделали. Уриэль тоже должен это знать, поэтому действовать он будет быстро. И Кастиэль не может отстать.

— Эй! — кричит мужчина, пытаясь привлечь внимание Уриэля. — В чем дело? Что натворил этот парень?

— Много чего, уверяю вас, — спокойно отвечает Уриэль. Его куртка немного помята, когда он поднимается на ноги, волоча за собой пленника. — Если уйдешь моего пути, я уйду с твоего.

Кастиэль подошел близко и при виде лица парнишки, у него перехватывает дыхание. Мальчик — нет, _мужчина_ , мысленно поправляет он, — в руках Уриэля — Сэм Винчестер. У него спутанные волосы и темная щетина на подбородке, но это определенно он.

Разгневанный местный житель выходит вперед, почти нос к носу с Уриэлем.

— Как насчет того, чтобы показать нам какие-нибудь дорожные документы, приятель?

Уриэль фыркает себе под нос, совершенно не впечатленный этим напором, и отпихивает местного с дороги.

— Я внесу это в свое расписание.

— Эй, ты куда...

Кастиэль бросается вперед, останавливая мужчину, хватает его за руку.

— Позовите шерифа, — настойчиво шипит он. — Звоните шерифу, прямо сейчас.

Мужчина быстро моргает, кивает, когда до него доходит, и затем мчится в офис мотеля. Остальные прохожие не так рвутся вмешиваться и неловко отходят назад.

Кастиэль оборачивается. Теперь он на открытом месте и не вздрагивает, когда видит, что Уриэль смотрит прямо на него. Сначала на его лице появляется замешательство и презрение, а затем удивленное узнавание.

— Ка...

— Стив, — резко поправляет Кастиэль. — Меня зовут Стив. Конечно, ты помнишь, Уриэль.

— А, — говорит Уриэль. — Понимаю.

Он все еще крепко держит свою добычу, которая теперь хмурится и переводит взгляд с Уриэля на Кастиэля и обратно.

Если Кастиэль сейчас побежит, Уриэль не станет преследовать его — синица в руках и так далее. Но это совсем не лучший курс действий, особенно когда у Кастиэля так мало ресурсов под рукой. Лучше оставаться на месте и многозначительно поглядывать на контору мотеля.

— Скоро здесь появятся власти, — говорит Кастиэль.

— М-м-м, да, — Похоже, Уриэль тоже не хочет двигаться. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Кастиэль резко поворачивается к кузену, его взгляд откровенно оценивающий. Кажется немного странным делать это, когда он столько недель наоборот пригибался и втягивал голову в плечи, избегая зрительного контакта, но вернуться к прежнему «я» довольно легко. Он и Уриэль — королевские кузены, которые снова встречаются впервые за несколько месяцев, и Кастиэль способен игнорировать свое колотящееся сердце, чтобы рискнуть и сказать:

— Скажи мне, что ты не работаешь на Майкла.

На мгновение лицо Уриэля становится непроницаемым. Затем в уголке его рта появляется легкое подергивание, а затем глаза загораются весельем.

— Конечно, нет.

— Хорошо, — Кастиэль начинает поворачиваться. — Тогда идите своей дорогой.

— Подожди, — говорит Уриэль. Кастиэль оборачивается и вопросительно поднимает бровь. — Идем со мной. Мы не виделись... слишком долго.

— У тебя есть машина? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Да, но не здесь. В городе.

— Тогда поторопись. Если шериф набросится на тебя, не жди, что я буду торчать поблизости.

Уриэль понимающе кивает.

— Конечно, нет.

Сэм выглядит совершенно сбитым с толку, когда его тащат, но Кастиэль лишь бросает на него равнодушный взгляд.

***

Возвращение обратно в центр кажется очень странным — Уриэль быстро тащит за собой удивительно послушного Сэма. Никто их не останавливает, хотя Кастиэль догадывается, что шерифская контора получит или уже получила описание Уриэля и Сэма, а значит, Уриэль должен покинуть город как можно скорее.

А пока тот ведет их в свой гостиничный номер, куда они могут войти после того, как бегло протрут лицо Сэма и накроют его плечи курткой Уриэля, чтобы скрыть связанные руки. Все это время Сэм не произносит ни слова — ни протестов, ни мольбы, ни зова о помощи. Даже когда они оказываются в комнате Уриэля и дверь за ним заперта, Сэм просто падает в кресло, когда Уриэль подталкивает его к нему. На лице Сэма все еще видны царапины от гравия, по которому возил его Уриэль, но ему, похоже, все равно.

Уриэль делает глубокий вдох и расправляет плечи — несомненно, наслаждается хорошо выполненной работой.

— Ты его знаешь?

— Это вопрос с подвохом? — Кастиэль смотрит на Сэма, но тот отворачивается. — В последний раз я слышал, что он присоединился к делу Люцифера. Но меня не удивило его бегство. Он же только этим и занимается.

Сэм вздрагивает. Уриэль тихонько смеется и касается плеча Кастиэля, поворачивает его и быстро обнимает.

— Рад тебя видеть, — говорит он. — Да еще в добром здравии.

Кастиэль сохраняет нейтральную улыбку.

— Все зависит от того, что ты подразумеваешь под словом «добрым», не так ли? Необходимость делать это, — он показывает на свое лицо, — чтобы оставаться неузнанным, так себе радость.

— Но посмотри на свой успех! — говорит Уриэль. — Тебя никто не видел с тех пор, как ты вырвался из лап Майкла. Пара слухов, тут и там, но ты ускользнул от всех, а это не многим под силу. Я впечатлен, Кастиэль.

Кастиэль вздыхает.

— Как приятно услышать свое настоящее имя.

— Конечно, конечно, — рука Уриэля скользит вниз по руке Кастиэля и обхватывает локоть. Его хватка немного сильнее, чем нужно, и Кастиэль не может не понимать ее смысла. — Кастиэль. Я могу помочь тебе. Я знаю людей, которые могут помочь.

— Ты имеешь в виду Люцифера и его приспешников, — уточняет Кастиэль. — Ты связал свою судьбу с ублюдочным братом.

Уриэль широко улыбается, довольный, а не оскорбленный.

— Ты имеешь в виду _отвергнутого_ брата? Точно такого же, каким был и ты сам когда-то — брошенным ребенком, — его голос становится мягче: — Ты должен встретиться с ним. У вас так много общего.

— Меня не интересуют ваши дрязги, — Кастиэль отстраняется от Уриэля, но только для того, чтобы показать, что не хочет, чтобы его трогали. — Забирай своего... _беглеца_ и возвращайся к своему хозяину.

Уриэль весело качает головой.

— Ты совсем не изменился, — он подходит к раковине, наполняет стакан и делает глоток. Сэм так и не сдвинулся со стула, но Кастиэль пока не решается взглянуть на него. Все его внимание должно быть сосредоточено на Уриэле. — Ты пришел сюда со мной. Зачем?

Кастиэль стискивает зубы, но не отвечает.

— Потому что тебя поймали в ловушку и ты был один... сколько уже? — Уриэль снисходительно фыркает. — Тебя так долго окружала деревенщина, что увидеть знакомое лицо стало облегчением. Ты рад видеть кого-то из _семьи_. Кастиэль, ты не одинок. Возможно, я и выполнял свою роль при дворе, но это всегда было... скрытно. Трусливо. _Ты_ первый человек, кто открыто бросил вызов Майклу. Когда я услышал о случившимся, о том, как ловко ты вырвался из его лап, я ощутил гордость. Я был горд, это такая честь знать тебя.

— Я сделал это не ради Люцифера, — огрызается Кастиэль.

— Нет, но в каком-то смысле ты продолжил его работу. И унизил Майкла, открыв дверь его брату.

Кастиэль отворачивается.

— Тебе не нужно напоминать мне, что я предатель...

— _Вовсе нет_! — Уриэль бросается вперед, хватая Кастиэля за предплечья и яростно встряхивая его. — Ты — настоящий герой. Майкл — эгоцентричный хулиган, недостойный своего поста. Он был неправ по отношению ко всем нам, своим собственным родственникам, и наконец — _наконец —то_ мы близки к тому, чтобы поставить его на место.

— Нет, это не так, — усмехается Кастиэль. — Майкл захватил почти все северо-восточное побережье, а что сделали вы? Взорвали несколько кораблей. Подали на него в суд. Оскорбили его родословную.

— Это еще не все, — спокойно говорит Уриэль. — Уверяю тебя. Планы Люцифера... основательны.

Кастиэль проводит рукой по лицу. Он подумывает сесть на кровать, которая стоит совсем рядом, но решает не делать этого. Вместо этого он просто стоит, усталый и нерешительный, и тут Уриэль нежно кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Это место недостойно тебя, — тихо говорит Уриэль. — Пойдем домой.

— Домой? — смеется Кастиэль. — А где он, дом?

— В Хортусе, если хочешь, — говорит Уриэль. — Или здесь, если ты полюбил этот... клочок земли. Горы весьма красивы, и очень жаль, что нынешние обитатели не ценят этого.

Кастиэль вздыхает.

— Просто скажи мне, что ты собираешься делать с мальчиком.

— Винчестером? — Уриэль вздрагивает от неожиданности. — Ты был прав. Он сбежал от Люцифера, и мне поручили вернуть его. Если я привезу тебя с собой, это станет настоящим переворотом.

— Я помогу погрузить его в твою машину, но не могу...

— Пока не отвечай, — Уриэль сжимает плечо Кастиэля. — Но ты прав, нам не стоит терять время.

Они обращают внимание на Сэма, который настороженно смотрит на них. Он выглядит неловко со связанными за спиной руками, но не делает ни малейшего движения и даже не шевелится в кресле.

Кастиэль отступает назад ровно настолько, чтобы оказаться вне поля зрения Уриэля, и осторожно берет декоративные часы с бокового столика. Уриэль занят тем, что хватает Сэма за рубашку, готовый поднять его на ноги, когда Кастиэль ударяет Уриэля часами по затылку.

Тот спотыкается, вскрикивая от неожиданности, но Кастиэль снова бьет, еще сильнее. Широко раскрытыми от шока глазами Сэм наблюдает, как Уриэль падает на землю, а потом медленно поднимает голову и смотрит на Кастиэля.

— Предположим, местные власти ищут тебя и Уриэля, — говорит Кастиэль. Он быстро роется в карманах Уриэля, отыскивая перочинный нож и ключи. — Хочешь подождать здесь, пока тебя найдут?

— Что? — хрипит Сэм, и откашливается, прежде чем снова заговорить. — Я не... что?

— Вставай. Давай, давай же, вставай! — Кастиэль рывком поднимает Сэма на ноги, сбрасывает куртку с его плеч и разрезает ножом пластиковые стяжки вокруг запястья. — Если хочешь идти, нужно уходить прямо сейчас.

— Но... — Сэм смотрит на Уриэля, — почему ты только что... Эм, да! Да, я хочу уйти.

— Хорошо, — Кастиэль быстро идет к двери, осторожно открывает ее, проверяя, пуст ли коридор, и нетерпеливо отмахивается от Сэма, когда тот медленно догоняет его. — Поговорим позже, ладно? А сейчас давай воспользуемся твоими длинными ногами.

— Ладно, — ошеломленно говорит Сэм.

***

Анна ждет у своей машины, которая все еще стоит за прачечной, где она ее и припарковала. Кастиэль при виде сестры вздыхает с облегчением и совершенно не обращает внимания на ее скрещенные на груди руки и раздраженный вид, а также то, что она и не делает ни малейшего движения, чтобы завести двигатель, несмотря на безмолвные попытки Кастиэля подтолкнуть ее к этому.

Анна мотает головой в сторону Сэма.

— Кто это?

— Сэм Винчестер, — Когда лицо Анны меняется, Кастиэль добавляет: — Мой деверь.

— Я знаю, кто такой _Сэм Винчестер_ , — резко отвечает Анна. — Он что, с неба свалился? В буквальном смысле, судя по его лицу?

Сэм морщится, но Кастиэль быстро говорит:

— Уриэль охотится за ним. Я объясню, но предлагаю поехать и сделаю это по дороге.

— Ты хочешь взять его с собой? — Анна вздыхает и открывает дверцу машины. — Ты хочешь взять его с собой. Хорошо. Ну, поехали.

Кастиэль почти заталкивает Сэма в машину и говорит:

— Сэм, это моя сестра Анна.

— Привет, — отвечает тот, забираясь на заднее сиденье и отодвигаясь, чтобы дать Кастиэлю место. — Э-эм.

— Есть ли что-нибудь, что мы должны знать, прежде чем покинем сцену? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Кто-то еще с тобой, или что-нибудь важное, что ты оставил?

— Нет, — отвечает Сэм. — Нет, я — это, собственно, все.

Удача на их стороне. Она и свободное городское движение, которое без проблем вывело их из Роулиншира. Кастиэль не знает, насколько активны местные правоохранительные органы, но лучше перестраховаться, чем сожалеть, и он надеется, что кто-нибудь скоро найдет Уриэля и позаботится о его сотрясении мозга.

— Уриэль знает, что я в этом районе, — говорит Кастиэль. — Мне больше нельзя сюда приезжать.

— Возможно, мне тоже придется перенести отсюда свои операции, — произносит Анна. — Кстати, что это? У тебя талант натыкаться на Винчестеров, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидаешь?

— Будь это так, я смог бы пообщаться с лордом Генри, о чем всегда мечтал.

— Я направлялся на юг, — неожиданно говорит Сэм. — Я, гм. Просто ждал следующего автобуса. Я знал, что за мной кого-то послали, но не думал, что они окажутся так близко.

— Они? — спрашивает Анна.

Сэм колеблется, его лицо искажено болью. Однако это нужно произнести, поэтому Кастиэль говорит:

— Люцифер.

Выражение лица Анны, сидящей за рулем, не видно, но плечи ее напряжены. Без сомнения, она размышляет о последствиях этого и, однозначно, придет к тем же выводам, что и Кастиэль. Уриэль работает на Люцифера и, вероятно, уже какое-то время подрывал власть Майкла при дворе, прежде чем окончательно сжег за собой все мосты и присоединился к его брату. Люцифер утратил контроль над Сэмом — человеком, который потенциально может рассказать о его операциях, и в следующий раз отправит кого-то посерьезнее Уриэля, чтобы разобраться с ним.

— Он далеко? — спрашивает Анна. — Люцифер.

— Когда я сбежал, они все еще стояли лагерем в Холлоу-крик. У дедушки Кэмпбелла... там дом. Кажется, это было неделю назад?

Это довольно далеко от Роулиншира, и нужно прорваться по крайней мере через два контрольно-пропускных пункта, о которых вспоминает Кастиэль по картам Анны. Это более чем объясняет бледность Сэма и его налитые кровью глаза. Люцифер никак не может послать войска незамеченными — Уриэль, вероятно, самое большее, кем он лишил пожертвовать.

— Черт, — выдыхает Сэм. Он все еще смотрит на Кастиэля, озадаченный и встревоженный. — Почему ты мне помог? Ты меня _не знаешь_.

— Я знаю Уриэля, — говорит Кастиэль. На переднем сиденье Анна заливается резким смехом. — Я слышал то, чего он не говорил — о его презрении к Республике и о его убеждении, что она не принадлежит своему народу. А ты? Ты убегаешь от него. Этого достаточно.

— Но так не должно быть, — возражает Сэм. — Я... я бросил своего брата. Бросил _тебя_.

Кастиэль и правда едва знает Сэма, зато ему хорошо известно, что значит идти по пути добрых намерений, пошедших наперекосяк. Бесконечные разговоры Дина о Сэме изначально предвзяты — Дин любит его слишком сильно, чтобы иметь четкое представление того, кто его брат. Кастиэль же видит перед собой паренька, напуганного и отчаявшегося, который позволил Уриэлю обращаться с собой, как с куском мяса, и который ни разу не позвал на помощь, потому что не хотел этого или не чувствовал, будто заслужил ее. Этот парень бежит на юг, прочь от семьи, которая любит его и может защитить.

Это так знакомо и ужасно злит Кастиэля. Он знает, что делать с гневом.

— Ты голоден? — спрашивает он. — Мы можем где-нибудь раздобыть еды.

Сэм качает головой.

— Ты не обязан этого делать...

— Я хочу, — настаивает Кастиэль. — И тебе придется выполнять то, что я захочу, ведь ты, в некотором смысле, бросил меня у алтаря.

Сэм ошеломлен моргает.

— Хм.

— Это была шутка, — добавляет Кастиэль. — Просто чтобы все было ясно.

— О, — слабо произносит Сэм. — Ладно.

***

Анна на взводе, и это хорошо, потому что кто-то должен быть на взводе. Кастиэль слишком занят Сэмом — он рассматривает его раны, состояние одежды, грязь на волосах и руках. Трудно сказать, долго ли он в бегах — Сэм, кажется, в приличной форме, не считая грязи и усталости. Но его глаза... Это глаза побежденного, и от этого он кажется одновременно старше и моложе того человека, которого Кастиэль впервые встретил много месяцев назад, и оба они неловко и неуклюже пытались завести светскую беседу за чаем.

Машина Анны грохочет по темнеющим дорогам, и желания разговаривать нет ни у кого. Они ненадолго останавливаются в закусочной, чтобы взять что-нибудь на вынос, но быстро едут дальше, Анна настаивает свернуть с главных дорог. Кастиэль не знает, куда они направляются, но доверяет ей выбрать наиболее выгодный для них маршрут.

Наконец Анна въезжает в уединенно стоящий мотель.

— Думаю, нам следует остановиться здесь на ночь. Согласны? Я знаю менеджера, все должно быть в порядке.

Кастиэль не против, а Сэм только пожимает плечами.

Они снимают комнату на двоих и просят дополнительную кушетку. У Сэма нет никакой одежды, кроме той, что на нем, поэтому Кастиэль достает кое-что из своего рюкзака.

— Не волнуйся, она не моя, — говорит он, когда Сэм отказывается.

Пока Сэм моется в ванной, Кастиэль пользуется возможностью поговорить с Анной.

— Я знаю, что это нарушает все планы. Но я не ожидал найти его и Уриэля.

— Ты же следил за Уриэлем, — натянуто говорит Анна. — И сам это выбрал.

— Я оставил тебе записку.

Анна вздыхает. Ее гнев отличается от гнева Кастиэля, и она имеет на это право. Кастиэль не возражает, когда она отходит от него, подходит к столу и начинает рыться в пластиковых пакетах с их ужином.

— Я не мог бросить его, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Я и не говорю, что ты должен был это сделать. Возможно, я сделала бы то же самое. Мне просто не нравится мои ощущения, когда я возвращаюсь туда, где оставила тебя, и вдруг обнаруживаю, что ты пропал. То еще веселье.

Кастиэлю нечего на это ответить. Он виновато опускает голову.

— Включи радио, — говорит Анна. — Мы уже пропустили начало.

Кастиэль резко садится. Взгляд на часы подтверждает, что уже далеко за семь. Как и в большинстве мотелей этого района, здесь есть радио, встроенное в стол между кроватями. Кастиэль немедленно подходит к нему, нажимая на кнопки и пытаясь понять, как оно работает.

Сэм выходит из ванной как раз в тот момент, когда голос Дина наполняет комнату:

_«...Колледж сейчас в безопасности, но предположительно, они сами о себе позаботятся.»_

Анна ужинает, слушая передачу, но Кастиэль смотрит на Сэма. Кастиэль не сводит глаз с двери ванной, когда тот переступил порог, и поэтому видит каждое изменение на его выразительном (возможно, непреднамеренно) лице, когда голос Дина проникает в его сознание. Замешательство, узнавание, еще большее замешательство, а затем ошеломленное понимание.

Сэм, пошатываясь, выходит из ванной, привлеченный уверенным голосом Дина:

_«Итак, вернемся ко всем, кто собирается перебраться через Илайн — просто помните, что это не приглашение на вечеринку. По крайней мере, повремените, пока я сам туда не доберусь, слышите? Это я, конец эфира и спокойной ночи»._

Раздается звуковой сигнал, и в комнате снова воцаряется тишина. Анна все еще ест, но теперь она смотрит на Сэма.

— Поужинаешь?

— О, — говорит Сэм, выходя из ступора. — Да.

Сэм ест медленно и осторожно, он явно погружен в мысли об услышанном. Кастиэль знает — теперь радиостанция Дина наверняка уже не так секретна — Нора и Лайла знают о ней, и контакты Анны, и мало ли других не-охотников узнали о ней так же, как Кастиэль. Поэтому немного удивительно, что Сэм _не_ в курсе, потому что Люцифер наверняка узнал о ее существовании давным-давно.

Пока Кастиэль ест (и продолжает изучать Сэма), он понимает, что логично, если бы Люцифер держал Сэма в неведении ради его контроля. Такому призу в любом случае не годится иметь доступ к своей семье. Кастиэль, конечно, только предполагает, но методы его семьи, как правило... предсказуемы.

— У тебя что-то с желудком? — любезно спрашивает Анна.

Сэм слегка подпрыгивает, словно забыл, что он не один.

— Кхэм. Нет, ничего. Все нормально.

Ситуация неловкая, сплошная неопределенность и отсутствие четкого маршрута дальнейших действий. Сначала нужно было сбежать от Уриэля, потом — достать немного еды и наполнить желудки. Сэм, похоже, не склонен к разговорам, хотя Кастиэль и не винит его — они с Анной для него незнакомцы, их намерения неясны.

Как только с ужином покончено и Анна уходит в ванную, Кастиэль прочищает горло.

— Сэм. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты кое-что послушал.

Сэм с любопытством следит за Кастиэлем, когда он идет к своей сумке. Плеер все еще там, как и несколько его кассет. Ему не удалось записать сегодняшнюю передачу, но все же кое-что есть у его надежного маленького компаньона. На кассетах стоят даты, и Кастиэль слушал их достаточно часто, чтобы знать, какую выбрать в первой.

— Вот, — Кастиэль протягивает ему плеер, кассета уже внутри и готова к воспроизведению. — Послушай немного.

Сэм надевает наушники, не сводя глаз с Кастиэля. Он мужчина, но в этот момент он выглядит ужасно молодым, в его взгляде на Кастиэля явное ожидание, что он такой же, как его кузены. Сэму наверняка довелось немало их повидать, не считая Люцифера и Уриэля. Кастиэль не упрекает Сэма в том, что тот так смотрит на него; он лишь сожалеет, что это выражение вообще появилось на его лице.

Затем Сэм нажимает на воспроизведение, и его внимание мгновенно переключается.

Это должен быть личный момент. Кастиэль отступает к кровати, которую выбрал для ночлега, оставляя Сэма наедине с записью. Кастиэль и Сэм могут почти не знать друг друга, но у них есть Дин — их точка соприкосновения. Дин Винчестер — радиофантом, каждое его слово наполнено надеждой, радостью и тревогой, его бестелесный голос более живой, чем иногда кажется Кастиэлю.

Сэм слушает кассету, пока она не заканчивается, а затем переворачивает ее на другую сторону, а после берет следующую, которую Кастиэль спокойно кладет на стол рядом с ним. Сэм все еще слушает, когда Кастиэль заканчивает чистить зубы и готовиться ко сну. Он всего раз бросает взгляд в его сторону, просто чтобы проверить — Сэм закрывает глаза рукой, и рот, едва видимый под ним, искривлен очень знакомым образом.

Сэм, должно быть, чувствует что Кастиэль наблюдает за ним, потому что он поднимает голову и опускает руку, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Глаза Сэма блестят и смотрит он немного дико.

— Он скучает по тебе, — говорит Кастиэль. — Очень.

— Я не могу вернуться, — хрипло отвечает Сэм. — Я... я не могу, то, что я натворил...

— Он все простит, — перебивает его Кастиэль. Анна уже лежит под одеялом в своей постели, но, вероятно, еще не спит. Это не важно. — На самом деле, готов поспорить, он уже это сделал.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, _я им помогал_ , — У Сэма дрожат руки, когда он снимает наушники, и те с грохотом падают на стол. — Я помогал Люциферу и его генералам, я рассказал им все, что знал, где атаковать, какие пути отрезать. Я разговаривал с ними часами, обсуждая лучшие способы проникнуть в столицу. _Вот_ что я сделал.

— Не ты один, — говорит Кастиэль. — Были и другие...

— Я свыкся с этим! — кричит Сэм. — Думал, что защищаю свою страну, но распахнул ее настежь для чужака!

— Люцифер использовал тебя, — говорит Анна. Она села в кровати, лицо ее мрачно и сердито. — Когда ты узнал истинные масштабы его намерений?

— Несколько недель назад, — дрожащим голосом отвечает Сэм. — Слушайте, его же сослал родной отец, верно? А теперь брат готовил вторжение, и он выставил это так, будто хотел дать нам шанс на победу. Он знает стратегию Майкла, то, как он думает. Он собирался учить нас, помогать нам защищаться.

— Это не совсем правда, — криво усмехается Кастиэль.

— Но я ему _не доверял_. Ни ему, ни его людям, ни... — Сэм замолкает, качая головой. — Я знаю, как это работает. Враг моего врага — мой друг.

Кастиэль удивленно смотрит на него.

— Ты думал, что справишься с ним. И пытался использовать Люцифера, чтобы защитить свой народ.

— Да. Я все это сделал нарочно, — мрачно говорит Сэм. — Тебе не понять. Мы не идеальны, я знаю, но это мой дом, и я не собирался сидеть сложа руки и позволять кому-то пытаться нагнуть нас только потому, что гребаный Совет не мог вытащить свои головы из задниц. Дин будет выкручиваться, как хочет, но мной никто не манипулировал. Меня заставили.

— Сэм, — говорит Анна. Она поднялась с кровати и теперь босиком идет к столу и твердо опускает руку на плечо Сэма. В этом она всегда была лучше Кастиэля. — Ладно. Ты принял несколько решений, и они оказались ошибочными. Но на самом деле у тебя еще остался выбор. Зная, что вы делали, и изучая то, что ты узнал, можно решить, что делать дальше.

Сэм не стряхивает руку Анны, но это мало о чем говорит.

— Мне крайне опасно оставаться здесь. Я слишком много знаю.

— Дин защитит тебя, — говорит Кастиэль. — От твоих же родичей, если понадобится. Не только ты присоединился к Люциферу, и не все можно разделить на черное и белое.

— Он специально тянет время, — говорит Сэм. — И позволяет Майклу гоняться за ним по всей стране, позволяет местным жителям — Эллен, охотникам и всем, кто не выбрал сторону — сражаться с Майклом, чтобы использовать его ресурсы. Таким образом, Люцифер может атаковать одним прямым попаданием и вывести его из строя.

Как только Сэм произносит это, его глаза закрываются, а рот открывается в беззвучном выдохе. Наверняка, он долго держал это в себе.

— А Люцифер знает, что тебе это известно? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Понятия не имею. Он мне не говорил, я вроде как... догадался.

Анна тихо садится на стул рядом с Сэмом. Берет его руку в свои и нежно гладит. Когда она смотрит на Кастиэля, взгляд ее суров, но встревожен. Сегодня вечером, они может и в безопасности здесь, но кота в мешке не утаишь.

Сэм откашливается.

— Есть еще кое-что, — он высвобождает свою руку из руки Анны и использует ее, чтобы закатать правый рукав. У Кастиэля перехватывает дыхание при виде темных линий на его коже, изящных и опасных, обвивающих его руку. Сэм невесело смеется. — Те из нас, кто был в... ближайшем кругу, должны были принести клятву верности, как только началась битва.

— Благодаря этому он может найти тебя везде? — в ужасе шепчет Анна.

— Точность не полная, но она может сообщить Люциферу о его близости, на каком он расстоянии, — говорит Кастиэль. Он пересекает комнату, чтобы получше рассмотреть татуировку, и велит Сэму положить руку на стол. Она меньше брачной, и на другой руке. Кастиэль почти смеется; Люцифер пошел и свел на нет цель связи, почти так же, как Майкл с ним. Братья не такие уж разные.

— Я могу это нейтрализовать, — говорит Кастиэль. — Здесь у меня нет средств, но это можно сделать. Однако, мне придется пустить тебе кровь.

— Я и сам пускал себе кровь, — говорит Сэм.

В этот момент Кастиэль замечает неуклюжие порезы на внутренней стороне локтя Сэма, где тот пытался нейтрализовать магию. Это объясняет, почему он такой бледный.

— Я все сделаю правильно, — говорит Кастиэль. — Если хочешь. Ты знаешь, кем я работал.

Это вызывает у Сэма легкую улыбку.

— Да, я читал твое досье. О боже, Кастиэль... Кас, — он слегка взмахивает другой рукой — той, которую Кастиэль не держит, чтобы рассмотреть татуировку, — и ловит Кастиэля за предплечье. Он беспокойно сжимает пальцы, а затем нервно водит ими по по руке Кастиэля, получая поддержку от прикосновения — Дин обычно делал то же самое, вспоминает Кастиэль. Глаза Сэма подозрительно блестят.

— Ничего страшного, — заверяет его Кастиэль. — Нам нужно найти аптекаря.

— Я знаю одного, — говорит Анна. — Можем поехать завтра.

Хорошо. Это четкий план, а Кастиэль любит планы. Анна может вести их, Кастиэль перечислит все, что ему нужно, и они втроем обсудят денежный вопрос, чтобы осуществить это. Им также придется найти кого-то, кто расскажет о планах Люцифера, ведь Кастиэль и Анна не знают, как отправить такое сообщение тем, кто больше всего нуждается в этой информации. Жаль, что у Дина нет горячей линии.

Когда Сэм снова говорит, его голос тихий и неуверенный:

— Он не сердился на меня? Дин, когда я сбежал... разве он не?..

Кастиэль наклоняет голову, ловя взгляд Сэма и удерживая его.

— Нет. Он злился, что ты думаешь, будто должен бежать, но гораздо больше беспокоился о твоем благополучии.

— О, ну, разумеется, — Сэм быстро моргает. — Да.

— Тебе сказали, что он разозлился из-за того, что его заставили занять твое место? — спрашивает Кастиэль. Выражение лица Сэма — достаточный ответ, поэтому Кастиэль добавляет: — Нет, он никогда не злился на тебя. В основном радовался, что ты выбрался. Хотя и испытал бы большее облегчение, если бы увидел тебя лично и убедился, что ты не попал в беду.

Сэм молча кивает. Аура тревоги вокруг него не рассеивается, но Кастиэлю кажется, что ему очень нужно было это услышать. Сэм, может, и не совсем поверит, пока не поговорит с Дином лично, но Кастиэль надеется, что пока этого достаточно.

— Э-э, можно я?.. — Сэм снова тянется к плееру.

— Конечно, — говорит Кастиэль. — Пожалуйста, слушай сколько хочешь.

Сегодня они отдохнут, а завтра двинутся в путь. Маловероятно, что Уриэль или кто-то еще по выбору Люцифера в одночасье выследит их, независимо от того, активна ли татуировка верности Сэма или нет.

Кастиэль направляется к своей койке, но у него на пути встает Анна.

— Дин?

Кастиэль вздрагивает.

— Что?

— Ведущий на радио, — медленно произносит Анна, и ее глаза, как лазерные лучи, смотрят на Кастиэля. — И давно ты знаешь, что это Дин?

— Еще несколько минут назад я не знал наверняка, — спокойно говорит Кастиэль. В основном это даже можно считать правдой. — Сэм подтвердил это.

Анна хмурится.

— Кастиэль...

— Это гораздо важнее, — быстро добавляет Кастиэль. — Нам нужно отвезти Сэма в безопасное место. Ради него и информации, которой он владеет. Давай сосредоточимся на этом. Ладно? Отлично. Я должен тщательно обдумать средства, которые нам понадобятся завтра.

Это неуклюжее отступление, но все же отступление, Кастиэль уворачивается от Анны и стремится к относительному уединению гостиничной кровати в дальнем конце комнаты. К счастью, Анна только вздыхает, оставляя эту тему, и Кастиэль надеется, что она потом не будет гноиться и кипеть внутри нее.

Но это правда. То, что сейчас — гораздо важнее.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ребят, в этой части это последняя глава, но автор после окончания всей серии по просьбе читателей написала еще бонусные главы. И две из них относятся к этой части. Я решила не оставлять их на потом, когда вы и думать забудете, что тут происходило, а вставить сразу. Так что ждите обновления - встречу Дина с блудным попугаем Сэмом, и финальную сцену эпичной встречи влюбленных глазами Дина :-)

Утро вечера мудренее. Сытный ужин и хороший сон определенно помогли, и Сэм к завтраку выглядит бодро, глядя на мир более ясным взглядом. Будь на их месте кто-то другой, то утро после вчерашних событий искрило бы неловкостью и неопределенностью; сейчас же все трое хотят как можно скорее приступить к самому главному.

— Начнем с того, что нам нужно заставить тебя нарушить клятву, — говорит Анна. — Кастиэль?

— Вот мой список, — он осторожно вытаскивает страницу из своего дневника и протягивает ее сестре. — То, что я подчеркнул, не обсуждается, колонка справа — варианты, если не будет материалов из первой.

Анна кивает.

— Хорошо. Сэм? Ты уверен, что хочешь это сделать?

Сэм читает утреннюю газету, купленную Анной, когда та ходила куда-то за завтраком, однако сейчас он резко вскидывает голову и обиженно хмурится.

— А с чего бы мне _не хотеть_ нарушить эту клятву?

Анна пристально смотрит на него.

— Я делаю тебе одолжение этим уточнением.

— О.

Сэм на мгновение замолкает, почти сбитый с толку, затем смотрит на свою правую руку. Кастиэлю интересно, часто ли Сэм изучал чернильную вязь на ней и какие чувства та вызывает у него. Разумеется, вину и отвращение, но ведь так было не всегда. Видимо, изначально он испытывал гордость и удовлетворение — это же наглядное свидетельство _выбора_ его собственного пути.

— Да, я хочу избавиться от нее, — тихо говорит Сэм. — Спасибо. За то, что, хм, спросила.

— Естественно, — отзывается Анна.

— О, Анна, — быстро говорит Кастиэль, — мне нужно позвонить Норе и сказать, что завтра я, вероятно, не смогу прийти на работу.

Сэм удивленно поворачивается к Кастиэлю.

— Ты работаешь?

— Да. Это очень полезно.

Лицо Сэма меняется, но это не совсем хмурый взгляд.

— Угу.

Нейтрализация клятвенной связи — это относительно простая процедура, поэтому первоначальная задача — найти материалы для нее. Им приходится учитывать, что Люцифер мог послать еще кого-то, хотя Сэм придерживается мнения, что изгнанный принц занят капканом для своего брата, поэтому вряд ли сможет выделить больше людей для его поимки. Кроме того, из всей троицы только Анна может свободно передвигаться по Королевству, поскольку лишь у нее есть соответствующие проездные документы и лицо не вызывает подозрений.

Все это усложняет задачу, но не превращает ее в невозможную. В конце концов, Сэм — местный, которому уже несколько недель удается скрываться, и его знания о передвижениях Люцифера бесценны. Ну и знакомство Анны с местностью этого региона эффективно заполняет пробелы в знаниях Сэма.

Из отеля выходит странная троица, которая безмятежно и деловито усаживается в машину и отправляется в аптеку, выбранную Анной. Сэм и Кастиэль знают друг друга чуть больше, чем Сэм и Анна, но это совсем ничего не значит. Кто-то другой на их месте уже начал бы праздную беседу. Но в их случае единственный выход — серьезный разговор.

— Итак, — говорит Сэм, едва Анна выезжает на главную дорогу, — вы действительно _не поклонники_ Майкла?

Сегодня он на переднем сидении, поэтому поворачивается и вопросительно смотрит на Кастиэля.

Тот пожимает плечами.

— Я все еще пытаюсь осознать, что можно быть против Майкла. Он был для меня королем почти всю мою жизнь. И свои мысли о его правлении я всегда оставлял при себе.

— Из-за необходимости и из страха, — добавляет Анна.

— Ну да, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Не все же такие храбрые, как ты.

Анна фыркает от смеха, удивляясь, что Кастиэль вспомнил их старый спор.

— Я покинула Острова много лет назад, — говорит она. — Формально я беженка без документов, так что… Нет, определенно не поклонница Майкла.

— Ты просто… уехала? — удивляется Сэм.

Анна слегка наклоняет голову, и Кастиэль ловит улыбку, адресованную Сэму.

— Да. В моей жизни есть вещи, о которых я сожалею, но личный выбор не входит в их число.

— Вот оно что… — начинает Сэм и замолкает.

Он отворачивается, пряча лицо от пристального взгляда Кастиэля. Затем снова заговаривает — тихо, словно ему весьма тяжело подбирать слова: 

— Однажды кое-кто сказал мне почти то же самое. Но я сбежал не для себя. И присоединился к реформаторам не ради себя.

— Ты хотел что-то изменить, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Да, — отвечает Сэм. Но в его голосе нет злости, как вчера вечером. Только усталость. — И я сделал это, правда? Просто не так, как мне хотелось бы.

— А чего ты добивался? — спрашивает Анна.

— Сначала нас было всего несколько человек, — отстраненно говорит Сэм. — Большинство работало с Хранителями Знаний, как и я. Мы говорили о переменах в Совете, о системе исполнительной власти, построенной на благородных Домах, о том, что Эллен связалась через границу с нашим старым… ладно, «врагом» — не совсем подходящее слово, но в то время проще всего было именно так называть Майкла. Все знали, что он годами следил за нами, и тут вдруг Совет собрался пригласить его? Это было просто… как обухом по голове.

Анна с Кастиэлем чужие для Сэма, и Кастиэлю кажется, что именно поэтому тому легче говорить. Знай они Сэма до того, как все это произошло, у них были бы вопросы и разговор строился бы на их ожиданиях. А так Кастиэль и Анна слышат только то, что Сэм хочет им сказать. В некотором смысле, это освобождение.

Теперь, когда Сэм заговорил, слова текут легко. Он говорит просто и без особых эмоциональных интонаций, будто излагает исторические события, не связанные с ним. Он рассказывает о том, как его втянули в анти-королевское движение и выяснилось, что его дед Сэмюэль вместе с другими членами Дома Кэмпбеллов были его частью. Рассказывает о волнении, которое испытал, узнав о доверии Сэмюэля, когда его собственные родители отошли от политики Дома.

Должно быть, это было волнующе для него, думает Кастиэль. Такой молодой, а уже связан с важными людьми, которые доверяют ему важные — немыслимо важные! — сведения, о которых больше никто не знает. Сэмюэль рассказывает Сэму, что Майкл собирается вести переговоры о браке, чтобы укрепить соглашение между нациями, но, очевидно, это прикрытие для чего-то гораздо более зловещего, и им просто необходимо знать, для чего именно. И разве не лучше всего будет Сэму взять на себя этот брак, чтобы они могли быть как можно ближе к центральному действию и в курсе событий?

— Тогда почему ты сбежал? — спрашивает Анна. — Если брак с Кастиэлем пошел бы на пользу вашему движению?

— Все произошло так быстро. Ну, то есть, выйти замуж за незнакомца ради дела звучит прекрасно на бумаге, но когда это стало происходить, это было… было _неправильно_. И хуже всего, что у нас с Касом даже долбаные причины жениться — разнились, и это заставило меня понять, какая же я фальшивка. И я же ничего не мог рассказать Дину! Это было самое худшее. Он так старался, чтобы я почувствовал себя лучше, и совершенно не понимал, почему я так расстроен, — Сэм резко поворачивается на сидении. — А ты знал? О планах Майкла по вторжению?

— Нет, — отвечает Кастиэль. — К несчастью.

— Так ты был козлом отпущения? Отлично. Замечательно. — Сэм делает долгий, медленный вдох. — Наверное, я запаниковал. Мне казалось, что если я спрыгну с этого поезда, все остановится.

— Значит, никакой девушки не было? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

Сэм вздрагивает.

— Что?

— Дин сказал, что, по его мнению, ты уехал из-за девушки.

Губы Сэма сжимаются.

— Так и было. Она состояла в этом движении. Сказала, что, если я захочу сбежать, все будет в порядке — остальные поймут и найдут какой-нибудь другой способ… неважно. Она помогла мне выбраться из города и привела прямо к Люциферу, — кажется, он больше не хочет вдаваться в подробности, поскольку уставился в лобовое стекло. — В то время это имело смысл.

***

Они добираются до аптеки без происшествий. Петляющие сельские дороги, по которым они едут, тихие, и этот регион, по-видимому, мало интересен, значит им не грозит натолкнуться на какой-нибудь контрольно-пропускной пункт. Не то чтобы Кастиэль вообще знал эту местность — он читает дорожные знаки, но названия мало что говорят ему. Он представляет Уриэля, которому пришлось самостоятельно перемещаться по этому региону — картина скорее забавная, чем зловещая. Когда след Сэма остыл, Кастиэль готов был поспорить, что тот вернулся к своему хозяину за дополнительными указаниями.

Единственной загвоздкой для них стало отсутствие энтузиазма в помощи им у аптекаря. Хотя Сэм остался в машине, фармацевт не обрадовалась Анне с Кастиэлем у порога ее аптеки; стало еще хуже, когда она увидела список того, за чем они пришли.

— Нет, теперь уже так не пойдет, — говорит она. — У нас тут появились контрольные пункты, а над ними — свой контроль, и шерифы объезжают…

— Дельта, я поняла тебя, — перебивает ее Анна. — Просто скажи, можешь ты продать мне это или нет.

Женщина — Дельта — раздражена ультиматумом.

— Все не так просто, как кажется. Мне придется _доложить_ о вас.

Кастиэль немного встревожен, а вот Анна — нет.

— Прямо сейчас?

— _Если_ меня спросят, — говорит Дельта. — Хотя неизвестно, когда это случится. Твой друг так и будет топтаться там или подождет снаружи?

Кастиэль понимает намек и, извинившись, тихо выходит из аптеки. Он возвращается к машине, и его внезапное появление заставляет Сэма дернуться на сиденье.

— Ты что, рылся в бардачке?

— Я просто искал… — Сэм замолкает. — Да. Прости.

— Ничего страшного.

Анна, скорее всего, немного задержится, поэтому Кастиэль устраивается поудобнее на заднем сиденье — разувается и вытягивает ноги. Он не может тут полностью вытянуться, а вот прислониться головой и плечами к одному углу — вполне, так будет достаточно комфортно.

— Мы все еще чужаки для тебя.

— Я мог бы завести машину и угнать ее, — говорит Сэм. — Прямо у вас под носом.

— Угу, — хмыкает Кастиэль.

Сэм разворачивается, выглядя почти раздраженным.

— И это все, что ты собираешься сказать?

— Ну, если ты заберешь машину, нам с Анной просто придется найти какое-нибудь другое средство передвижения. Моя сестра очень изобретательна и знает аптекаря, так что вполне возможно, та сможет нас подвезти. Анна, конечно, очень рассердится на тебя, потому что она любит эту машину, но я — нет, и совершенно уверен, что ныне она может позволить себе что-то получше.

Сэм переводит взгляд на руль и приборную панель, потом снова на Кастиэля.

— Это же рухлядь.

— Я уже обратил на это ее внимание.

— Дедушка Сэмюэл сказал, что ты — отмороженный, — торопливо произносит Сэм.

Кастиэль удивленно моргает.

— Он не ошибается.

Уши Сэма слегка розовеют, хотя трудно сказать, от грубого описания или из-за чего-то еще. Кроме того, внезапно Кастиэль ощущает дежавю и выпаливает: 

— Я весьма нервировал твоего брата.

— О?

— Да, сначала он не знал, что со мной делать. Так что… что бы тебя ни раздражало, ты, вероятно, не одинок в своих мыслях.

Сэм на мгновение замолкает.

— _«Сначала»_ , говоришь?

— Мы провели вместе почти месяц в доме для новобрачных. И не могли не разговаривать, учитывая, каким болтуном может быть Дин.

— При обычных обстоятельствах, конечно, — говорит Сэм. — Но ты не можешь не признать, что ваша ситуация не была… Для Дина это была не обычная ситуация.

Тут Кастиэлю приходит в голову, что Сэм уже несколько месяцев не видел никого из своих ближайших родственников. Мэри, Джон, Дин — он оставил их всех еще до свадьбы и всего остального. В рассказах Дина об их термоядерной семейке было много нежности и теплоты, и если это правда, то Сэм наверняка изголодался и жаждет даже этих крох.

— Нет, но Дин очень выносливый, — говорит Кастиэль. Он радуется, когда Сэм улыбается, признавая его правоту. — Умный, способный и упрямый. Думаю, он согласится с Сэмюэлем насчет моей «отмороженности», но не станет делать этого в присутствии вашего дедушки. Просто из вредности, — Сэм смеется, и Кастиэль продолжает: — Дин сказал, что вы вчетвером не так уж близки с остальными Кэмпбеллами и Винчестерами. Ведь, когда ваши родители выбрали друг друга, отношения с Домами… натянулись.

— Да, но это было много лет назад, — говорит Сэм. — Мы с Дином выросли в этой атмосфере, и ничего, все было прекрасно. Я легко сблизился во время стажировки у Хранителей Знаний с дедушкой Генри — он же один из них, понимаешь? Оттуда оставалось совсем чуть-чуть до Кэмпбеллов и… погоди. Это Дин тебе _рассказал_? О нашей семье?

— Разумеется, ведь больше мне неоткуда было узнать.

— Пожалуй, — медленно произносит Сэм.

— Мне очень нравится символика Импалы на вашем фамильном гербе, — продолжает Кастиэль. — Крайне умно и тонко в своем истинном значении для вашей семьи. Я сам не видел эту машину, но мне говорили, что она очень красивая. Дин сказал, что хотел бы как-нибудь прокатить меня, но… ладно. Теперь-то уже что.

Сэм все еще смотрит на него, выражение его лица не поддается расшифровке.

— Ничего себе. Ну, ладно.

— О, — говорит Кастиэль, — ты что-нибудь слышал о своих родителях? Я имею в виду, от Кэмпбеллов, они же были с тобой, когда ты уехал.

Сэм колеблется.

— Немного.

— Мне очень жаль, но я не могу рассказать тебе ничего существенного, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я мельком видел твою маму в лагере Илчестера и в Чамберс Хаусе в конце медового месяца. Нам не удалось нормально поговорить, но выглядела она хорошо. К сожалению, твоего отца там не было.

— Да, он занимался моими поисками, — Сэм смеется, и Кастиэлю явно не пристало слышать в этом смехе оттенок горечи.

Прежде чем он успевает продолжить эту мысль, раздается стук в окно, и водительская дверь распахивается. Анна плюхается на сиденье и тут же протягивает Сэму бумажный пакет, который тот берет. Пакет выглядит достаточно большим, чтобы вместить все из их списка, но Анна совсем не сияет от радости.

— Фронт прорвался через Говард Лайн, — говорит Анна. Она поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания и заводит мотор. — Нам нужно быстро где-нибудь спрятаться.

— Фронт? Какой фронт? — настойчиво спрашивает Сэм. — Где?

— Сначала доедем до безопасного места, — отрезает Анна.

***

Анна ведет машину и рассказывает о том, что узнала. Новости настолько свежие, что если бы они прибыли в аптеку на час раньше, Дельта была бы более сговорчивой. Боевые действия все еще идут в полудюжине округов, однако они постепенно приближаются, и местные жители это чувствуют.

Газеты пока не в курсе событий, но по радио и телевидению ходят слухи. Поскольку радио в машине Анны почти не работает, приходится ждать, пока они не найдут очередной отель. Сэм нервничает и беспокоится всю дорогу, и как только они находят, где остановиться, и заселяются в новый номер, он направляется прямо к телевизору — включает его и прибавляет громкость.

Конечно, новости транслируют почти на всех каналах. _«Провокационные движения». «Неизвестно, кто ударил первым». «Захвачен университетский городок, где были замечены привязанные драконы, хотя это еще не подтверждено. Охотники уже на месте, но кто может знать, на чьей они стороне?»_ Есть упоминания имен и мест, которые мало что значат для Кастиэля, но Анна и Сэм тут же принимаются горячо обсуждать стратегическое значение города.

— Им нужно отрезать линии поставок в столицу, — говорит Сэм. — Именно этим он и занимался, и теперь стал еще ближе — это одна из главных магистралей.

— Но ведь Люциферу вовсе не обязательно ехать в Сент-Лебанон, не так ли? — спрашивает Анна. — Он охотится за Майклом, который сейчас может быть где угодно.

— Но у Люцифера был бы доступ к большему количеству людей, оружия и заклинаний, — отвечает Сэм. — Он может взять под контроль Эллен или остальных членов Совета и заставить их выступить в свою пользу.

Пока Сэм и его сестра обсуждают новые события, Кастиэль начинает готовиться к нейтрализации клятвенной связи Сэма. Работа тонкая, но не сложная, поэтому он достаточно легко перемещается по комнате во время их напряженного разговора. Он раскладывает нужное на столе и зажигает свечу, которую приспособил для своих целей в качестве источника тепла.

— У него было бы больше шансов сделать это, имей он тебя под рукой, — говорит Анна. — Ему придется предположить худшее.

— Я не настолько важен, — печально говорит Сэм. — Я дал информацию, но на самом деле не знаю всех деталей его планов. Возможно, он знал, что я никогда не зайду так далеко, как ему хотелось бы.

— Или он _готовил_ тебя к этому, — говорит Кастиэль. — Может ты и пытался манипулировать им, но он делал то же самое в ответ. Он уже изолировал тебя от семьи и сделал так, что тебе было нелегко обратиться к ним.

На щеке Сэма дергается мускул, его пристальный взгляд резко останавливается на Кастиэле. Возможно, комментарий оказался слишком точен, и пока Кастиэль наблюдает за ним, Сэм открывает рот, как бы протестуя, но затем молча закрывает его.

— Это не обвинение в слабости, — уточняет Кастиэль. — Мной тоже манипулировали. Не очень приятно осознавать его.

— Кас, — тихо говорит Анна. — Люцифер — это одно, но я уверена, что семейная ситуация Сэма сама по себе довольно сложная.

— О, — удивленно произносит Кастиэль. — Да, да, конечно, я вовсе не это имел в виду…

Сэм вздыхает.

— Я _знаю_ , что ты имел в виду. Я уже делал свое дело задолго до того, как это… это… вспыхнуло. Мне следовало лучше справиться, вот и все.

Кастиэль бросает на Сэма, как он надеется, извиняющийся взгляд. Внутренне он с трудом понимает, что за сложности могут быть в семье Винчестер-Кэмпбелл, поскольку никто никого не пытался убить, изгнать или узурпировать, однако Кастиэль знает, что видел лишь верхушку айсберга. И все же у Сэма есть родители и брат, которые его любят, и, конечно, это должно многое облегчить?

— Давай, начнем, — говорит Кастиэль, указывая на стол. Сэм снимает рубашку и садится, положив руку на столешницу. — Можешь продолжать говорить, это мне не помешает.

— Что, по-твоему, отвлечет меня от боли?

Кастиэль поднимает маленькую иглу и нагревает ее на огне свечи.

— Только не говори мне, что ты так же не любишь иголки, как и твой брат.

Сэм удивленно поднимает брови.

— А откуда ты знаешь, что Дин не любит иголки?

— Он вписан в королевское генеалогическое древо, — говорит Кастиэль. — Этот процесс требует небольшого количества крови, поэтому это его сильно взволновало.

— _Взволновало_ , — эхом отзывается Сэм.

Анна оживляется.

— Ого, да ты что? Майкл вписал имя Дина в древо? Эй, а я все еще там?

— Да, твое имя по-прежнему есть в древе, — говорит Кастиэль. — Анна, на самом деле от тебя никто не _отрекался_.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка, — замечает она.

— Ты имеешь в виду, — говорит Сэм, — традиционное гобеленовое древо? Дин действительно теперь там красуется?

— Да, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Майкл хотел использовать Дина, чтобы закрепиться в местных Домах. Полагаю, это почти, хотя и не совсем так, как Люцифер хотел использовать тебя. Только вместо того, чтобы связаться с Дином напрямую, он использовал меня как доверенное лицо.

— Все это очень запутанно, — говорит Сэм.

— Верно. А теперь не двигай рукой, чтобы я мог чисто убрать главные линии.

Сэм кивает и повинуется, держа руку прямо и ладонью вверх. Используя стерилизованное лезвие, Кастиэль делает аккуратный надрез на внутренней стороне локтя Сэма и ставит его руку так, чтобы кровь падала на чашу, расположенную под его рукой между сложенными полотенцами.

Сэм продолжает непринужденный разговор с Анной о том, что показывают по телевизору, однако он совсем не легкомысленно относится к тому, что с ним делают — или, так сказать, уничтожают. Кастиэль опустил голову, чтобы сосредоточиться на своей работе, но он чувствует напряжение в его руке и пальцах. Связь, которой Люцифер связал Сэма, — больше, чем обещание принцу — это также физическое _доказательство_ того, что тот выступает против своей семьи.

Поэтому совсем не удивительно, когда Сэм вздыхает после того, как первая строка выведена. Кастиэль прижимает иглу к коже в одном месте за другим и каждый раз ждет, когда магия слабо вспыхнет.

— Ты там в порядке? — спрашивает Анна.

— Нормально, — отвечает Сэм. — Хм. Почувствует ли это Люцифер? Вот прямо сейчас?

— Возможно, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я не знаю. Если с ним связаны несколько человек, он не обнаружит это, пока не начнет активно искать тебя.

Сэм на мгновение замолкает.

— Ты уничтожил свою брачную татуировку?

Пальцы Кастиэля не скользят, но лишь потому, что он профессионал.

— Она частично нарушена, не полностью.

— О. Хм. А почему не полностью?

— Не знаю, спроси своего брата.

— А с чего бы мне спрашивать…

— Откуда _мне_ знать, почему он от нее не избавился. Мы же с ним не в тесном контакте.

— Кастиэль, — говорит Анна. — Будь осторожен.

— Я знаю, что делаю.

Есть еще одна последняя точка, которую нужно нейтрализовать — нижний завиток рядом с кровоточащим порезом. Кастиэль вонзает кончик иглы в кожу — чернила мерцают, Сэм шипит, и Кастиэль откидывается назад.

Анна подходит к столу вплотную к его плечу.

— Все?

— Да. Но ему все равно нужно еще немного пролить кровь.

— Опухло, — говорит Сэм.

— Тебе надо поесть, — говорит Кастиэль. — И нужно будет понаблюдать за тобой несколько часов, на случай, если поднимется температура от отдачи.

За спиной Кастиэля раздается шорох — Анна перебирает съестное.

— Яблоко, овсяные батончики, шоколад?

— Яблоко, — выбирает Сэм. — Спасибо. Ну, и тебе тоже, Кастиэль. Спасибо.

— Не за что, — Кастиэль задувает свечу. — Нужно все вымыть. Крайне опасно оставлять свои следы на таких вещах, тем более у меня нет с собой подходящего отбеливателя.

Он поднимается на ноги, держа в руках использованные материалы, и направляется в ванную.

Учитывая обстоятельства, все прошло довольно гладко. Кастиэль затыкает слив и начинает наполнять раковину водой, удивляясь, что Люцифер не использовал более экстремальную клятву связи. Возможно, чувствовал, что в этом нет необходимости. Есть много способов заманить человека в ловушку, и большинство вообще не связаны с магией. Это хорошо. Ситуация все еще напряженная, и пускай боевые действия возобновились, но у этого есть шанс переломить ситуацию, рано или поздно.

Вода бежит, и телевизор все еще играет, но звуки не настолько громкие, чтобы Кастиэль не мог разобрать разговор за пределами ванной.

— Теперь мне придется вернуться? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Тебе решать, — отвечает Анна.

— Меня уже ничто не остановит. Кроме моей гордости.

— И вполне обоснованный страх того, как по возвращении к тебе будут относиться люди. Эмоции зашкаливают, и нет гарантии, что кто-то тебя послушает. Совсем не зазорно поставить свою безопасность на первое место. Но откуда мне знать, я ведь просто махровая эгоистка.

— Потому что ушла из дома?

Наступает пауза, и Кастиэль слегка толкает дверь локтем, расширяя щель ровно настолько, чтобы расслышать тихие слова Анны:

— …Говорит, что не держит зла, а я… Но это не имеет никакого отношения к тебе. Сэм, я не знаю твою семью и не представляю всю сложность твоего положения.

— Все не так уж и сложно.

— Все достаточно сложно, ведь тебя окружали родственники.

Кастиэль выключает кран. Внезапная тишина ванной комнаты отражается в разговорной тишине снаружи. Ведущий высказывает свое мнение, что университетский городок потерян, но мирным жителям не стоит беспокоиться, так как власти уже готовят ответку.

— Ешь, — говорит Анна. — Ты и так довольно бледный.

Сэм смеется.

— Не командуй мне тут.

Никто этого не видит, но Кастиэль улыбается.

***

Им должно быть слишком тесно втроем в одном номере, но нет. Они оставляют телевизор включенным, и хотя новости не сильно улучшились, ясно, что наряду с маятником борьбы, качнувшимся в сторону побережья, есть и другие районы страны, которые будут рады больше не попадать в центр внимания. Чем больше Кастиэль слушает разговор Анны и Сэма, тем лучше понимает, почему некоторые места более стратегические, чем другие, какие виды соперничества существуют среди Домов на Континенте и как можно путешествовать, оставаясь под радаром.

Это достойный способ провести абсолютно бесплодные часы ожидания. Они едят, занимаются стиркой, смотрят новости. Никто не стучится в их дверь, и несколько раз, когда машины проезжают мимо отеля, Анна наблюдает за ними сквозь занавески, проверяя, действительно ли ими здесь совершенно не интересуются.

Есть один момент в конце дня, когда Кастиэль наблюдает, как Анна и Сэм спорят о правдивости нового бюллетеня, и понимает, что это — как бы ни было незначительно и странно — _семейное собрание_. Он не то чтобы забыл о своей связи с Сэмом — а через него и с Анной, — но только сейчас полностью осознает, что Сэм — его деверь — общается с его сестрой, ближайшей родственницей. Именно такую семейную встречу он предпочел бы устроить, если бы его брак был настоящим и они с Дином должны были познакомить друг друга с человеком, которого они любят больше всего на свете.

— Они просто недостаточно компетентны для этого! — говорит Сэм; он повысил голос, но не от гнева. — Знаешь, как это называется? Теория заговора.

— Какая это теория, если известно, что подобные заговоры действительно существуют? — возражает Анна. — Мы знаем о согласованных усилиях, предпринятых, чтобы сделать твое отсутствие политически выгодным.

— Да, но это тогда, когда кто-то контролирует изложение фактов, — отвечает Сэм, — а сейчас почти никто этого не может делать.

По телу Кастиэля пробегает дрожь. Это не грусть — больше похоже на случайный взгляд краем глаза в мир, который мог бы быть. Разрыв уз Сэма можно считать сегодняшней маленькой победой, но Кастиэль сразу же решает, что отношения Сэма и Анны — еще одна победа сама по себе.

Дину бы понравилась Анна, думает Кастиэль. Она определенно понравилась бы ему гораздо больше других родственников Кастиэля, с которыми он встречался. Что же касается Сэма — Кастиэль рад видеть проблески того человека, которым он является, когда не испытывает неизмеримого стресса. Он остроумен, смышлен, иногда очаровательно саркастичен и гораздо более оживленный, чем тот замкнутый юноша, которого он встретил много месяцев назад.

Нет смысла сожалеть об обстоятельствах, которые привели их сюда сегодня, но Кастиэль не может не сожалеть. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Что? — говорит Сэм.

Кастиэль осознает, что уставился на него, и поспешно отводит взгляд.

— Ничего. Я просто… думаю, что мы могли бы быть хорошими друзьями, будь все… по-другому.

Конечно, это слишком сентиментальное заявление. Выражение лица Сэма немного смягчается, почти до смущенного, но сидящая на другом конце стола Анна ухмыляется.

— Теперь вы _можете_ быть друзьями, так уж сложилось, — говорит Анна. — Давай уже.

— Я вообще-то стою здесь и выражаю некоторые чувства, — протестует Кастиэль, смех клокочет в его груди. — Так что могли бы и выказать немного заслуженного уважения.

— Ух ты, — говорит Сэм. — Ладно, кажется, я понял.

— Что ты понял?

— Вас двоих, — Сэм указывает на Анну и Кастиэля, очевидно, имея в виду их обоих. — Это братский стеб.

— Ну кто тебя за язык тянул? — говорит Кастиэль.

Сэм тихонько хихикает.

— И это так похоже на… Хм. Не важно. Так что же, разрушение связи прошло нормально? Я теперь чист?

Нельзя знать наверняка, но Сэм не проявляет никаких признаков обычных побочных эффектов от нарушения клятвы, и это хорошо. К закату чернила на его татуировке тускнеют, и Сэм, смотря телевизионные новости, впадает в задумчивость, словно обдумывает свой следующий шаг. Они не будут торчать в этом отеле вечно, и, по правде сказать, Кастиэль действительно хочет вернуться в «Автозаправку и сопутствующие товары». Кто знает, в каком состоянии сейчас без него полки Норы?

Но для этого кто-то должен сделать первый шаг. Кастиэль не будет, и, судя по удивительно терпеливому наблюдению Анны за Сэмом, она тоже.

В обеденное время они наконец выключают телевизор. Не столько для того, чтобы спокойно поесть в тишине, сколько потому, что пришло время для вечернего эфира Дина. Кастиэль распаковывает еду, добытую для них Анной, пока та вместе с Сэмом возится с отельным радиоприемником — Анна описывает частоту, на которую им нужно настроиться.

Затем раздается голос Дина, громкий и ясный.

_«Всем доброго вечера, давайте сразу перейдем к делу. Если вы еще не слышали, сегодня у нас тут серьезная движуха, поэтому мы разложим для вас все по полочкам»._

Прослушивание передачи — это уже ритуал. Радио одиноко ютится на подставке, Кастиэль проверяет батарейки своего плеера перед записью, а Анна открывает блокнот на новой странице.

Пока он пережидает статику, разум Кастиэля словно успокаивается и мысли уже не путаются — он открыт и сосредоточен, готовый внимать. Позже будет время для анализа, ведь сейчас Кастиэль — пассивное вместилище голоса Дина.

Того, скорее всего, это бы смутило. Он точно стал бы протестовать: «Я двадцать минут сообщаю новости и болтаю всякую фигню, Кас, вот и все». Кастиэль ответил бы, что нет, это не все, что он делает. Слушая эти передачи, Кастиэль может почувствовать, что независимо от того, каким бы незначительным или бесполезным он ни был и насколько масштабны потрясения в остальном мире, есть достойные люди, которые пытаются все наладить.

А еще есть Сэм, который сейчас выглядит таким же восторженным, как и Кастиэль.

_«Итак, это заварушка, все всё правильно поняли, но, как в большинстве заварушек, никто не берет на себя ответственность за ее начало. Насколько я могу судить — а я полностью признаю, что могу ошибаться…»_

Он подтверждает, что ранее сегодня произошла стычка на какой-то новой территории. Один из кораблей Майкла пришвартовался в каком-то университетском городке, следуя наводке, что убежище Люцифера где-то поблизости, но была ли это ловушка? Дин кажется таким же озадаченным, как и Кастиэль, только злее, ведь он, видимо, не настолько хорошо осведомлен о ситуации, как обычно. Возможно, у него не так много нормальных источников в этой области?

 _«Еще двадцать пять минут назад все было тихо… эй, подожди, дай мне секунду_ , — раздается приглушенный звук, словно Дин прикрывает микрофон. _— Итак, срочные новости: местный шериф только что взял под свой контроль здание муниципалитета и послал сигнал бедствия. Коалиция Охотников пока не покинула свой лагерь за городом, но они уже послали туда кого-то. Посланника или переговорщика? Пока трудно сказать. На крыше одного из зданий колледжа зажегся свет, мы не знаем точно, чей это знак, скорее всего, вызов подкрепления. С какой стороны, спросите вы? Это тайна для всех нас. Э-э… простите, мальчики и девочки, но я не смогу дать вам прямое включение»._

Сэм издает тихий разочарованный звук. Его глаза закрыты, и он прижимает пальцы к виску.

_«Так что лучше держите свои глаза, уши и другие каналы открытыми. Да, Разнорабочий вполне законно велит вам это сделать. Берегите себя, спокойной ночи»._

Кастиэль открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Сэм опережает его:

— Я должен выйти на связь.

— О, — говорит Анна, отрываясь от блокнота. — Я могу кое-что сделать.

— Нет, я имею в виду… — Сэм чешет бинты на руке, пока не осознает, что делает, и останавливается. — Мне нужно связаться с кем-то, кому я доверяю. С кем-то, кто я точно знаю, не работает на Люцифера или… на Совет. Или на любой из Домов, которые находятся в союзе с Майклом.

— Это довольно узкий спектр, — замечает Анна.

— Ты имеешь в виду своих родителей? — говорит Кастиэль.

— Или _Дина_ , — предлагает Анна.

Кастиэль предпочитает не читать никакого особого смысла в том, как Анна произнесла это имя. Вместо этого он поворачивается к Сэму:

— Насколько я понимаю, Бобби, Виктор и Джо — близкие союзники твоей основной семьи.

— Это те самые Бобби, Виктор и Джо, которые посадили тебя под замок?

— Они думали, что поступают правильно, — отвечает Кастиэль.

Анна саркастично усмехается.

— Майкл и Люцифер _тоже считают_ , что поступают верно.

Сэм выглядит слегка испуганным.

— Они посадили тебя под замок? Они и меня запрут!

— Нет, нет, это совсем другое, я — иностранец, — быстро произносит Кастиэль. — Произошло недоразумение, и они решили, будто я в сговоре с Майклом, что, учитывая все обстоятельства, было вполне достойным выводом.

— Ну да, — говорит Сэм, — все думают, что я в сговоре с Люцифером.

— А твой брат — нет, — говорит Кастиэль. — Он защитит и выслушает тебя, что бы ты ни сказал. По крайней мере, уж это ты знаешь.

— Да, потому, что у него шоры толщиной с… его голову.

— Что в данном случае станет для тебя преимуществом, — настаивает Кастиэль. — Просто вокруг слишком много дезинформации и недостаточно возможностей для того, чтобы все исправить. Это удручает, а ведь мы даже не в самой гуще событий.

Сэм не выглядит убежденным, но Кастиэль не хочет давить сильнее. Тот, похоже, относится к тому типу людей, которые реагируют только на определенное количество толчков, а Кастиэль вряд ли является экспертом в оценке такого рода вещей. Анна, которая обычно что-то предлагала в такие моменты, молчит.

— Это должно быть сделано лично, — наконец говорит Сэм. — Я не могу послать сообщение. Любой может отправить сообщение и выдать его за правду.

— Так что же ты хочешь делать? — спрашивает Анна.

Сэм медленно выдыхает, закрыв глаза. Поначалу Кастиэль воспринимает это как поражение, но затем Сэм качает головой, пожимает плечами, открывает глаза и мрачно хмурится.

— Мне нужно найти убежище Охотников, — говорит он. — Одно из них, принадлежащее кому-то, кого я… кому-то из списка, о котором вы только что упомянули.

— А ты кого-нибудь знаешь в этих краях? — спрашивает Анна.

— Нет. Значит, мне понадобятся проездные документы.

Анна усмехается.

— Отлично. Это я тоже могу устроить.

***

Это весьма интересный обходной путь, но все же обычный объезд. Кастиэль больше не может помогать Сэму в этом вопросе, так что теперь эстафету должна перехватить Анна. Она придумывает новый маршрут, который позволит ей высадить Кастиэля как можно ближе к Рексфорду, а затем отвезти свою новую заботу туда, где тот сможет найти союзников.

— Ты доверяешь мне самому благополучно найти дорогу? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что мне будет очень больно, если ты этого не сделаешь, — отвечает Анна. — Нелегко будет протащить Сэма через контрольно-пропускные пункты. Затем придется срезать путь через горы и двигаться на запад, к другим дорогам.

— Ты со всем разберешься. Вы оба, я уверен.

Они решают, что не нужно ждать рассвета, чтобы отправиться в путь. Может, в эту самую минуту начнется новый бой, но в обозримом будущем где-то в стране всегда будет что-то происходить.

Пока Анна разбирается с выездом из номера на стойке регистрации, Сэм и Кастиэль своими силами убирают комнату, следя за тем, чтобы все следы присутствия Сэма и процедуры были упакованы или уничтожены.

Когда они почти заканчивают, Сэм оказывается в центре комнаты. Он со всей серьезностью планировал свои дальнейшие шаги с Анной, но теперь кажется странно нерешительным.

— Хм, слушай.

— Думаю, уже все, — говорит Кастиэль. — Если только ты не хочешь еще раз проверить ванную.

— Нет… эм-м. Я тут подумал… — Сэм замолкает, потирая затылок. — Хочешь, я передам от тебя письмо Дину?

По спине Кастиэля пробегает дрожь. Перед его лицом внезапно распахивается невероятная дверь, отчего у него почти кружится голова. Ну, голова кругом и холод в руках и ногах, хотя эти ощущения он связывает со смущением, а он совершенно уверен — причин для этого нет. Сэм даже не смотрит на него — его взгляд слегка отведен в сторону, словно он тоже ждет, что Кастиэль смутится.

— Ты же не знаешь наверняка, что сможешь увидеться с ним, — наконец произносит Кастиэль.

— Конечно, но это возможно, и если бы я это сделал, то мог бы передать сообщение. Просто… ну ты понимаешь.

— Да, — Кастиэль быстро кивает. — Да, я понимаю.

— Думаю, путь нам предстоит неблизкий, прежде чем Анна высадит тебя, так что ты можешь… ну, подумать и что-нибудь написать, да? О боже, слушай. — Он внезапно оказывается прямо перед Кастиэлем, заставляя его подпрыгнуть. Глаза Сэма широко раскрыты, серьезны и слегка встревожены. — Эти… эти истории о тебе и Дине, они ведь не совсем правдивы?

— Какие еще истории?

— Ну, знаешь, вся эта… информация в печати и по телевидению, — Сэм беспомощно машет руками. — Что вы с Дином познакомились много лет назад, еще в молодости, и все это было очень грустно, ведь вы не могли быть вместе, но у судьбы были другие планы и… Боже, неужели все это правда?

— Нет-нет! — быстро говорит Кастиэль. — Все это выдумки. По большей части так решила Наоми — переписать историю соглашения в нечто такое, что было бы наиболее полезно для дела.

— О, — Сэм, кажется, не знает, радоваться ему или огорчаться. Или именно так он выглядит, когда сталкивается с кем-то, кто ведет себя странно без всякой причины. Сэм косится на Кастиэля. — Так вы, ребята, действительно в тот день в отеле встретились в первый раз?

— Ох. Ну, не совсем, — Кастиэль нервно смеется. — Это… знаешь, спроси об этом Дина. Когда снова встретишься с ним.

— Хорошо, — медленно произносит Сэм.

За его спиной открывается дверь. Анна возвращается как раз вовремя, сообщая, что пора ехать.

Несколько часов в машине — достаточное время для того, чтобы Кастиэль что-то сочинил. Первые несколько относительно спокойных часов, когда Кастиэль за рулем, а Анна — его штурман, идеальны для того, чтобы покопаться в голове и найти что-то, стоящее оказаться на бумаге.

Ему не нужно говорить Дину, что он в порядке, поскольку Дин встретится с Сэмом. И тот объяснит обстоятельства их встречи и расскажет, что Кастиэль в безопасности с Анной, и оба они живы и здоровы, если Дин вообще спросит. А о чем еще можно написать? Повседневная деятельность Кастиэля либо заурядна — он наслаждается своей работой в «Автозаправке и сопутствующих товарах», но, разумеется, это меркнет по сравнению с деятельностью Дина, либо весьма секретная — работа Анны, может, и косвенная, но все же важна для их людей.

Дин так занят, и, без сомнения, его время драгоценно. Кастиэль должен выдать что-то полезное. Может, ободрение? Да, ободрение и поддержка усилий Дина. Это явно не так эгоцентрично.

Когда Анна пересаживается за руль, Кастиэль уже немного подготовлен. Он устраивается на пассажирском сиденье с блокнотом на коленях. Анна готова к езде и пьет кофе, а Сэм на заднем сиденье крепко спит.

Кастиэль открывает новую страницу, а затем меняет свое решение и переключается на страницу, на которой есть эскиз по краю. Возможно, Дина позабавит этот рисунок.

 _«Дин_ , — начинает Кастиэль, потому что все остальное слишком фамильярно или официально, — _если ты читаешь это, значит, воссоединился со своим братом, и я этому рад»._

Боже, какой у него ужасный почерк. Они же едут почти по прямой дороге, так что Кастиэлю даже нельзя списать это на тряску машины.

_«Я сделал все возможное, чтобы помочь ему; надеюсь, он нашел тебя в добром здравии и хорошем настроении. Мне очень жаль, что я не могу сделать больше»._

О боже, он уже впал в самоуничижение. Кастиэль скорчил гримасу, глядя на лист, затем приложил ручку к нижнему левому углу и быстро набросал черновую версию герба «Винчестер Импала». Это помогает умерить его мысли.

_«Мы с Анной слушали твои ночные передачи, которые стали отрадой в эти беспокойные времена. Не представляю, как же тебе там трудно, где бы ты ни находился, но, пожалуйста, знай — твои усилия не напрасны, они ценятся не только нами, но и всей нацией. Ты как-то упомянул, что у тебя бывают хорошие и плохие дни. Надеюсь, что нашей благодарности будет достаточно, чтобы немного поддержать тебя в плохие дни. Зная, что я каждый вечер могу слышать твой голос…»_

Кастиэль делает паузу, а затем вставляет короткое «почти» между «голосом» и «каждым».

_«…Драгоценный дар. Мы расстались не в лучших отношениях, и я сожалею о своем участии в этом деле. Я надеюсь, что…»_

Надеется на _что_? Что Дин его помнит? Или иногда думает о нем? Или когда-нибудь снова захочет его увидеть? Ответ Кастиэля — однозначное «да» на все вышесказанное, но это вряд ли уместно писать. Кастиэлю хочется иметь возможность говорить это вслух и видеть реакцию Дина по его лицу.

Все, что он может сделать в письме — это напомнить Дину о его присутствии. Так дверь осталась бы открытой, пускай и совсем немного, для чего-то другого. В будущем.

Кастиэль вздыхает. Гораздо проще быть прямолинейным лично. Или в научном журнале. Это просто смешно.

Ну и черт с ним. Если Дину будет неловко, пусть чувствует себя неловко. На чем он там остановился? Ах, да.

_«Я надеюсь, что однажды снова увижу тебя и все исправлю. Это отрадная мысль, о такой цели и стоит думать»._

Кастиэль пристально смотрит на последнюю фразу. Неужели это чересчур? Да, слишком. Не говоря уже о том, что в своем волнении он совсем забыл — не так давно Дин, как минимум, начал удалять их брачную татуировку. Кастиэль понятия не имеет, что сейчас на душе у Дина, кроме того, он сильно ошибался в своих ожиданиях в прошлом. Ну и что, если в последнюю встречу прозвучало признание в чувствах? Дин мог с легкостью забыть о нем, или двинуться дальше, или ошибиться в себе. Впрочем, он не стал бы лгать. Ложь была бы совершенно бесполезна.

И все равно неприятно.

Кастиэль быстро набрасывает следующую часть:

_«Это при условии, что ты будешь готов к такой встрече. Если нет, игнорируй все вышеперечисленное. Кроме того, тебе не нужно мое разрешение, чтобы полностью разорвать связь, я уважаю и принимаю любое решение, которое ты сочтешь нужным по этому вопросу»._

Это почти все, что он может выдать. Кастиэль быстро вырывает страницу и складывает ее в маленький квадратик, так плотно, как только может. Он не подписывал письмо — в этом нет особой необходимости, поскольку Сэм подтвердит Дину, что оно от него. Жаль, что нет печати, чтобы нормально запечатать его, но он может справиться с Сэмом, решившим прочитать послание, если захочет. Во всяком случае, там нет ничего слишком личного.

Кастиэль засыпает, так и не перестав мучиться, и просыпается, когда они уже близко к границе округа. Этот район знаком даже в темноте, и Кастиэль к рассвету сможет добраться по местной пешеходной тропе.

— Ты помнишь дорогу до отметки сорок пятой мили? — спрашивает Анна.

— Да, все будет хорошо, — говорит Кастиэль. — Ты позвонишь мне, как только сможешь.

— Конечно.

Сэм просыпается, когда Анна останавливает машину у обочины. Тихие горные дороги темны этим ранним утром, но Кастиэль уверен в своей способности найти обратную дорогу. Он надеется, что Нора без него достаточно хорошо справляется.

Пока Кастиэль роется в багажнике в поисках своей сумки, Анна и Сэм, прислонившись к машине, тихо обсуждают, куда поедут дальше. Оба умные — и что-нибудь придумают. Сэм снова окажется среди союзников, и, возможно, колеса судьбы их народов снова повернутся.

Кастиэль подходит к нему и протягивает письмо.

— Сэм, это для твоего брата.

— Круто, — руки Сэма хватают маленький квадратик сложенной бумаги, а значит, Кастиэль не может забрать его обратно и сделать какую-нибудь глупость, например, съесть, чтобы уничтожить улики. — Уверен, он будет благодарен.

Кастиэль хмурится.

— Он посмеется над ним.

— Да он все время смеется надо мной, все будет хорошо. — Сэм слегка улыбается, будто пытается подбодрить. — Было очень приятно познакомиться. Ну, то есть, встретиться снова, и при более благоприятных обстоятельствах… ладно, может, и не при более благоприятных, но…

— Ты имеешь в виду честные обстоятельства, — говорит Кастиэль, и Сэм застенчиво опускает голову в знак согласия. — Да. Я тоже этому рад. Но твоя поездка еще не завершилась. Удачной дороги.

— И тебе тоже, — говорит Анна. — Увидимся через несколько дней. Если кто-нибудь спросит, где я, скажи, меня задержали на контрольно-пропускном пункте.

— Хорошо.

Нет необходимости в благословениях или объятиях. Сэм неловко взмахивает рукой, а Анна торжественно кивает — нормальное попрощание. Кастиэль перекидывает сумку через плечо и шагает вверх по тропинке, лишь мельком оглянувшись, когда машина шумно катится вниз по дороге.

***

Так легко вернуться в повседневную жизнь Рексфорда. Кастиэль извиняется перед Норой, но та настаивает, что все понимает, и тайком сообщает ему, что многие горожане ушли из-за недавних боевых действий, и он действительно необыкновенный, раз вернулся. Кроме того, нужно было разобраться кое с чем у Анны — из-за заминки в связи на автоответчике появились несколько обеспокоенных сообщений.

Кастиэлю нетрудно держать оборону в течение следующих нескольких дней, пока однажды поздно вечером сестра наконец не возвращается, усталая, но радостная, и ее просто разрывает от рассказов о том, насколько неспокойны основные магистрали. Протащить Сэма было гораздо легче, чем она ожидала, из-за огромного потока беженцев, проходящих через заполненные пробками города.

— Я пыталась убедить его побрить голову, но ему это не понравилось.

— Насколько близко вы подобрались к его цели?

— Чертовски близко, — Анна крайне довольна собой. — Едва ли не до порога, просто, чтобы удостовериться.

Замечательно. Этот небольшой успех согревает Кастиэля, и в последующие дни хорошее настроение не покидает его. Может, он и помогал Анне с ее коммуникационной сетью, но это дело его сестры. Увести Сэма от Уриэля — а, соответственно, и от Люцифера — личный успех Кастиэля. Он полезен.

Это не значит, что Кастиэль хочет бросить свою гражданскую жизнь и впасть в дикий героизм. Он искренне наслаждается простотой «Автозаправки и сопутствующих товаров», спокойными заданиями Анны и постоянным вниманием к изменениям в новостях. Но он приложил руку к помощи Сэму, что немного искупает былую апатию Кастиэля.

Возможно, это что-то говорит о его душевном состоянии. Гнев Сэма и чувство беспомощности хорошо ему знакомы; успокаивая его, Кастиэль успокаивал и себя самого.

Конечно, это возвращает его мысли к Дину. Если все пойдет хорошо, Сэм снова встретится с ним, и братья станут поборниками друг друга. Дин будет так взволнован. После всех этих недель и месяцев беспокойства — плюс все те времена в Доме Джошуа, когда Кастиэль не мог сделать ничего, кроме как настаивать, чтобы Дин не терял надежды — тот наконец успокоится. Кастиэль представляет себе это, и тепло в его груди становится еще сильнее.

Таким образом, жизнь в Рексфорде продолжается так же, как и после приезда Кастиэля, разве что теперь во время своих ночных посиделок с Анной перед радио он пытается проанализировать голос Дина в поисках намека на то, что Сэм вступил с ним в контакт. Это удивительно трудно, поскольку в последнее время у Дина не так уж много хороших новостей, и от его редких шуток все больше веет усталостью. Тем не менее, Кастиэль продолжает слушать и переслушивать свои записи, пытаясь разобрать выступление Дина и найти хоть какой-то намек.

Кастиэль очень рад, что Сэм обрел свободу ради него самого, но также верно, что Дин заслуживает передышки. Кастиэль так сильно хочет этого для Дина, и как же плохо, что он не может сказать из передач, произошло ли это. Кастиэль надеется, что Дин всего лишь придерживается профессионализма.

По правде говоря, Кастиэль не представляет Дина способным так умело сдерживать свою радость, но еще больше его беспокоит мысль о том, что Сэм так и не добрался до него. Может, просто задерживается, или Дин находится в каком-то труднодоступном месте. Сколько же факторов, которые не поддаются их контролю.

Поэтому Кастиэль постоянно прослушивает записи, порой в уединении своей комнаты, и пытается представить себе счастье Дина. С течением времени все труднее вспоминать его улыбку — старые журналы Анны не в счет, поскольку там — бледная имитация, но Кастиэль делает все возможное, чтобы оживить это воспоминание в своем воображении. А что во время этого он прикасается к себе, никому знать не обязательно.

В конце концов, подтверждение благополучного возвращения Сэма действительно приходит, и Кастиэль оказывается прав — Дин не может скрыть своего ликования.

Именно в этот вечер он работает в ночную смену, а не сидит перед радио дома со своей сестрой. Кастиэль, как обычно, один присматривает за магазином — Нора ушла домой несколько часов назад.

По большей части поток клиентов практически не изменился. Кастиэль скучает по школьникам, которые раньше частенько проходили через их магазин — Нора говорит, что родители говорят своим детям после занятий немедленно идти домой, и это понятно. Линия фронта, возможно, не на границе Рексфорда, но надвигающееся вторжение весьма ощутимо, и люди реагируют соответственно. Школьники больше не беспокоят Кастиэля из-за машины для приготовления коктейлей, зато стало больше беженцев — они направляются к холмам — и смурных охотников, приходящих к ним за припасами.

Зачастившие охотники не волнуют Кастиэля. О, он все еще настороже и помнит, что нужно прятать лицо и приглушать голос, но больше не подпрыгивает при виде их эмблемы. Они почти всегда приходят в ночную смену, так что лучше просто смириться.

Как и следовало ожидать, едва начинается передача Дина, подъезжает незнакомый джип. Кастиэль немедленно выключил бы трансляцию, но Дин не выходил в эфир последние две ночи — его заменяла та же дама, что и раньше, когда Разнорабочий был «занят». Поэтому сегодня Кастиэль оставляет радио Норы включенным на небольшой громкости и с облегчением выдыхает, когда Дин произносит:

_«Похоже, действительно связь с Островами полностью заблокирована, хотя мы не уверены, что это означает для М и Л»._

Клиент — женщина — выходит из своего автомобиля, но только для того, чтобы посмотреть на ценник на бензоколонке. Есть еще местный покупатель, просматривающий полки, но он достаточно далеко, и Кастиэль не чувствует необходимости полностью выключать радио.

Поэтому голос Дина остается относительно слабым фоновым шумом, пока Кастиэль спокойно сидит у кассы. Он слушает, но не полностью сосредоточившись — это позже, когда он как обычно будет переслушивать запись на плеере. Дин вставляет несколько ключевых слов, отмечая еще какие-то странности в конфликте и что-то вроде движения к Сент-Ливану и призыва к референдуму.

Затем болтовня Дина прекращается. Кастиэль хмурится и озабоченно поворачивается к радио, гадая, не закончилась ли передача раньше обычного. Но тут Дин удивительно статично кашляет — тяжелый звук, который дребезжит в динамиках.

_«Итак… да, это почти все сегодняшние новости. Мне буквально нечем поделиться. Если вы надеетесь на больший компромат, лучше вам настроиться на завтрашний день. Но, э-э, да, у меня есть еще десять минут, и… если вы ждете продолжения новостей — их не будет.»_

Местный подходит к прилавку с грудой больших канистр с водой. Кастиэль быстро отпускает его, в то время как на заднем плане Дин говорит:

_«Никто не давал мне эту работу, поэтому у меня нет инструкции, однако есть свои собственные правила, в основном, чтобы вы знали — я не несу тут чушь. Да, я стараюсь не тащить сюда личную фигню, но… знаете что — сегодня я по уши в ней. В том, что я сейчас скажу, нет ничего интересного, так что не стесняйтесь — выключайте радио и займитесь чем-нибудь полезным.»_

Дверной колокольчик звенит, когда клиент уходит. Снаружи охотник заправляет свою машину. Кастиэль осторожно повышает громкость радио.

_«Слушай, время сейчас тяжелое для всех. Семьи распадаются, люди перемещаются — отстой, конечно, и я не сбрасываю со счетов ничего из этого. Но пару дней назад мне удалось уладить кое-что, чего я боялся больше не достичь. И это заставило меня задуматься о других счетах, которые все еще висят. Такие, как… э-э… погоди, нет. Давай так! Эй, Эммануэль, ты меня сегодня слушаешь?»_

У Кастиэля перехватывает дыхание.

_«Сейчас повсюду херня, но самая актуальная — это почти везде нарушенная связь. И вдруг я получил вести о человеке, о котором, я думал, никогда больше не услышу. И что же делает этот долб… что он делает? Ни хрена не говорит о том, как он там, в порядке ли, в безопасности, да какого черта! И даже не пикнет, злится ли он на меня, ведь это не дает мне покоя уже несколько недель — месяцев! А теперь я злюсь на него, вот только… не совсем. Я все понял. Когда ситуация такова, как она есть, мы склонны сосредотачиваться на том, что важно для нас здесь и сейчас. А для него важнее всего было дать мне понять, что он каждый вечер ловит мой треп на этой станции. Тоже мне сенсация»._

Кастиэль щипает себя, просто чтобы убедиться, что это не лихорадочный сон.

_«Значит, так. У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы все обдумать, и сейчас мне важно дать ему понять, что все это не было притворством. Ужасно, что когда нам пришлось расстаться, он ушел, думая, что я брехло, которое притворялось из-за той запутанной ситуации, в которой мы оказались. Но все было совсем не так. Когда мы были вдвоем, не было никакой ширмы. Только я и ты, тот, кто даже не заметил, какой я неудачник. Ну вот, я все сказал. Ха! Иди ко мне, чувак. Отныне это лишь волки и ружья, было бы здорово»._

Кастиэль напрягает слух, чтобы услышать еще что-нибудь, но раздается лишь гудок, а после — помехи.

Внезапно в магазине воцаряется удушающая тишина. Кастиэль выключает радио, но помехи не пропадают — и лишь мгновение спустя он осознает, что это просто звенит в ушах.

Кастиэль неуклюже роется под прилавком в поисках своего плеера. Он даже не сразу останавливает запись. Если его так подводят руки, то, возможно, и уши тоже. Последние недели он настолько внимательно слушал голос Дина, что, скорее всего, в конце концов заставил свой разум заменить то, что на самом деле было сказано. Он где-то читал об этом феномене.

Дверь магазина распахивается, и охотник наконец входит внутрь, чтобы заплатить за бензин. Кастиэль выполняет свою работу, и сделка проходит быстро и гладко. До закрытия остается еще полтора часа.

Это время Кастиэль мог бы заполнить, слушая передачу Дина. Правда, легче сказать, чем сделать — он может перемотать кассету, но его пальцы с трудом нажимают кнопку воспроизведения. Прослушивание записи подтвердит реальность, и Кастиэль думает, что будет гораздо приятнее еще немного задержаться в фантазии.

В ней Дин скучает по нему. И в других фантазиях Кастиэля Дин не так уж и зол по этому поводу, а он точно звучал сердито по радио. Может, и не совсем сердито, но разочарованно. Кастиэль не думал о том, что Дин разочарован.

До конца смены остается всего несколько посетителей, а потом начинается уборка и закрытие магазина. Плеер остается на стойке — словно издевается над ним. И продолжает издеваться из кармана на обратном пути к дому Анны.

Сестра все еще не спит. Она сидит в гостиной с кружкой чего-то похожего на чай, бросает на Кастиэля взгляд, а затем возвращается к чтению.

— Тяжелый день?

— Средний, — отвечает Кастиэль, снимая куртку. — Ты слушала сегодняшнюю передачу?

Анна рассеянно угукает, все еще сосредоточенная на своей книге.

— А ты?

— Отчасти. Сейчас пойду и послушаю как следует.

— Естественно, — Анна делает глоток из чашки, когда Кастиэль идет двигаться к двери. — _Эммануэль_.

Вполне возможно, реши Анна затянуть эту паузу еще на секунду-другую, Кастиэль врезался бы в стену. Однако он ни на что не натыкается и ни обо что не ударяется ногой. Он сохраняет достоинство, поворачивается к сестре и, вздернув подбородок, говорит:

— И что это было?

— Дин говорит о тебе, да? Ты — Эммануэль.

— Ты этого не знаешь.

Анна медленно отрывает взгляд от книги и ловит Кастиэля на месте. Со своей стороны, тот даже не вздрагивает. Анна вздыхает.

— Хочешь сказать, это не ты?

— Я не уверен, что речь обо мне. Как же ты можешь утверждать, что это я?

— Ну, он явно говорит о твоей записке, — отвечает Анна.

Кастиэль хмурится.

— Ты читала мою записку?

— Нет, но я умею делать выводы, — Анна медленно поднимает свою кружку, как бы предлагая тост за внутреннюю борьбу Кастиэля. — У нас с Сэмом было достаточно времени во время нашей поездки. И сделано множество выводов.

Кастиэль чувствует… он сам не знает, что чувствует. Немного преданным. Немного смущенным. И все же ему очень любопытно. Кастиэль в курсе, что он — странная утка, как называл его Бальтазар. То, что логично для него, не обязательно имеет смысл для того, кто стоит в десяти футах от него. Он знает, что был несправедлив к Анне из-за всей этой проблемы с Дином, которой на самом деле нет, ведь в мире так много гораздо более важных вещей, и нет смысла тратить время и энергию на разговоры об этом.

Взгляд Анны очень тверд.

— И каковы же твои выводы? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Ты говоришь, что Дин никогда не обижал тебя, — говорит Анна. — Хотелось бы мне верить, но ты ведешь себя так, словно…

— Мы оба совершали ошибки, — настаивает Кастиэль. — _Оба_. Это уже не имеет никакого значения. Мы были пешками, а пешки — это пешки, и одна только мысль об этом приводит меня в ярость. И я начинаю злиться на себя за то, что злюсь, ведь то, что произошло с тех пор, гораздо важнее моих личных мелких обид.

Анна не выглядит впечатленной, но пожимает плечами.

— Ладно.

— _Ладно_? — эхом отзывается Кастиэль.

— Чего бы ты ни боялся, это твое личное дело.

Кастиэль хмурится.

— Я вовсе не боюсь.

— Ты испытываешь чувства к этому человеку, вопреки собственным суждениям и вопреки манипулятивным обстоятельствам, которые свели вас. А теперь он зовет тебя в радиоэфире, который слушают столько людей — тысячи? Десятки тысяч? — и просит прийти, потому что скучает по тебе. Это звучит довольно _пугающе_.

— Это… Нет, он не говорил… все было не так… — Кастиэль замолкает. Он знает, что не должен так много думать о Дине. Они расстались несколько недель назад, и этого времени более чем достаточно, чтобы боль утихла. Потребности Кастиэля немногочисленны, и каждая — личный выбор, потому что нуждаться — значит открывать себя слабости. — Если я произнесу это вслух, оно станет реальностью. Я едва могу справиться с тем, что существует в моей собственной голове.

— У всех своя защита, — говорит Анна.

— Я ослабил бдительность, и Майкл, Наоми, Захария использовали меня. Я не могу допустить повторения.

— Кастиэль, — говорит Анна уже сердито, — если ты останешься со мной здесь, где, я знаю, тебе не нравится, чтобы наказать себя, я побью тебя, как ребенка.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, физические расправы не в твоем стиле.

— О, значит ты считаешь это изгнание своим наказанием?

— Этого я не говорил.

— Кастиэль!

— Я хочу пойти к нему, — выпаливает Кастиэль. — _Хочу_. Хотя бы просто… чтобы знать, где он находится. Мне кажется, будь у меня новое воспоминание о нем, пусть даже совсем короткое, я был бы доволен. Да. Я был бы доволен, потому что тогда был бы уверен.

Анна все еще выглядит сердитой, но, похоже, не на него. После долгого молчания она вздыхает, качает головой и откидывается на спинку стула. На мгновение она кажется гораздо старше, чем есть на самом деле.

— Мы же в полном дерьме, да?

Кастиэль задумывается.

— Полагаю, самую малость.

***

Кастиэль планирует прослушать запись, как только хорошо выспится и прочистит голову, но выходит иначе. Он сдается, застряв в бурных догадках, и берет с собой в постель плеер, слушая запись до поздней ночи.

Таким образом, он подтверждает — передача действительно была. И Дин на самом деле произнес все это и использовал фальшивое имя, которое когда-то использовал сам Кастиэль. Голос Дина обычно ровный, но вчера к концу передачи он стал более жестким, почти отчаянным.

Кастиэлю лучше всего не ждать слишком многого, поскольку его отношения с Дином — какими бы они ни были — состоят не только из них двоих. К ним прилагается багаж, и этот багаж будет оставаться до тех пор, пока они остаются теми, кто они есть, то есть кузеном Майкла и сыном знатного Дома из соседних народов.

Надежды Кастиэля совсем бы распоясались, не заметь он в передаче Дина одно сообщение. При повторном прослушивании странность заключительных слов Дина кажется еще более очевидной — «Отныне это лишь волки и ружья»? Странно, даже для Дина.

На следующее утро Кастиэль встает, находит Анну и говорит:

— Думаю, Дин дал мне инструкции, как его найти.

Анна заплетает волосы в косу. Она замирает на словах Кастиэля, но снова продолжает.

— Ты вообще спал прошлой ночью?

— Разумеется, — оправдывается Кастиэль. — Сколько раз один человек может прослушать получасовую запись? В самом-то деле.

— Вчерашнее варево все еще в холодильнике, — говорит Анна.

— Отлично, — Кастиэль достает из холодильника кофе и наливает обоим. — Но тебе не кажется, что это безответственно? Он знает, как это небезопасно для меня. И что я сам себя исключил из этого уравнения.

— Это было небезопасно для тебя, когда твой брак был поставлен на карту, — говорит Анна. — С тех пор фокус сместился. И весьма существенно.

— Может и так, но от факта, что я _предатель_ , никуда не деться.

— И Сэм тоже. Но он все равно вернулся в родные пенаты.

— Это совсем другое дело, — Кастиэль делает быстрый глоток кофе. Очень вкусно. — Совсем. Дин будет защищать Сэма.

Анна с грохотом роняет щетку на столешницу. Затем резко оборачивается к Кастиэлю и неверяще смотрит на него.

— Ты сам-то себя слышишь? Я знаю, что ты недосыпаешь, но серьезно. Если Дин позвал тебя к себе и он действительно так умен, как ты говоришь, то подумал о твоей безопасности.

Лицо Кастиэля пылает. Или это кофе улучшает его кровообращение. Дин намекнул, что Сэм приехал за несколько дней до передачи, так что у него должно было хватить времени подумать, что сказать, когда он вернется к своему эфиру. Он не мог совсем уж спонтанно решить заговорить об этом. И должен был знать, насколько ограниченны передвижения Кастиэля.

— Если только это не ловушка, — говорит Кастиэль.

Анна хмурится.

— Думаешь, это ловушка?

— Если и она, то не слишком удачная. Он не угрожал и не давал никаких обещаний.

Кастиэль совершенно уверен, что больше не представляет никакой ценности. Его можно было бы продать Майклу, но он сомневается, что короля сильно волнует свершение правосудия над ним, когда вокруг столько предателей гораздо более высокого ранга, на которых можно направить свой праведный гнев. Уриэль, должно быть, всего лишь один из десятков или даже сотен.

Тем не менее, все, что Кастиэль должен делать — это верить.

Но что он по-настоящему знает о Дине? Кажется, сейчас уже слишком поздно думать об этом, ведь Кастиэль по уши влюблен, но он должен подумать. Дин… Дин защищает свою семью. Он страстный, упрямый, иногда самодовольный до такой степени, что это раздражает. Он груб, мил, неучтив, заботлив. Иногда не видит дальше своего носа. Ему воротит от того, что Кастиэль воспринимает как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Он старается изо всех сил, даже когда все против него. Он так же уязвим для манипуляций, как и Кастиэль.

Пожелай, он мог бы с легкостью найти Кастиэля. У него уже есть достаточно информации — от Сэма он наверняка узнал, как выглядят Кастиэль и Анна и где они пересеклись, и благодаря этому может быстро и детально прозондировать окрестности. Теоретически, он мог бы послать одного из многочисленных охотников этого района прямо ко входной двери «Автозаправки и сопутствующих товаров».

Но он этого не сделал.

Разочарование камнем лежит у него в животе, но оно исчезает при следующей мысли Кастиэля — много недель назад, на пляже Илчестера, Дин отпустил Кастиэля. Дин предложил свою защиту, Кастиэль отказался, и Дин принял это. С тех пор Кастиэль много раз прокручивал в голове их прощание, но упустил очевидное: Дин уважал его достаточно, чтобы без возражений отпустить. И бог свидетель — Дин человек, который может спорить до конца света.

Значит, он все еще позволяет Кастиэлю решать, что делать дальше. Да, он прислал приглашение, однако Кастиэль должен либо принять его, либо нет. Дин хочет, чтобы Кастиэль сам выбрал его.

Если, конечно, Кастиэль снова не ведет себя как идиот и абсолютно не ошибается во всем.

— Вчера в эфире Дин сказал: «Остались лишь ружья и волки», — говорит Кастиэль. — На охотничьих гербах всегда изображается оружие. Думаю, он намекает на дом или комплекс.

— Типа конспиративной квартиры. Погоди, кажется я уже где-то видела. Волки, говоришь? Во множественном числе? — Анна выбегает из комнаты, оставив Кастиэля в полном недоумении допивать кофе. Возвращается она с одной из карт окрестных округов, которую и раскладывает на столе. Затем показывает на один из гербов. — Такие волки? Стая?

Кастиэль смотрит туда, куда указывает Анна. Конечно же, это охотничий герб с волками в нижней половине и двумя перекрещенными ружьями наверху. Его желудок переворачивается еще больше, когда он видит местоположение поместья.«Тернер», — гласит карта. Это к северо-востоку от Рексфорда, вниз по горам, до него полдня езды.

Кастиэль обязан уточнить.

— Это не слишком опасно?

— Спроси ты меня несколько недель назад, я бы ответила «да». Но там все совсем не так, как я ожидала. Мы с Сэмом поехали дальше на север — прямо сюда, на вокзал, — Анна постукивает пальцами по карте, показывая маршрут. — Тут хаос. И в нем легко исчезнуть. Мы сможем пройти сколько нам нужно и при необходимости повернуть назад.

— Мы могли бы осмотреться, — говорит Кастиэль. — Знаешь, просто… разведать это место.

Анна наклоняет голову.

— Конечно.

***

Разумеется, они не сразу отправляются в путь. Кастиэлю нужно разузнать о поместье Тернеров и ближайшем к нему городе Ист Ханаане. Этот район является одним из главных контрольно-пропускных пунктов вдоль главной магистрали, поэтому он наверняка наводнен беженцами, бегущими на запад от конфликта. Владелец поместья, некто Руфус Тернер, действительно охотник, и в библиотеке Рексфорда есть различные документы, свидетельствующие о его тесном союзе с Домами Сингера и Миллс. Анна занимается своими собственными исследованиями — один из ее знакомых живет в этом городе, значит, у них может быть место, где можно спрятаться, если все пойдет наперекосяк.

Конечно, просто посмотреть не так уж и страшно. Просто еще одна короткая поездка на машине из города, так они смогут наблюдать за ситуацией ближе к шоссе. И гораздо более познавательно, чем следить по телевизору или слушать о ней по радио.

Размышляя обо всем этом, Кастиэль, ясное дело, отвлекается на работе. Нора делает ему замечание, скорее поддразнивая, чем выговаривая, и после всех беспокойных мыслей и сомнений Кастиэль решается.

— Кажется, я знаю, где мой муж, — говорит он. — Я… получил кое-какую информацию. Не знаю, насколько она точна, но он может быть менее чем в дне езды отсюда.

— О, ничего себе! — Нора хватается за сердце. — Вот так новость! Как ты… это за линией фронта?

— Нет, в другом направлении, дальше от боевых действий. Есть одно убежище, и, мне кажется, он может быть там. Я знаю, что только что брал небольшой отпуск…

— Стив, с тех пор как ты попал сюда, ты взял на себя больше, чем положено дополнительных смен, — Нора широко улыбается, и ее откровенный восторг от этой новости немного ослабляет напряжение Кастиэля. Ну не может это быть настолько плохой идеей. — А когда ты уезжаешь? Тебе нужна помощь, чтобы добраться туда?

Кастиэль рассказывает ей о своих предварительных планах с Анной поехать в ближайшую пятницу, и Нора немедленно начинает беспокоиться о нем, предлагая взять с собой припасы, напоминая о мерах безопасности, которые стоит принять во внимание, и так далее.

— Ты собираешься встретиться с ним в _таком_ виде? — спрашивает Нора.

— О чем ты?.. Ой. О, — Кастиэль проводит пальцами по бороде. В последнее время он несколько небрежно относился к ней, и края теперь неровно завиваются. — Да, понятно. Об этом я как-то не подумал. Спасибо.

Поддержка Норы окончательно убеждает Кастиэля. «Поеду», — решает он. У него есть Анна, которая прикроет ему спину, и у них будет план отхода на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Кастиэлю даже не нужно решать, хочет он видеть Дина или нет — это будет зависеть от того, что произойдет, когда они увидят поместье Тернеров.

Как только решение принято и Анна поставлена в известность, время проходит как в тумане. Дни на работе и ночи, когда он обрабатывает сообщения для Анны, но все это просто… шум. Планировать поездку также легко — сестра в этом дока, поэтому Кастиэль оставляет за ней выбор маршрута. Единственная его задача — собрать вещи для однодневной поездки и успокоиться. Кастиэль может быть спокоен.

Кроме того, каждый вечер Дин все еще там, на радио, но теперь он заканчивает свою передачу слегка по-другому:

_«Спокойной вам ночи. И тебе, Эммануэль»._

***

— Что ты _натворил_? — шипит Анна.

Кастиэль стоит прямо и не мнется. Он благодарен своей сестре за все, что она для него сделала, но сегодня его не запугаешь. Не сейчас, когда его разум все еще наполнен белым шумом беспокойства, а они, по оценке самой Анны, находятся всего в часе езды от поместья Тернеров. На часах почти два пополудни, они обедают в закусочной, и Кастиэль только что вернулся из продолжительного пребывания в мужском туалете.

— Побрился, — отвечает Кастиэль. Он снова садится на свое место, положив на колени сумку с туалетными принадлежностями, и хмурится, когда Анна швыряет ему в грудь пакетик с сахаром. — А это еще зачем?

— Я уже собиралась послать кавалерию, так долго ты там торчал, — ворчит Анна. — И у тебя была такая красивая борода.

— Я хочу, чтобы Дин узнал меня, — с вызовом говорит Кастиэль. Его лицо кажется незнакомым из-за того, что он так тщательно выбрит, но это не надолго. — У меня все еще есть очки, и я буду соблюдать те же меры предосторожности.

— Ты несколько месяцев отращивал ее.

— Я уверен, что ты тоже сможешь при желании отрастить себе такую же.

Анна улыбается и качает головой.

— Ты бунтарь, ты вообще в курсе?

Кастиэль смеется. Он нервничает, но это почти непрерывно происходит уже несколько дней, так что в основном можно не обращать внимания. Присутствие Анны очень помогает, как и огромное количество людей вокруг. Сестра не преувеличивала — это практически поток. Совсем не похоже на Рексфорд, который словно находится в «пузыре», или на Роулиншир — тот просто кажется городом с наплывом туристов.

Дорога привела Кастиэля и Анну в города при шоссе, которые были очищены от кожуры, как фрукты. На каждом свободном месте расположились импровизированные дома и кемпинги. Магазины, библиотеки и школы широко распахнули свои двери для беженцев, волонтеров и медицинского персонала, кружащегося над ними, как пчелы. В закусочной, где они сидят, на двери висит табличка, гласящая, что их ванная комната доступна для всех желающих, и они принимают бартер за еду.

Республика заботится о своих людях, и это довольно унизительно.

Анна уже все это видела, так что только Кастиэль глазеет по сторонам. При этом, он не ожидает, что его сестра слетит с катушек, когда они наконец прибывают в поместье Тернеров.

— Это же коммуна! — ахает она. — Центр для беженцев!

Кастиэль тычет ее в плечо.

— Анна, пожалуйста, притормози.

— Ох, да. Точно.

Поместье Тернеров находится чуть выше по дороге от Ист Ханаана, и в отличие от большинства домов-крепостей, знакомых Кастиэлю, этот, похоже, сам по себе небольшой город. На территории полдюжины взаимосвязанных зданий различных размеров и стилей, расположенных в форме подковы, словно когда-то в далеком прошлом в семье случился раздор и каждый решил построить собственное жилье по своему вкусу. Здесь нет ограды, что само по себе необычно, хотя Кастиэль замечает остатки древней стены в одном из углов.

И, как и город, через который они проезжали, он переполнен, однако тут хаос кажется организованным. Повсюду люди в разных состояниях цели и энергии, едва ли кто-то дважды бросает взгляд на машину Анны. Позади них сигналят, и Анна движется дальше по главной дороге поместья, следуя за машиной впереди них к открытому полю за его пределами. Здесь стоят легковые автомобили, грузовики, фургоны, многие из которых переоборудованы во временные жилища.

Анна ставит машину на свободное место, выключает двигатель и выдыхает.

— О боже! Ты видел вывеску на центре для беженцев?

Кастиэль, возможно, скорее сосредоточился на поисках мужчины метр восемьдесят восемь ростом, с каштановыми волосами и, вероятно, одетого в зеленую или коричневую куртку. Он отрицательно качает головой.

— На нем _наш_ флаг, — говорит Анна. — Ну, в углу. Как заявление о том, что это убежище для северян. Это все правда! Давай пойдем и посмотрим.

Кастиэль думал, что ему придется угрожать или ласково уговаривать ее выйти из машины, однако обнаружил, что его перевозбужденная сестра тащит его в столпотворение поместья. Они легко сливаются с толпой — здесь такое количество разных стилей одежды, акцентов и людей разного происхождения. Однако Кастиэль не может избавиться от чувства неловкости и изо всех сил натягивает капюшон на лицо.

Центр для беженцев — одно из самых маленьких зданий в передней части поместья. Разумеется, Анна оказалась права — на вывеске, установленной над большими двойными дверями, в углу выгравирован флаг Королевства. Северяне приветствуются. Буквально рядом Кастиэль слышит, как люди внутри говорят с более формальным акцентом Острова — это знакомо и дезориентирует одновременно.

— Эй, это же Ханна! — восклицает Анна. — Ханна, Ханна!

Кастиэль знает, что должен больше интересоваться. Это же его люди. Он хочет им помочь, посочувствовать, спросить, как они справляются. Но вместе с тем, он осознает, что вероятно где-то здесь, буквально за углом находится Дин.

Анна уже чувствует себя как дома в общей комнате центра, знакомится и взволнованно обнимается со своим контактом. Кастиэль топчется у двери, неловкий и настороженный. Вокруг полно охотников — все одеты в свою униформу, — но им явно не до него. И никто из них не Дин.

Вон там, во дворе, в паре шагов, стоит охотница. Она что-то читает из блокнота, ее губы шевелятся, хотя, вроде бы она ни с кем не разговаривает. У нее рыжие волосы, и едва соображающий от волнения Кастиэль решает принять это за знак.

За спрос ведь не бьют, правда?

Кастиэль движется прежде, чем успевает передумать. Пара шагов, и вот он уже рядом с ней.

— Здравствуйте. Вы не могли бы мне помочь? — выпаливает он.

Охотница одаривает его быстрой рассеянной улыбкой и возвращается к своему блокноту, однако не отмахивается от него.

— Конечно, в чем дело?

— Я тут подумал, нет ли здесь Дина Винчестера, — говорит Кастиэль.

— М-м? А кто его спрашивает?

Ладно, этого Кастиэль не планировал. Он бесполезно шевелит губами, мысленно перескакивая между различными возможными ответами: друг, знакомый, друг, не ваше дело, муж, друг…

— О, — выдыхает охотница. Она уже не смотрит в блокнот, а уставилась прямо на него, словно не видя капюшон и очки. — О боже! Боже мой, — она хватает Кастиэля за руку, заставляя его подпрыгнуть. — Да, Дин здесь. Ты ведь хочешь его увидеть? Ты слышал, как он звал тебя по радио, да?

— Э-э, — отвечает Кастиэль.

— Он вот там! — восклицает она, указывая на одно из больших зданий позади них. — По крайней мере, был в последний раз, когда я его видела за завтраком; не знаю, может, он уже и ушел куда-то, но вероятность найти его там очень велика. Давай, пошли!

Кастиэль оглядывается на Анну, которая, к его удивлению, просто машет рукой, давая знак идти. Кастиэль знает, что она будет ждать его здесь. Охотница очень активно зовет его следовать за ней, и, кажется, она ничего дурного не затевает?

Судя по всему, сегодня Кастиэль всем позволяет тащить себя, поэтому он петляет через толпу с охотницей по имени Чарли — имя всплывает в потоке ее безудержной болтовни — проходит через контрольно-пропускной пункт, где она просто машет парню устрашающего вида, чтобы тот пропустил их, и входит в одно из главных зданий поместья.

— Сегодня действительно неспокойно, — говорит Чарли, — в основном потому, что к нам едут излишки из города. Там пришлось закрыть школу, поскольку… ладно, долго рассказывать, тебе все равно. Надеюсь, дорога была не тяжелой? Сейчас на контрольно-пропускных пунктах просто дурдом.

— Все было нормально, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Спасибо.

Первый этаж — это импровизированный медицинский отсек с белыми носилками и зелеными перегородками, он расположился в главном зале и прилегающих к нему комнатах. Чарли обходит его по узкому коридору и поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж. Здесь длинный коридор, который ведет в различные комнаты — во многих стоят кровати и лежат матрасы, и все заняты.

Внезапно Чарли резко останавливается, и Кастиэль едва не падает. Она поворачивается к нему, и прикрывая рукой рот, словно делясь секретом, шепчет:

— Десять часов.

Кастиэль поднимает голову.

Левая стена коридора занята скамейками, многие из которых переделаны под столы, рабочие места и кровати. Та, о которой говорит Чарли, используется в качестве кровати, на ней, свернувшись калачиком, лежит Дин, укрытый курткой вместо одеяла.

Чарли похлопывает Кастиэля по руке.

— Ну вот и славно, — и тут же уходит, но он едва замечает ее.

Неважно, сколько раз Кастиэль думал об этом моменте — он не готов. Он блокирует проход, поэтому аккуратно отступает в сторону, чтобы пропустить людей, а затем приближается к скамейке.

Дин крепко спит, повернувшись лицом к стене. Он полностью одет, хотя и снял ботинки, которые аккуратно стоят под скамейкой. Кастиэль поспешно снимает очки и подкрадывается ближе, делая один неуверенный шаг за другим, пока не подходит так близко, что может разглядеть морщинки вокруг глаз Дина и щетину на его подбородке. Он слегка хмурится. На подбородке видна полоска засохшей слюны. Он прекрасен.

Ладно, и что теперь? Ему подождать? Он может подождать. Ждать нетрудно, ведь он сможет насмотреться на Дина. Тот цел и, кажется, здоров, и это хорошо. Очевидных травм нет, и это замечательно.

Дин шевелится и просыпается.

Кастиэль замирает, завороженный тем, как Дин тихо хмыкает, причмокивает губами и медленно открывает глаза. Они покрыты коркой, немного красноваты и поначалу взгляд не сфокусирован. Кастиэль почти забыл этот оттенок зеленого. Дин слегка поворачивается, щурится и наконец замечает его.

— Блин, — ворчит он. — Уходи, Кас, — затем снова ложится на бок.

Кастиэль пристально смотрит на него. Дин решительно закрывает глаза.

О. Ну ладно, _этого_ он никак не ожидал. Он почти уверен, что вообще ничего особенного не ждал — ожидание отличается от надежды, — поэтому разочарование немного смущает. По крайней мере, это _кажется_ разочарованием. Возможно, правильнее было бы сказать, что он ничего не чувствует. Есть только нулевое пространство, где была бы эмоциональная реакция.

Кастиэль отступает от Дина. Вот и ответ на его вопрос. Он все неправильно понял — послание и не было адресовано ему, Дин говорил о каком-то другом Эммануэле, все оказалось простым совпадением. Что ж, хорошо. Кастиэль хотел знать, и теперь он знает. Отлично.

Он возвращается назад по коридору, проталкиваясь через людей, которых не знает и на которых ему наплевать, к лестнице, а затем оказывается на первом этаже. Поворачивает, но едва замечает выход, Чарли снова тут как тут и хватает его за рукав.

— Эй, эй, что случилось? Ты что, так и не встретился с Дином?

— Это была ошибка. Спасибо, я ценю твою помощь, но мне не следует здесь находиться.

— Что, почему? — ахает Чарли. — Что… ох. Подожди, не уходи, Не уходи, пожалуйста.

Кастиэль отчаянно трясет головой.

— Я не должен был этого делать…

— _Пожалуйста_ , — Чарли еще крепче сжимает его рукав. — Похоже, тебе не помешает смочить горло. У нас есть пищеблок, ты уже был там? Он просто супер. Ну же, давай я тебе покажу!

Кастиэль не знает, почему идет за ней. Возможно, потому, что сил протестовать у него не осталось. Проще позволить Чарли снова тащить его по коридору, но уже в другом направлении, через другой двор и в другое невысокое здание.

— Эй, что я говорила? — восклицает Чарли, когда они проходят через каменную дверь в помещение с высоким потолком. — Клево, да?

— Это столовая, — говорит Кастиэль. Зал не набит битком, видимо, обеденный ажиотаж только что прошел. В центре — длинные столы, по обеим сторонам — скамейки, а у стен — столы покороче. Вероятно, это настоящий обеденный зал, а не переделанный, потому что вдоль одной стены есть прорезь, из которой виднеется большая кухня.

— Давай ты выпьешь кофе, а? — настаивает Чарли. — Клянусь, ты не пожалеешь.

И правда, кофе кажется сейчас хорошей идеей. Кастиэль неуклюже шагает рядом с Чарли, следуя за ней к длинному прилавку, где, должно быть, раздают еду из кухни. Чарли заказывает кофе, и ближайший повар в фартуке оборачивается, чтобы принять заказ.

Кастиэль вздрагивает. Это же Бенни. Все еще в фартуке, все еще готовит для общего блага. При виде Кастиэля Бенни ошалело пялится на него, а затем быстро обменивается взглядом с Чарли.

— Ага, — говорит Чарли. — Наслаждайся своим кофе, ладно? Я сейчас вернусь.

Хорошо. Кофе. Кастиэль остается у стойки, но отворачивается, не желая вступать в разговор. Главное, чтобы кофе был вкусным, вот и все, что имеет значение.

— Сколько с меня? — спрашивает Кастиэль, когда Бенни пододвигает к нему кружку.

— За счет заведения, — отвечает Бенни.

Кастиэль хмурится.

— Я спрашиваю, _сколько_?

— Кофеин и вода субсидируются, приятель, — Бенни постукивает двумя пальцами по шляпе в раздражающем салюте, а затем исчезает в дверном проеме кухни. Кастиэль закатывает глаза.

В столовой есть несколько свободных столиков, поэтому Кастиэль занимает один из них у стены, поближе к двери. Лучше остаться незамеченным и при необходимости быстро уйти.

Кастиэль сердито смотрит на кружку с кофе. Что он вообще здесь делает? Это так глупо. Сплошная глупость. Он просто дурак. Мог бы заняться чем-то полезным, например, проверить инвентарь Норы. А вместо этого сидит здесь, в этом дурацком месте, и пьет дурацкий кофе. Кастиэль делает осторожный глоток и признает, что кофе вполне приемлемый и чуть менее дурацкий, чем все остальное. Хотя это еще ни о чем не говорит.

Бенни раздражает своими взглядами. Он старается быть незаметным, но Кастиэль видит его. Хуже того, Кастиэль, кажется, узнал Бобби Сингера за одним из длинных столов, и тот определенно узнает его самого, стоит только повернуться. Что он и делает. Так и есть. Его прикрытие сорвано.

К сожалению, реакция бегства Кастиэля притупилась. Да и какой в этом смысл? Ну и что, если Бобби снова запрет его? Это не имеет никакого значения. Хотя Анна наверняка расстроится.

Кастиэль вздыхает и встает, все еще держа в руке кружку с кофе. Ему интересно, каким образом тут контролируют воровство посуды и столовых приборов. Может, Кастиэлю стоит сбежать с места преступления с сувениром. Или же он просто быстро допьет остаток кофе, и не станет добавлять кражу к своим преступлениям против этой нации.

Именно тогда, когда Кастиэль стоит за своим столом, как идиот, внезапно слышится топот, а затем кто-то вбегает в зал, пролетая мимо Кастиэля вглубь, затем резко останавливается, визжа ботинками. Кастиэль качает головой, раздражение медленно переходит в гнев, когда он замечает, что человек, который только что пробежал мимо него и теперь стоит к нему спиной, — это Дин. Кастиэль узнал бы эти волосы, плечи, талию и эти ноги абсолютно везде.

Паника заставляет его замереть на месте. И жар раздражения превращается в лед тревоги. Кастиэлю совсем не нравится эти эмоциональные горки и ему хочется немедленно уйти, ради бога. Возможно, удастся незаметно подкрасться к двери.

Увы, нет, слишком поздно. Дин поворачивается, его глаза — дикие и ищущие — решительно останавливаются на Кастиэле. Это несправедливо, у Кастиэля есть лишь чашка кофе в качестве щита. Хотя, может, он еще сумеет добраться до двери, если его ноги наконец отлепятся от пола.

Раздается громкий стук, от которого Кастиэль нервно дергается — Дин опрокинул стул, решительно приближаясь к нему, и хотя он быстро бормочет «извините», его глаза все еще прикованы к своей цели. Теперь действительно некуда бежать, поскольку Дин стоит прямо перед ним. Он бодр, готов к активным действиям, и Кастиэль все еще мучительно рад, что эти глаза снова смотрят на него.

— Привет, — говорит Дин.

— Привет, — выдавливает из себя Кастиэль.

— Значит, ты действительно здесь, — произносит Дин так легко, будто он шутит.

— Да.

— Нет, я имею в виду, ты по-настоящему, а не только в моих… — Дин быстро качает головой. — Зачем пришел?

Гнев снова захлестывает Кастиэля. Эта волна, заполняющая всю пустоту внутри, заставляет его выпрямиться и прямо встретиться с Дином взглядом.

— А как ты думаешь? — огрызается Кастиэль.

Вместо того чтобы смутиться от его тона, выражение лица Дина смягчается.

— Кас, я не собираюсь гадать.

Значит, ничего не поделаешь.

— Я пришел ради тебя.

Это всего лишь четыре слова, но Кастиэль тяжело дышит, произнеся их Дину в лицо. Это же так унизительно, да? Кастиэль проделал весь этот путь и презрел смутные угрозы, чтобы увидеть человека, который смотрит на Кастиэля словно… как на нечто. И все же Кастиэль не чувствует себя униженным. Вместо этого накатывает облегчение, ведь это правда, а правда освобождает, и как бы ни злился, он знает, что должен был сделать это, независимо от результата.

Кастиэль беспомощно пожимает плечами.

— Я скучаю по тебе.

Дин коротко выдыхает, это даже не вздох, а затем смотрит на кружку, которую Кастиэль все еще держит.

— Дай мне кофе.

— Нет, — возражает Кастиэль. — Это мой. Купи себе.

— Я не собираюсь его пить, просто дай мне… — Дин хватает кружку; Кастиэль протестует, а затем недоуменно смотрит на него, когда Дин осторожно разжимает пальцы Кастиэля на кружке и ставит ее на стол.

— Я же пил… — начинает Кастиэль, но затем ладони Дина обхватывают его лицо, скользят по подбородку и удерживают на месте для последующего поцелуя.

Ясное дело, Кастиэлю нужна пара секунд, чтобы осознать: его целует Дин. Это не одна из его дневных фантазий, потому что он никогда не представлял себе поцелуи Дина такими быстрыми и неистовыми, и каждый немного отличается, словно Дин не может решить, где лучше всего целовать его. Затем до Кастиэля доходит — до самого сердца — тот факт, что это Дин тепло, настойчиво и отчаянно держит его, будто сам изо всех сил пытается осмыслить этот момент — в точности, как Кастиэль.

Дин тоже скучал по нему. Дин скучает по нему. Колени Кастиэля решают подогнуться при этой мысли, но Дин тут же подхватывает его. Кастиэль размыкает губы, у него перехватывает дыхание, когда рот Дина аккуратно прижимается к его губам, и тогда ему ничего не остается, как схватить Дина сзади за рубашку и держаться.

Радость занимает то место, где раньше был гнев. Это слишком, Кастиэль не может сдержать себя, его тело дрожит, и в горле застревает рыдание. Все становится еще хуже, когда Дин издает низкий, мучительный звук у губ Кастиэля и шепчет:

— Ты сукин сын.

Он тоже дрожит.

Губы Дина находят щеку Кастиэля, его нос, подбородок, а затем он крепко прижимает Кастиэля к себе. Это величайшее объятие в мире, хотя бы потому, что Дин уткнулся лицом в шею Кастиэля и дышит так, словно его легкие вот-вот разорвутся.

— Ты в порядке, — очень тихо произносит Дин. — Спасибо. _Спасибо_.

Кастиэль впивается пальцами в рубашку Дина и не отпускает. Тот все еще издает эти ужасные звуки детского отчаяния, словно ругательств уже недостаточно. Кастиэль закрывает глаза и произносит свою собственную благодарственную молитву, испытывая огромное облегчение, усталость и безмерное счастье.


	5. Бонус: Сэм привозит Дину письмо

Сэм не помнит точно, когда в последний раз плакал перед Дином — скорее всего, это было дома, и, возможно, тогда Сэм рассердился на маму с папой или на других Кэмпбеллов, и единственному, кому он позволил увидеть это, был Дин.

Хотя так он не плакал никогда — задыхаясь и трясясь от рыданий; даже странно, что он не вырвался из объятий Дина. Но Дин — обычно неподатливый сукин сын — цеплялся за Сэма с решительной мрачностью, на которую слишком страшно было надеяться.

— Мы все исправим, — говорит Дин. — Обещаю.

Это голос старшего брата, который в прошлом столько раз казался Сэму раздражающим и ненужным, но теперь — теперь — он вздрагивает от облегчения.

— Спасибо, — хрипло благодарит он, отстраняется и смущенно вытирает лицо рукой. — Я... блин.

— Не благодари меня, придурок, я ведь за этим сюда и пришел.

Дин ерошит ему волосы и бросает предупреждающий взгляд на Бобби, который с хмурым видом топчется поблизости.

Сэм был осторожен, когда ехал по шоссе, но он в курсе, что в окрестностях дома его узнали, и скоро весть облетит всех. Он потирает руки, вспоминая, как остро впивалась бетонная крошка, когда Уриэль несколько дней назад схватил его, и пытается успокоиться. Он поступил правильно. У Дина все отлажено, и он знает, что делать.

— Тебе нужно хорошо поесть, — говорит Дин. — А потом немного поспать, и после я подготовлю план, как доставить тебя в безопасное место.

— В безопасное место? — эхом отзывается Сэм. — Хорошо, это здорово, но у меня есть информация, Дин, я знаю...

— Эй, — Дин сжимает плечо Сэма. — Ты едва стоишь на ногах. Давай поедим и начнем разговор, пока ты ешь, хорошо?

— Хорошо. — Сэм делает глубокий вдох, и от волны эмоций внутри все снова сжимается. — Дин, просто... мне так жаль, я не хотел...

— Поешь, — твердо говорит Дин. — Я не шучу.

Сэм молча кивает, соглашаясь, вероятно, сейчас не время для разговора. Но все же его сердце выскакивает из груди от благодарности и облегчения, и было бы упущением с его стороны не выразить этого — после всего, что потребовалось, чтобы доставить его сюда. Он надеется, что Дин все поймет — похоже, так оно и есть, судя по тому, как он улыбается и кладет руку на плечо Сэма, а затем тащит его за собой.

— О, — в памяти всплывает воспоминание, и Сэм, пошарив в карманах куртки, вытаскивает маленький сложенный листок бумаги. — Это для тебя.

— Хм? — рассеянно говорит Дин. — Что это?

— От Кастиэля.

Дин спотыкается. Медленно отпускает плечо Сэма, отодвигается и смотрит ему прямо в глаза — на его лице застыла улыбка, больше похожая на гримасу.

— Что?

— Кастиэль. Он... он спас меня от Уриэля — одного из прихвостней Люцифера. Он и его сестра Анна нашли меня и помогли. Это она придумала маршрут, по которому я смог добраться сюда в целости и сохранности.

— Кастиэль, — эхом отзывается Дин странным голосом. — Мой... чувак, за которого ты собирался замуж?

— Чувак, на котором _ты женился_ , — говорит Сэм. — Да. Знаю, это чертовски странное совпадение, но я не жалуюсь. Он... я спросил его, не хочет ли он, чтобы я передал тебе письмо, и он согласился и написал. Я не читал, честное слово.

Письмо небольшое, и Сэм достаточно любопытен, чтобы посмотреть, как Дин читает его, но тот просто смотрит на бумажный квадратик, кивает и кладет в карман, не открывая.

— Так, на чем мы остановились? Еда. Давай что-нибудь раздобудем.

***

Многое приходилось наверстывать — выяснить, чем занимался Дин, что делал Сэм и что на самом деле происходило между Майклом и Люцифером, поэтому прошло несколько часов — гораздо позже обеда — прежде чем Сэм вспоминает о письме Каса. Возможно, попытайся Дин вытащить его из кармана, Сэм вспомнил бы о нем, но нет — только лежа в складочном помещении после сна, он наконец вспоминает, как сильно хотел увидеть реакцию Дина на прочитанное.

— Кас мне ничего не говорит, но я почти уверена, что между ними что-то стряслось, — сказала Анна, когда они ехали к контрольно-пропускному пункту. — Он становится очень беспокойным и меняет тему разговора.

— Дело не обязательно в Дине. Ты же знаешь, что его принудили к этому браку?

— О, — Анна приподняла бровь, хотя и была в хорошем настроении. — А моего братишку нет?

Какое-то время они спорили, защищая своих братьев — почти рутина по сравнению с жизнью Сэма в последнее время. Казалось, он узнал о Касе от Анны больше, чем от него самого.

Поэтому сейчас Сэму просто необходимо узнать, что можно выудить из Дина, хотя, судя по крайне серьезному разговору за очень долгим ужином, заставить его говорить о Касе так же трудно, как Анне с братом о Дине.

Сэм встает. Он должен прятаться в этой нечасто используемой кладовке, но, разумеется, можно одним глазком выглянуть наружу. Дин сказал, что пока не найдет кого-то, кто прикроет Сэму спину, далеко не уйдет.

Тяжелая дверь со скрипом открывается, хотя снаружи достаточно шума и суеты, чтобы перебить звук. Сэм выглядывает, и действительно: в паре шагов от него, прислонившись к стене, стоит Дин и читает письмо Каса.

Он хмурится. Снова и снова вертит листок и хмурится еще сильнее. Его рот кривится от разочарования или, возможно, замешательства, а затем он откидывается на стену и вздыхает.

Сэм, может, и не в курсе сути, однако достаточно знает своего брата, чтобы понять: что бы там ни было написано, совсем не этого он ждал.

Дин наконец замечает Сэма. Тот ныряет обратно внутрь, но Дин идет за ним в кладовку и шипит, что ему нужно прятаться, обещал ведь.

В этом, конечно, есть смысл, но Сэма и правда сейчас волнует совсем другое, а не его или чья-то безопасность — приятное разнообразие после столь длительной жизни начеку.

— С письмом Каса все нормально? Надеюсь, все хорошо.

Дин вздрагивает, его лицо розовеет, и он давит в себе порыв отчитать Сэма за смену темы. Ни один из них не хочет снова начинать борьбу — так скоро и после всех событий.

Когда Дин наконец заговаривает, он делает это с большим усилием.

— А он вообще хотел писать? Ты сказал, что сам предложил передать сообщение. Ты _заставил_ его это написать?

Сэм очень удивлен.

— Нет. Казалось, он немного... словно ему не пришло в голову попросить об этом самому? Но как только я предложил, он сразу согласился. Но писал целую вечность, — когда Дин выглядит еще более смущенным, Сэм добавляет: — Он долго думал, прежде чем что-то написать. Похоже, хотел сделать все правильно.

Забавно — Сэм столько времени злился на Каса, считая его соучастником заговора с Майклом; думал, что тот сделал все, чтобы Дин согласился стать запасным вариантом в их пропагандистской миссии. Дин никогда не согласился бы на выдумку о том, что он «по-настоящему» влюблен в незнакомца, если бы они каким-то образом не схватили его за яйца, а по мнению Сэма, этот чопорный мужчина с твердым подбородком, некогда его жених, точно знал, как этого добиться.

Конечно, все то время, что Сэм провел с ним в качестве жениха, Кас был терпеливым и понимающим, но также — пугающе спокойным перед лицом того, что они собирались сделать, словно браки по сговору не были архаичной формой дегуманизации.

Но когда Майкл сделал свой ход, все изменилось, и Сэм медленно, но верно понял, сколько же Люцифер от него утаил.

Человек, с которым Сэм познакомился в Роулиншире, был настолько далек от Кастиэля из его воспоминаний, что ему потребовалось смущающе много времени, чтобы узнать его. Только когда Кастиэль заговорил с Уриэлем о Майкле, Сэм сообразил, кто он такой, но все равно не понимал ни значения происходящего, ни что Кастиэль был таким же, как он — испуганным беглецом.

Маленькие шажки в понимании характера Кастиэля были пугающими. Сэму казалось, что, возможно, он слишком много читает во взгляде Каса, порой устремляющегося куда-то вдаль, словно в поисках чего-то далекого. Сначала Сэм думал, что Кас вспоминает о доме, но после разговора с Анной это показалось ему... маловероятным.

Это не так уж сильно отличается от взгляда брата несколько минут назад, после прочтения письма Каса. Сэм снова ищет это выражение на лице Дина, но оно исчезло.

— Он что-нибудь говорил обо мне?

— Спрашиваешь, обсуждали ли мы тебя? Немного. Только твою передачу на радио. Он знает о ней. Они с Анной слушают тебя.

Дин сжимает и разжимает челюсти.

— И больше ничего?

— Честно говоря, он вообще старался не упоминать о тебе.

У Сэма перехватывает дыхание, когда Дин машинально протягивает правую руку, чтобы дотронуться до своего левого предплечья, туда, где должна быть брачная татуировка. Всплывает еще одно воспоминание — как Кас набросился на Сэма, когда тот спросил, не уничтожена ли их связь.

— Я спросил его, правда ли эта история, — выпаливает Сэм. — Что вы.. ну у вас что-то было в юности? Он сказал, нет. Но ведь _что-то_ же было, да? Что-то между вами возникло?

Дин отворачивается, скривив губы в ужасной усмешке.

— Может быть? Я так думал, но прошло уже несколько месяцев, и, кажется, он...

— Он записывает твои передачи, — Сэм сглатывает, когда Дин резко смотрит на него. — На кассеты, их у него уже целая куча. И все помечены по датам и ключевым словам — хотя ничего, что могло бы тебя выдать. Они с Анной отправились в поездку — он взял с собой плеер и пару записей, которые и мне дал послушать.

Лицо Дина — словно у каменной статуи, не считая глаз, которые нервно подергиваются, несмотря на все его самообладание. Сэму приходится сдерживаться, чтобы из вежливости не отвести взгляд.

— Анна сказала, что он все время их слушает. Он даже на работу берет с собой плеер.

— Господи, — голос Дина тихий и хриплый. — Вот же мудак.

Это не адресовано Сэму, поэтому он молчит.

На этот раз, когда Дин говорит, в его голосе слышатся такие неприкрытые эмоции, что у Сэма голова идет кругом:

— _Как он_? Как он там поживает?

— Нормально. Однозначно выглядит по-другому. Покрасил волосы, и у него такая большая густая борода.

Дин заливается хриплым смехом.

— Да ладно.

— Но еще он стал... меньше. — Сэм делает паузу, подыскивая подходящее описание. — Я не про рост. Он был такой весь при параде и официозе, когда я видел его в последний раз. А теперь он... не такой. Какой-то усталый и тихий. Немного отошел на задний план.

Дин снова хмурится.

— Он, что, болеет?

— Я... не знаю. Вряд ли, он без проблем помог мне сбежать от Уриэля. — Сэм, к своему удивлению, обнаруживает, что улыбается; из всех сведений, которые он надеялся передать Дину сегодня, эта доставляет им обоим наибольшее удовольствие, здорово же. — Мне кажется, я знаю, где они с Анной живут.

Фраза должна звучать на миллион, но Дин замирает. Он отворачивается, лихорадочно соображая, а потом качает головой.

— Нет. Спасибо, но я не хочу этого знать.

— _Не хочешь_ , значит. Правда?

— Да, — Дин улыбается, и в его улыбке чувствуется вновь обретенная уверенность. — Пока это не то, что нужно нам обоим.

В этом нет особого смысла, но Сэм пожимает плечами.

— Ладно. Как скажешь.


	6. Бонус 2: финальная сцена глазами Дина

Когда Дин приезжает к Руфусу, первым делом он встает там, где раньше были главные ворота, и смотрит на поместье. Он представляет себе Каса тут, ведь это единственный путь вверх по холму, прежде чем дорога разойдется, огибая различные здания. Именно отсюда Кас будет выбрать, куда идти.

_Это если он понял намек в его скрытом послании. И захочет приехать. И сможет._

— Машины все на той стороне? — спрашивает Дин.

Бобби, стоящий прямо за ним, утвердительно хмыкает.

— Большинство — да. Некоторые чуть ниже, но если там начинается скопление, мы стараемся держать этот район чистым на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций. Ты уверен, что твой мальчик где-то поблизости?

— Должен быть, — отвечает Дин. — Хорошо, что здесь полно народу. Он сможет смешаться с толпой.

— Или будет еще больше нервничать.

Дин бросает на Бобби быстрый взгляд, но уступает, пожимая плечами.

— Вероятно, он приедет ночью, если вообще захочет рискнуть. Вот и прекрасно. Я могу остаться и наблюдать.

Надежда — это порыв, сосредоточенный вокруг его талисмана в виде маленького клочка бумаги, исписанного Касом — письмо спрятано сзади в джинсах, но Дин прекрасно знает — потеряй он сейчас голову, случится катастрофа. Дин очень хочет, но не может поставить под угрозу все то, что они сделали против Люцифера, и ему понадобится ясная голова, если он хочет сохранить этот баланс.

Впереди долгий день встреч с людьми, освоения лагеря Бобби и перевозки с Чарли остальной части снаряжения.

Дин потирает руки.

— Ладно, давай начнем.

***

Во сне Дин прекрасно помнит Каса.

Каждая деталь кристально ясна: глаза, улыбка, то, как Кас морщит нос, когда думает. Во снах Дина он настолько реален и близок, насколько это возможно.

Хуже снов только беспокойство, когда он бодрствует. Долгие месяцы после их прощания, возможно, и были до отказа набиты одним кризисом за другим — плацдарм Захарии, Майкл отщипывает целые куски страны, Люцифер выскакивает, как давно потерянный родственник, которого никто не ждет. Однако подо всем этим есть в мозгу Дина место, которое постоянно транслирует вопрос о зануде, которого он бросил на произвол судьбы.

Кас в порядке? Удалось ли ему найти сестру? Добрался ли он вообще до нужной части страны? Даже после того, как Сэм нашел Дина и подтвердил все вышесказанное, сколько же еще неизвестного и непонятного. Сэм, конечно, не виноват, но это просто бесит. В конце концов, то, что Кас добрался до своей сестры, не означает, будто путешествие прошло гладко. Республиканские знания Каса в основном абстрактны и пестрят пробелами; бог свидетель, Дин засек его за две секунды при первой встрече, так каковы шансы, что никто другой этого не сделал? Каковы шансы, что Анна и Кас благополучно скрываются, если они умудрились наткнуться на Сэма?

Достаточно того, что Дин приобрел репутацию «мерзкого существа» — по словам Бобби, — когда кто-то упоминает при нем Каса.

Но стало лучше. Сэм рассказал, как встретил Каса, и это помогло получить от него письмо. Худшие сценарии, затаившиеся в глубине его сознания, можно и опустить, но ведь поводов для беспокойства все равно хватает.

Например: неужели Кас все еще злится на него? Неужели думает, что чувства Дина были притворством, или что он спал с ним исключительно с целью заставить его покинуть Дом? Часть злости Каса на Дина исчезла, когда они попрощались, но лишь потому, что Кас все еще был потрясен откровениями с Майклом и умирал от стыда за них, будто все, что делал его сраный кузен, было его виной.

Хочет ли Кас разорвать их брачную связь? Письмо ясно дает понять, что он считает это возможным; Дин хочет этого, и он, коли так, не против, но чего хочет сам Кас? Ночь, когда Дин приложил к руке горящую флягу, была глупой пьяной ошибкой, но хуже всего был весь следующий день, когда он с ужасом ждал ответки Каса. То, что тот этого не сделал — ведь знак того, что он не хочет нарушать связь, верно? Или после прошлой неудачной попытки с вилкой он из вежливости ждет, когда можно будет сделать это нормально, лично, со жрецом?

С таким количеством вопросов не удивительно, что сны Дина о Касе такие яркие и реальные. Они приходят не каждую ночь, но достаточно часто, чтобы Дин разрывался между благодарностью и раздражением.

Во сне он помнит, каково прижимать к себе Каса, помнит мягкость и уют постели в медовый месяц в Доме Джошуа. Во сне он не всегда идиот, и Кас улыбается ему гораздо чаше, хотя иногда ему снится всякая безумная фигня, например, как Кас берет его кататься на динозавре и расстраивается, когда Дин жалуется, что седла для него слишком большие.

Эти сны могут быть настолько реалистичными, что иногда Дин просыпается дезориентированным и раздраженным. И дело не только в утреннем стояке, а в том, что Каса _нет рядом_.

***

Учитывая все вышесказанное, а также дурдом на прошлой неделе с наплывом беженцев в поместье Тернер, вполне понятно, что Дин не всегда самый приятный человек, когда просыпается.

Понятно также, что его настроение становится еще хуже, когда он просыпается и сталкивается с призрачным изображением Каса, стоящего прямо перед носом и наблюдающего за ним глазами, которые только во сне бывают такими яркими, а его рот сжат в вечном беспокойстве.

— Блин, — отстраненно говорит Дин. — Уходи, Кас.

Гораздо приятнее, когда во сне Кас смеется. Дин много раз заставлял его смеяться по-настоящему, но точное воспоминание об этом звуке исчезло, вероятно, потому, что психика слишком сильно зацепилась за все дурное в их последние совместные дни — как Кас отпрянул от него, отгородившись стеной недоверия, словно Дин как и все остальные использовал его для чего-то.

Дин чувствует, что медленно погружается обратно в сон, и на этот раз рад этому, ведь он почти уверен, что едва открыл глаза после бессонной ночи. И явно не слишком бодр.

Чьи-то руки хватают его за плечи.

— Ну же, Дин!

— Угм!- вскрикивает Дин, резко открывая глаза. Чарли смотрит ему прямо в лицо, хотя тут же отскакивает на пару шагов в безопасное место — правильно, ведь он уже поднял кулаки и готов к бою. Дин расслабляется и проводит рукой по лицу. — Черт побери, Чарли.

— Ты на меня ругаешься? Тогда что, блин, ты сказал Касу?

Дин щурится на нее сквозь пальцы.

— Что?

— Кас, — говорит Чарли. — Кастиэль. Он вообще с тобой разговаривал?

— Кто со мной разговаривал?

Губы Чарли сжимаются.

— До этого дня я ни разу не встречалась с этим парнем, и ты меня спрашиваешь, кто это?

В мозгу Дина практически раздается щелчок — щелк-щелк, когда до него, наконец, доходит, и все встает на свои места. Тогда Дина бросает сначала в жар, а затем в холод. Его голос словно доносится откуда-то издалека:

— Кас здесь?

— Что? — удивляется Чарли. — Разве ты его не видел?

Дин резко садится и тут же падает со скамейки. Он размахивает руками, игнорируя боль в левом колене, и хватает Чарли за руку, когда она поднимает его на ноги.

— _Где?_ Где?

— В столовой. Погоди, обуйся!

— Я не... — разочарованно рычит Дин и разворачивается, чтобы взять свои ботинки. Каждая секунда борьбы с задниками кажется вечностью, мозг услужливо возвращает его в яркое воспоминание об Илчестере — как он стоял там, словно идиот, пока Кас уезжал в украденной машине, оставив Дина гадать, не совершил ли он еще одну долбаную ошибку.

Дин заталкивает шнурки под язычок и бросается бежать, а Чарли что-то кричит ему в спину.

Вниз по коридору, затем по лестнице, снова по коридору — он движется так быстро, что в какой-то момент натыкается на стену и вынужден проскользить по ней, размахивая руками. Но тут же восстанавливает равновесие и бежит дальше.

Дин понимает, что стискивает зубы, и заставляет себя остановиться. Все это время, еще до того, как Сэм пришел к нему, он почти не надеялся, ведь в этом сумасшедшем мире может случиться, что угодно, даже без Майкла и Люцифера, играющих в «Счастливую Семью» по всему Континенту.

Он уверил себя, что просто узнать, что с Касом все в порядке — уже счастье. Здорово было бы снова увидеть его, но это скорее бонус. И еще больший, если он сможет поговорить с ним, хотя бы немного — честно говоря, даже на расстоянии было бы прекрасно, например, по телефону, поскольку Дину не нужно было видеть его лицо.

Дин просто хочет знать, все ли с ним в порядке, в безопасности ли он, счастлив ли с Анной. Все остальное — лишнее, как, скажем, Дин, получивший шанс объяснить, что, может, он и лжец, но никогда не лгал о своих чувствах к Касу, а еще он серьезно сожалел, что не был лучшим мужем или даже достойным другом. Это все, чего хочет Дин. Слишком многого, но это так.

И вообще замечательно, если выпадет возможность спросить, простил ли его Кас хотя бы немного. И значат ли что-то слова Сэма о том, что Кас слушает записи его передач. И правда ли, что тот не против разрыва их брачной связи.

Если Кас уйдет... ладно. С Дином все будет в порядке. Некого обвинять, кроме себя самого, а с этим он разберется.

— К черту все это, — шипит Дин себе под нос.

Подошвы ботинок Дина визжат, когда он тормозит в столовой, ища глазами не примелькавшееся тут лицо. Он дико оглядывается — вон Бобби, вон Бенни, — а вот... да, _он здесь_.

Кас, ссутулившись, стоит у стола, в глазах паника, он застыл, словно собирался уходить.

Он выглядит чертовски неловко, но в то же время так охрененно великолепен, что Дин не может дышать и едва замечает, как сносит стул, когда приближается к столу Каса.

Все сны были ложными. Они казались реальными, но все равно были неправильными, вроде черно-белых копий полноцветного видения реальности.

Есть тысяча и одна вещь, которую Дин хотел бы сказать Касу, если когда-нибудь снова увидит его; большинство из них запоминающиеся, некоторые — содержательные.

— Привет, — говорит Дин.

Кас вздрагивает.

— Привет.

Да, колени Дина немного слабеют от этого голоса, ладно, неважно.

— Значит, ты действительно здесь.

— Да.

— Нет, я имею в виду, по-настоящему, а не только в моих... — Кас начинает выглядеть смущенным, поэтому Дин меняет тему: — Зачем пришел?

Ладно, может, это звучит немного агрессивно. Кас тут же встает на дыбы:

— А как ты думаешь?

Дин не думает, только надеется.

— Кас, я не собираюсь гадать.

Глаза Каса бегают по сторонам. Дин не знает, через что прошел Кас, чтобы добраться сюда, но его страхи очевидны в языке тела, он пытается быть маленьким и незаметным в чужом, потенциально опасном месте. На секунду Дин сожалеет — не стоило просить его приехать, пускай и косвенно, но с другой стороны, он ни за что не скомпрометировал бы безопасность Каса, выследив его.

И кроме того, одно желание Дина уже исполнилось — Кас здесь.

— Я пришел ради тебя, — тихо говорит Кас. — Я скучаю по тебе.

У Дина перехватывает дыхание. Он вертит эти слова у себя в голове, пытаясь понять, есть ли в них какой-то другой смысл, но нет. Только один.

Но Кас прижимает эту долбаную кофейную кружку к груди, словно какой-то долбаный щит.

— Дай мне кофе, — говорит Дин.

Кас хмурится.

— Нет, это мой. Купи себе.

— Я не собираюсь его пить, просто дай мне... — тут возникает странный момент, когда они борются за кружку, и руки Дина немного дрожат, но это важно.

Дин выигрывает и получает кружку, которую ставит на стол, избавляясь от препятствия. Затем обхватывает лицо Каса ладонями и смотрит, как его глаза расширяются от шока — правда? — когда Дин целует его.

Губы у Каса податливые, но мягкие и теплые, как помнит Дин. Он целует его — один раз крепко, а затем правый уголок губ, левый, линию носа, щеку — и все это время бормочет какую-то ерунду. Кас, кажется, напрягается от неожиданности, но Дин ловит его за руки, и тогда тот целует его в ответ — немного неуклюже и очень похоже для того, кто давно не практиковался.

— Ах ты сукин сын, — выдыхает Дин прямо в губы Касу.

Кас сжимает в кулак его рубашку на спине. Дин прижимает его к себе и кладет ладонь на затылок, пока Кас дышит им.

Путь к этому моменту был долгим. Отсутствие Каса причиняло боль, но теперь Дин понимает — эта боль была очищающей. За долгие месяцы напряженных размышлений и сосредоточения на важной работе — проклятые королевские слюнтяи! — приоритеты Дина сократились до основ.

Как только отброшена вся та срань с притворством, все, что осталось — это желание Дина и мужество, чтобы воплотить его в жизнь.

Они у всех на виду, знакомые Дина смотрят, и ему все равно.

— Ладно, — Дин отстраняется, положив ладони по обе стороны от лица Каса, чтобы как следует его изучить.

Да, это Кас, который все еще выглядит немного потрясенным, но он весь на взводе, и это определенно отражает чувства Дина. Рыжие волосы в новинку, но все остальное так знакомо и прекрасно, что Дину кажется, он мог бы просто смотреть на него весь день, хотя это не очень продуктивно.

Дин бросает взгляд на стол.

— Ты все еще хочешь допить свой кофе?

— О... Да, я... не хочу переводить продукты.

Дин выдвигает стул для Каса, и как только он садится, берет ближайший стул, чтобы оставаться рядом. Кас пьет осторожно, хотя его взгляд постоянно мечется между кофе и Дином, возможно, он смущен. Дину бы переживать, но он не может — наслаждается изучением линии горла Каса, прижатыми к краю кружки губами, тонкими руками, держащими кружку.

— Я очень скучал по тебе, — говорит Дин. — Ну, то есть вообще.

Плечи Каса слегка напрягаются. Он делает еще один глоток, а потом говорит:

— Хм. Спасибо.

— Не за что. Хорошо выглядишь.

Щеки Каса розовеют.

— Ты тоже выглядишь... хорошо.

— Спасибо. Я максимально старался хранить свою красу для тебя.

Кас ставит свою уже пустую кружку и пристально смотрит на Дина.

— Что ж. Я почти забыл, что ты можешь быть таким.

— Ты имеешь в виду, _потрясающим_?

— Пока я принимаю это слово, — Кас тихо смеется. Он все еще нервничает, но ради Дина явно пытается расслабиться, что чертовски унизительно.

— Давай я все тут тебе покажу? Если ты не... я не знаю, занят ли ты...

— Это ты тут очень занят, — говорит Кас, нахмурившись.

— Чувак, — Дин берет свободную руку Каса и нежно сжимает. — Сегодня мне больше ничего не нужно и не хочется делать.


End file.
